We Met in Class TeacherStudent
by LadeeTwilight
Summary: Two totally different people trying to find them selves and move on from lives they once knew. They find love and each other but the bad part is... he is her teacher. With all the drama surrounding them, their taboo relationship is always on edge!LEMONS
1. prologue

Hey all my fans this is the new story. The one you've all been waiting for...

We met in Class(teacher/student)

Wooooooo!

Yahhhhhhhh. You all know what I want now I have all the chaps in my head and I am always typing so for the first few chapters I want you guys to review as much as possible so I can give you guys this breakers chapters.

Right now, this is a prologue and the first chap will also be up today. Remember Review..

Prologue

I am not plain but not the first person you notice when you walk into my school.

I am rebellious... At times. I am lying; the most rebellious thing I have ever done was not turn in my homework on time. I was a day late.

But this year i plan to change that.

I plan to just go with the flow and not allow the worries of school to weigh me down.

The thing is all my life I have studied hard and put my grades first, I get a B and o usually cry. The thing I realized over the summer though is that due to my rich stepparents and my 3.8 and higher all through life, it's time for me to take some risk.

I live through my step siblings but I cant live through them in university, which I should've been in about a year and a half ago. I have to venture out on my own, try new things, meet new people.

I can't mess up too bad... Right?

A life of mishaps and wrong decisions since 12 and here i go trying to talk to kids. My friends surely would not expect me, to be a teacher. Whatever pays he bills, I guess.

It can't be too bad.

Besides it is only for now, it's not like I will have a reason to stay long.

Just wait until something better comes along.

Gotta get it done, do my job, get paid and go with the flow.

Let's just hope this damn job doesn't be even more disappointing then expected.

And I damn sure hope my past doesn't follow me.

Hey you guys personally again, I feel this was not cool but this was more like an opening; whatever.

N e way lets get to that first chap. Deuces

Ladeetwilight

REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi you guys this is the first chap of We met in class.

I dont really have an order of POV, it'll mostly be from Nessies POV but when I feel it necessary it will be Jacob and maybe other characters.

It will probably be back to back POV, awww depends. N e way make sure to pet your animals and tip your waiter and REVIEW NOW!

Chapter 1

Nessie

"mommy, mommy! Please don't leave, i promise I'll be good."

I yelled and pleaded for her not to leave me, the defenseless three year old, in this unknown place.

She shook her head as one tear came from her right eye.

I would love to say that this was a dream but this was real; that little girl was me.

Just as my bun baker was opened her mouth to say those words I knew to well ("I love him and I am sorry but he is my choice. Be good.") a loud beep- beep came from her mouth.

I would have been spooked but this is not the first time that nightmare haunted my subconscious.

I slowly rolled over in my bed and tried to press the snooze button but instead It fell off my mahogany nightstand.

I smiled, that works too.

I was not worried about the nightmare; I'd had enough of them to where I knew that after they were disturbed they would lay dormant for a while but they would come back about every other night.

Them yelling, her screaming, her leaving me, him touching me in the dark telling me to never tell and the worst... The possibility of what could've been my happy life.

A tear crept from my closed eye.

Don't think about it.

I followed my conscious and burried my head back in my covers.

I was slipping back into unconsciousness when I felt my best friend and adopted sibling jumping on my bed.

"GET UP NESS! NOW" Alice yelled.

I have known Alice since I went to foster care but we didn't really become close until I was 4. Me and Alice hung out until I was 8, by then we were inseparable beat friends. That is when two different families adopted us, we went our separate ways. Both families saw how depressed we were without each other so the family I went into, The Cullens , bought Alice from the other family.

Our adopted family is awesome although they are hardly ever home. See Carlisle, adopt-a- dad, is awesome but he is a famous doctor and usually works with celebrities and stuff while Esme, one of the nicest beings alive, is a international interior decorator so she usually is gone as well. They try to find time for us by having special dinners every Sunday or something and it isn't the best situation but the fact that they put in effort and are always there when we need them makes me love them.

"GET UP!" Alice yelled again ripping the cover off my body.

I huffed in my pillow and looked my sister in the face and yelled, "FINE!"

She waved her hand in front of he nose with a smile on her face:

"morning breath Nessie, go handle it."

She hopped off my bed and headed at the room. I couldn't help but admire my sisters beauty, no wonder she was so popular and every guy wanted her. For some reason she finds no interest in them.

She has a curvaceous body, beautiful brown hair that went to the middle of her back and a beautiful smile that would melt your heart. She liked shorts and men like them on her, making her legs seem like a long curtain of silk.

She was beautiful and I was... Average.

I got up out of my bed reluctantly and headed to my private luxury bathroom. Like I said, our parents are rich and they love to spoil us.

I sat in my jacuzzi tub soaking away my troubles. Especially the thought of going back to school.

I sighed and sunk further in the tub deciding not to think of going to school; to instead think of nothing.

I finally got out of the tub and put deodorant and under clothes, a white t shirt, some baggy jeans with an red jacket my friend Seth gave to me.

I didn't like to dress in clothes too tight one they made good girls look like whores also it brung back the memories of what he used to say to me.

Don't think about it.

I followed once more.

I grabbed my Hollister backpack and headed downstairs where I saw Alice making eggs, bacon and cereal.

We have a maid, Renee, but Alice likes to cook and is pretty good at it so Renee only cooks when our parents are home or we have guest.

Edward was downstairs as well look groggy but his handsome self staring at Alice.

I forgot to mention my adopted brother. He is actually the Cullen's real kid , after Esme almost dying in child birth they decided to just adopt.

He is not the type of brother you hear about who is mean and intolerable, he is actually mature... Well now. He used to be annoying but he always treated me and Alice like we were his blood sisters; always standing ip for us and telling us he loves us.

Alice turned around with me and Edward's plates and sat them on the table.  
>"hurry and eat so we can go!"<br>I was munching on my cereal when I looked at her with a questioning face.

"what are you so bouncy for school about?" I asked.

She sighed as if I was so oblivious.

"remember mr. Black from the end of last year, the sub?"

"yes" i said with no enthusiasm as if I didn't care but i did.

How could anyone forget ? I mean I never had him as my teacher but I have seen him around school and he was even on a field trip with me. He is amazingly beautiful. Tan skin, straight white teeth, het black hair and a big muscular body that makes you want him to hold you in it.

I used to feel bad for thinking about him this way but then I heard how everyone else felt the same, I was the only one too shy to not say anything.

"Well I heard that he is permanently taking Ms. Jones' place!" she said with much enthusiasm. "ok" I said aloud. I mean I had heard that mr. Black was a cool teacher and one could only imagine; I mean he couldn't be that old.

I looked up when I heard Edward grunt and put his head back down into his food. I wonder what crawled up his butt.

As soon as i was done with my eggs, Alice snatched me up out of my seat and rushed me to her fancy 2012 Jaguar XT.

Yes my two siblings like to gloat their money but as for me, I would settle for a ford edge, a chevy impala or a Buick.

I sighed ad I hoped in her car and we rode to school but not before hitting up the coffee shop.

Alice had to have a caramel latte to have a good day and i like hazelnut mocha's.

We finally made it to school but just as the 1 minute bell rang.

I was running to class and hoping I would make it in time, apparently I have a free period as my first class.

I am not really surprised, according to my test scores I am supposed to be a sophomore in college and last year my principle, Dr. Uley told me on it. It's not that i didn't want to go to college its just that... I don't want to leave behind the only two friends I have.

Alice and Seth have always been my rocks, the things that keep me whole and if me staying behind will mean me staying with them then so be it.

Dr. Uley didn't approve but he didn't have much of a choice so we came to a compromise. I have told no one, not even Alice that technically doing college work during my free period. Dr. Uley knows people so he talked to some friends and a few test later I am taking online courses to earn college credits.

Hell, if I continue on this track I will be in my junior year as a freshman.

I was too busy thinking and not running that I didn't notice the object in my way until i already hit it.

My mocha spilled all over someones shirt.

The person was tall so and me being a measly 5'6 I didn't see their face, I didn't want to, what if they were really mad.

"I'm so sorry" I said in my squeaky voice. The person was holding my upper arms to stop me from falling but now that I had placed myself correctly they let go, I couldn't help but want those strong hands to stay.

The person took in a deep breath and sighed, "Just go to class."

I didnt need to look at the person, the voice said it all, he was pissed.

I turned around without another word and ran to class, this time watching my path. I got to class, it was on the first floor, and I saw about a dozen students one of them being Leah... My worst nightmare.

She is rich and unlike me she is so snobby about it. She always looks down at people who don't have everything name brand. She is such a bitch.

Worst of all she is my best friend sister.

Fml.

I walked in and she was too busy flirting with Emmett, her wanna be boyfriend that she didn't notice me; Thank Goodness.

I walked in, sat at a desk and laid my head down. There was no teacher in the room so I am assuming that the teacher that was supposed to come ditched and of course none of the students were going to tell the principle because to them; without a teacher this was basically a party.

I took this as the queue to text my bestie in which I havent seen all day.

'hi sethy pop. Loch Nessie.'

I was waiting for his text when I saw the door opened and in walked the most beautiful man i had laid eyes on, mr. Black.

Everyone sat down and quieted down.

I don't know what it was but his aura just screamed 'Respect Me' and I obviously wasn't the only one to think so.

He stood in front of the class room sexily leaning on his desk and scanning the class.

I looked down to his chest and loved that I could see the outline and curve of his body even with his shirt on.

I looked where his abdominal would be and noticed a small brown stained that looked like it had been rubbed at but wasn't coming out without some serious washing.

I was staring at his chest when a whiff of mocha hit my nostril.

Mocha smell... Small brown stains... 'go to class'.

Oh shit.

I looked up and saw him staring at me.

"you" he pointed to me with his finger.

"I would like to speak with you after class."

"about what sir?" I asked in a timid voice.

Why did I even ask, it wouldn't change the situation.

He grinned slightly, "To speak about my dry cleaning and the possible punishment for running in the halls and being late to class."

I could already tell this would be a bad day.

*Jacob*

I knew this day would more than likely be a bummer; which is one of the reasons I slept with Rosalie last night.

Awwww Rosalie.

Beautiful body, long blond hair and a freak by nature.

I was thinking of my long and blissful night as I was walking down the hall when all of a sudden i saw a brown haired figured running my way not watching her way.

I was too busy looking at how small and delicate she looked to notice the drink in her hand until it was on my shirt.

She was about to fall so I caught her by her upper arms and felt sparks start from my fingers and run straight to my heart.

I didn't pay it any attention.

"I'm sorry."

I heard that small timid voice and I let her go; reluctantly.

I wasn't mad at her, I was upset with how this day was going so far.

"just get to class."

She ran off and I went to the men's bathroom to try and get this coffee off as much as possible.

I wiped and wiped as much as possible and it would just have to be there.

I was in the class and I'm not stupid I knew they were acting foolish before i came but I didn't mind, their respect when I walked in the room was what I wanted.

My father always told me that I was mature for my age and that something about me just demanded respect and attention.

I got used to people noticing me.

I scanned my class looking at each of the students when I got to a familiar little brown haired girl who looked so nervous it was adorable.

Adorable...? I've never used that. I damn sure can't use it on a student.

I just focused on what i would say.

"you..." I said pointing at her. "I would like to speak to you after class."

"about what sir?" her timid voice said.

She is so... NO!

I yelled mentally but externally I grinned, "To speak about my dry cleaning and the possible punishment for running in the halls and being late to class."

She sighed and put her head down knowing she couldn't argue.

I cant pinpoint it but this day was definitely looking up.

Hi peoples this is the first actual chapter. I think it is short but what do you think?

YOU BETTER TELL ME OR I WILL EAT DORITOES IN YOUR PORCH AND NOT SHARE!

Any way the story is starting off slow but it will get better starting with detention next chapter.

Tune in to We Met in Class chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, it is nice to see some new faces and some old ones as well. Well signatures.

N e way, I appreciate all the reviews; continue and I will give you a pretty puppy and a kadupul flower, my favorite flower.

Alrite time for We met in class episode Two, detention.

P.s

Sorry for the ugliness, I write on my iPod and sometimes forget to edit.

*Renesmee*

The class went by slow; me dreading when it would end, when i would have to face this beautiful man.

All the stupid were asking stupid girl questions but I did learn some personal things about the guy. He is single, 23, Is never afraid to tell people how he feels romantically.

Now answers to things that you should ask a teacher. He never planned on being a teacher, it just happened, he likes the subject he teaches (college algebra) and his hobby is working on cars.

"I know this is a little childish but I need to learn your names and I don't want to mispronounce. I would like you starting here" he said pointing at Jasper " to say your name and one thing about yourself."

Everyone went around saying their things while I sat thinking a out what I would say.

I was too busy thinking to notice it was my turn until he did the 'teacher cough' to get my attention.

"my name..."

"stand please" he said with a small grin on his face.

I don't think he is as nice a teacher as people say; he is really getting on my nerve.

"my name is... Ummm... Renesmee and i like to... Uhhhhhh"

Shit.

"be a stupid slut?" of course this came from my mortal enemy.

I put down my head and whispered, "to read."

I sat back down. God i am such a coward. I shoudve went crazy on her. Who the hell does she think she is?

It didn't matter, he continued on until we were done and that is when the bell rang.

I sighed and just stayed in my seat.

Everyone left and Mr. Black closed the door and stood at the door looking at me.

I admired him without making it obvious and making sure u didn't get too lost.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to get up and find out what your punishment is?"

I blushed, guess I wasn't secretive enough. I got up and walked to him slowly and nervously.

I got there and just as mr. Black was about to talk I interrupted.

"I'm sorry I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to spill the mocha but I was rushing and my sister cant start her day without a latte so I got the mocha and I was thinking about how this year would be and got distracted sorry sorry I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO ..."

"stop." he said putting a finger on my lips causing a blush to come straight to my cheeks.

I had the dirty thought of taking his finger in my mouth, I was so shocked. I don't think like that.

"your not in trouble" he said and then chuckled.

"but you said..." I said but he silenced my lips again with his finger on then and this time... It did go slightly in my lips.

I blushed even harder.

"I was kidding. You would have to make me really mad for me to give you detention within in the first week let alone the first day."

He moved his finger and began to talk again, "Look your not in trouble but Dr. Uley said that you are really smart. You are Renesmee Cullen right."

I just nodded, too shy to say anything. Damn me.

"anyway, i figured who better to help me stock up on stuff for my class than the smart girl especially now that she messed up my shirt."

His grin was so beautiful I just looked down, "I'll pay for your dry cleaning."

"don't worry, just help me but away these books, calculators and protractors and we'll call it even."

I nodded once more.

"your not very talkative are you?"

I started by shaking my head then answered "no" causing him to chuckle.

I followed him into the spacious supply closet and it was pretty awkward, well for me.

I was counting the calculators and protractors while he was sorting the books in according to grade level.

"sooo...Renesmee who likes to read tell me more about yourself. Like what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"I'm not sure maybe a event planner or a doctor."

"cool."

Back to awkward.  
>We were finally done and went back into the main room.<p>

"since you only have like 5 minutes, would you like to stay in here with me?"

"ummmm okay."

I was headed back to my table when he grabbed my right risk bringing sparks all through my body.

What is going on with me?

"hey sit up here with me, I like company."

His smooth deep voice persuaded me and I walked up to his desk.

When I got there he picked me up by my waist, totally surprising me, and then setting me on top of his desk.

I blushed a dark crimson red, "are you sure that was appropriate?"

He looked deep in thought and was slightly frowning and then answered, "nope. And I am trying to decide whether or not I care."

I hoped he didn't cause I didn't, in fact, I liked it.

I smiled.

"you know..." he said leaning in closer to me, "you are so beautiful when you smile."

I blushed again. Dammit!

He leaned in again so close to my lips I could almost taste the peppermint freshness of his.

"you should do it more often."

Am I about to kiss my teacher?

Just as I thought that the bell rang and I rushed out the class.

WHAT THE HELL!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi you guys I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO happy with the reviews! You guys make me happy to update. One of my favorite fans brought up something that I would like to address. I apologize if this story is similar to others, I am trying to make this different because I have read a lot of teacher/ student books as well. It made me happy when she said she knew I would be I love you niquee.

Also another review about this going to fast, I totally understand because i don't like when stories like this move to fast because when i like it to be more realistic. Not only have they just met but they should be nervous about one another and the only reason I did the last chapter with the almost kiss so it could set up for this one and also so you would understand the love they felt for each other from the beginning.

Enough with the Explanations let's get to the story you guys love and I love to make you love because I love you. Yeahhhhhh!

*Jacob*

"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" I yelled at myself as I stood in the supply closet. It was now lunch so I knew no one would interrupt my scolding of myself.

i leaned against the wall and sighed, "Jacob, you already have a long police record you shouldn't be trying to add stagatory rape to that. It took you almost a year to get this job, are you really wiling to give it up for a cute shy student?"  
>No, i wasn't.<p>

"don't be a pedophile, she isn't worth all that."

Yet.

I couldn't allow that to happen.

I sat and thought for a moment so I could decipher what this was.

I am a grown man and I don't believe in love at first sight, there has to be a logical explaination.

"i got it!" although i don't believe in love at first sight I believe in lust or attraction at first sight. My reasoning is that this is lust and I just need some pussy. Yeah, I just was attracted to her because she is beautiful and looks like a good lay.

I smiled knowing there is a easy way I can get past this.

I took out my phone and dialed my favorite sleepover buddy.

"hey Jake."

"hi beautiful."

She smiled, she was vain but she was also one of my closest friends, "oh thank you, but I know that that is not what you called for."

I chucked.

The thing with me and Rosalie is she is actually in a relationship and she does really love her man, but he is usually out of town and can't satisfy her needs. That's when I came in. Me and her have the perfect fuck buddy relationship because I don't want love and she already has it. We are basically friends with love.

"damn right, mines or yours?"

"yours, mines is messy."

"nasty."

"that has nothing to do with my house."

"I know. That's why i love fucking you. Seeya after work beautiful."

"sure will."

Something in me was telling me that this was wrong and this was not the way to settle but else could I do? I am not going to fuck my student and that's that.

I was finally off the clock.

A lot of people were trying to talk to me and I pretty much ignored them all, except Sam Uley, when he was talking to me about Renesmee.

I don't know why he kept bringing her up. As if i needed to here about her.  
>He says me and her are a lot alike, we both are very smart but were or are giving up our future for friends.<p>

Once I finally got him to stop talking by agreeing that i would try to convince the girl, (which I wasn't looking toward to) I high-tailed my ass out of there.

I jumped into my BMW but not before seeing Renesmee and another beautiful girl hope into a nice looking Jag. Just looking at her did something to me.

"NO You damn pedo! Go see Rose."

With that i drove away to go get me some Rose.

I was straightening up just a bit when I heard a knock on the door.

I walked up to my door and undid the lock for my 'special guest'.

She walked into my medium sized loft and looked straight into my eyes.

No introductions were needed I grabbed her around her waist and stuck my tongue in her mouth kissing her senseless. I put my hands under her butt and she instantly jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist.

I was undressing her while also walking up the stairs.  
>I walked into my guest bedroom and sat her on the bed continuing to undress her. I took off her pink thong swiftly and ripped the hooks off her bra. I don't know where this angry passion was coming from I just knew that I couldn't control it.<p>

I kissed her hard and once she was fully undressed I plunged my finger deep in her core making her moan and her pussy tighten.

I moved my finger pushing inside of her and rubbing her clit with my thumb and my index finger continuously pumping her.

I could feel her clench around my fingers and pulled my fingers out. She isn't as wet as usual but she is moist and warm so I pulled my 10 1/2 inch dick out of my pants and stuck it in her core.

She moaned and arched her back. I pumped her hard and again the angry passion took over and I bit roughly on her nipple and and stuck my finger in her pussy along with my dick stretching her farther than normal. She was screaming and it was starting to annoy me so I stood up again and turned her on her stomach and pulled her knees up. I clutched hair and continued to pump hard in her pussy.

She began to clench around my dick so i pumped harder into her before I felt her juices flow freely on my dick. I continued to pump into her harder and I grabbed her breast roughly making her yell before I let my juices flow into her warm cat.

I laid down on my bed with her next to me and we set there catching our breaths.

She turned to me and said, "What's wrong?"

I didn't understand so I asked, "what do you mean?"

"Jacob, I am not just your dick fix, I am your friend. Me and you have done it enough times that I know that you were rougher than usual. When you are rough it is usually because you are stressed so...: tell me."

She turned to look at me and I knew I had to tell her.

I sighed and sat up and she followed, "I think I may have a few feelings for someone i can't. I mean I can't get the stupid person out of my head."

She was silent for a second so I am guessing she was in thought.

She finally spoke, "student ain't it?" she said seeming very interested.

WHAT!

"what!"

She huffed, "Jacob, I am not stupid. I know you wouldn't be this torn up if it was simple. If it was a teacher you would still try to bang her so it is obviously a student" she said like it was a scientific fact.

Sometimes I hated how she was my friend and knows me so well.

I didn't want to nod my head in confirmation but I knew she would bug me so I just turned my head in embarrassment which was enough confirmation for her.

She jumped on the bed, standing up and I ducked afraid she would hit me. That girl has a mean punch due to her past, our past.

STOP. Why i was trying to erase that thought , Rose plopped down and hugged me tight.

Well that's a shock.

"I am so proud of you Jake!"

Again; shocked.

"for what, exactly? Shouldn't you be yelling about how I am a pedophile?"  
>She let go of me and looked at me with a serious look.<p>

"she's not in middle school right?"

I shook my head with a slight chuckle, "she's a 17 year old senior."

"well then stop over- exaggerating."

I don't see how I was over exaggerating, she's a student and 6 years my seniour.

She must've saw my distress.

"look, as long as you are not just trying to take advantage of her and you actually do have feelings for her; then your not a pedo okay?"

I nodded about to speak when she spoke again, "Describe her to me."

I couldn't help the smile that went across her face, "She is beautiful. She had long brownish red curly hair. Long legs that she tried to hide today and an amazing smile."

"see..." she said hitting me and smiling, "you do like her. Look here is what you should do..." she said turning to me with her legs crossed.

"you should try not talking to her for a few weeks or a month maybe and if she comes after you then she likes you, and if you still can't get her out of your mind then you like her too. After that, see if she is willing to have a secret relationship with you."

Rose was so excited it was almost laughable. Almost.

"omg. What if you guys are soul-mates? Meant to be?..."

"rose..."

"lovers?"

I hopped up, "ROSE" walked to my dresser leaving her alone.

"you know I don't believe in that shit."

Every time I thought of being in a relationship, I thought of him. My best friend.

I felt her touch my shoulder, "Jacob, I know that it hurts but you have to move on. Its been 4 years and he wouldn't want you to waste your life being miserable."

I turned to look at her, completely appalled, "we all went to jail, he died and she is miserable."

"Jacob, she was miserable but for the first time in almost 4 years she has actually talked to someone. Jacob she is moving on and you need to follow her example. He would've wanted you to be happy. We are not the same people we were, we have jobs, lives and they are LEGAL! Dont let our stupid past ruin you chance."

She walked away from me and picked up her dress, "look, just try my plan and please don't dwell on the past."

She was walking out when I stopped her, "You do know that if get with her I would stop fucking you?" I spoke with some humor on my tongue.

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "I've got a backup."

I laughed and she walked out.

I sat on the bed.

Plan Rose is in action.

...  
>Lol. I love you guys. SO MUCH!<p>

I just got a new fan; vanilla. She is funny. I am in my class and I am in trouble for laughing. You guys make me smile so hard it hurts my cheeks.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Oh and vanilla, all reviews count in my opinion.

Ladeetwilight 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey baby faces I have missed you guys and I am sorry my last update took so long but my iPod cord was not working, had to get a new one.

I love you guys and with that said let's get to the story.

4

Renesmee*

"IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL! LET IT GO!" I yelled at Alice.

"yep. It is. A teacher, a damn hot one at that, almost kissed you! How is that not a big deal?"

I didn't have an answer for her. I didn't want to make a big deal out of this but at the same time I wanted to believe he liked me.

No.

Even if he does it would be lust not love, we just met he knows nothing about me. He couldn't love me without knowing me. And if he did know me, my past, my personality he would surely not love me.

He could never love me.

Why is it that as I said this in my head I felt tears beginning to swell at my eyes. I blinked them away and spoke to Alice.

"Alice, I may be over exaggerating, I mean maybe I am misunderstanding."

"did he pull you up on his desk? True or False"

"well... True but..."

"did he say you have a beautiful smile, si or no?"

"si, pero..."

"no BUTTS or ASSES! Lastly did he lean into with glazed eyes and then the bell rang?"

"yes."

"then that is your answer. If I were you..."

"don't tell me, you would go in the next day and just pull him into a kiss?"

She gasped, "I am hurt."

We laughed.

"and no I wouldn't, I would have him take me all over that desk..."

"shut up Alice!"

We laughed once more. My sister, as I said is my best friend.

"how am I going to handle going to his class tomorrow?" I asked my adopted sister.

She smiled and got up, running in her room. I sat on the bed until she got back. You are going to wear this tomorrow.

She had in her hand a mini skirt that looked tight without being on, and a half shirt.

"HELL NO!"  
>I took the clothes from her and threw them on the floor.<p>

She gasped, "fine but when you are tired of him not noticing your curvaceous body because of those baggy ass clothes then you come to me. I am going to make dinner." Alice huffed and walked out the room.

I fell back on my bed and sighed. Why can my life just be easy?

I went downstairs after about 20 minutes and saw Alice with her legs propped on Edwards lip and him massaging them.

They noticed me and hopped a little and Edward stopped massaging her legs but didn't move his hands from them.

I smiled a little, my brother and sister even though this may sound wierd, have always seemed like a cute couple to me. The problem is one; their beloved reputations and two; Edwards "girlfriend" Bella.

I couldn't stand her. She was quite bitchy, hung with Leah, talks shit about me and Alice but only when Edward isn't around and worst... I know she doesn't love Edward.

She is in a relationship with Edward because that is what everyone expects.

I hate high school.

I walked to the kitchen and saw my plate and it just so happened to be my favorite. Lasagna, peach cobbler and ritz crackers. What? I am not the type of rich girl that refuses to eat cheap food.

I picker up my plate, went to Alice and gave her a kiss on the side of the cheek and hugged my bro and headed upstairs.

We always ate downstairs when our parents were here but when they were gone, we usually ate in our rooms unless Alice told us we had to eat in the dining room.

Alice is like our mom when Esme and Carlisle are gone.

I went upstairs and ate my food, finished my homework and turned in early.

Hoping for no nightmares but not expecting it.

I was in black Victoria Secret pants with the word 'pink' in them in pink. I was also in a white t shirt that fit loosely to my body. I threw on my black and white converse and grabbed my Hollister bag and heading downstairs.

I was eating my cheerios while waiting for my siblings and thinking about my dream of last night.

It was the regular dream but instead of him touching me, hurting me... I was saved. Just as he was about to hurt someone walked out from the dark and took me in their arms.

It was weird.

My two siblings both walked downstairs and since they were running late just grabbed fruits and we all headed out to our glamorous cars.

The whole ride me and Alice were quiet and Alice looked a little distracted.

This time we got our respective morning drinks on time and made it to school on time as well.

Everyone was either outside or in the cafeteria and since I already ate I decided to head to class.

I was at the door of the class when I realized why I was afraid to go in.

Renesmee! You gotta suck it up! He is your teacher whether you like it or not so just walk in!

For the first time, I took a real risk and walked in his class early.

I came in and saw my beautiful teacher with his head down on his desk. I walked over and realized he was sleep. I didn't want to wake him because he looked exhausted, but I also didn't want him to get wrote up or fired for sleeping.

"mr. Black?" i spoke shaking him slightly, trying to ignore the sparks that went through my body.

"?" I shook him again.

He twitched and looked up.

He looked a little confused but then smiled.

"hi Renesmee. How are you?"

I couldn't help but smile, he was talking to me as if he wast just sleeping in class.

"I am fine ."

It was so comfortable just being with him that the tension I thought I would feel from the other day was almost forgotten.

"good to see you are on time today. Now go sit in your seat."

"this is free period and Mr. Uley wants me to work on my courses."

Most teachers knew about the deal me and Uley had but I gave Mr. Black the benefit or the doubt since he is fairly new.

"I am aware. Dr. Uley wants me to work with you on that seeing as I got out of college not to long ago. You'll have to wait until i everyone else settled first. "

I just nodded my head and walked to my seat blushing. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I felt a little nervous about working with Mr. Black.

Once the other kids walked in Mr. black got them settled telling them that they need to get some resources because even though this is free period we will do a few projects.

After he finished his talk about we were going to do a project in which we were business owners and we had to make sure our product sold, he told me to go in his office and start up the laptop.

I started the laptop and signed in and once I was on my course page he walked in.

He sat down next to me. A whiff of his cologne went into my nose and I almost fainted. I have never thought this but... Damn he smelt delicious.

He smelt like Irish Spring, spearmint and what I guess is his natural scent. He smells so good.

I felt myself leaning into him and caught myself.

I was doing a 20 page paper about Grecian History and I didn't really need help. I knew the real reason Mr. Black was working with me was to convince me to just sign up for college.

We were working and he was giving me different suggestions on how to make the essay sound better.

I don't know how but about 10 minutes later our faces were really close and I was touching his arm. WTF!

"well I think instead of saying I believe it to be say the facts show that yada yada. Professors and Teachers like confidence."

I wrote that down and then thought, I am not the most confident person. Closer to the least.

We continued to work until our faces were almost touching.

He was looking hard at something when he reached across me grabbing the laptop and turning it his way.

He began typing changing something but I wasn't paying attention, I was busy looking at his beautiful features.

His prominent nose, his chiseled jaw his beautiful smooth complexion. I don't know what came over me but I reached my hand out and touched his face.

He looked taken aback so I pulled back, "I am so sorry I just..."  
>I didn't have an explanation.<p>

He laughed, shocking me.

"Don't worry. It's no big deal but I do think we should work on the project and not touch so much."

I nodded my head and went back to our awkward work.

"Renesmee, stop being so quiet you are making me feel awkward."

I giggled, "how do I make you feel awkward?"

"you just do."

He put on a weird grin and then began to tickle me.

HOW DID HE KNOW MY WEAKNESS?

I was laughing and trying to contain my laughter.

"OK, I WILL STOP ACTING AWKWARD!"

He stopped, smiled and said, "good."

I don't know what it was about him but he made me feel so safe, so comfortable and so myself.

We continued working on the project when the bell rang.

He grabbed my arm before I could walk out of his office, "hey, if you want to, you can schedule an appointment after school so we can work on your essay. It's pretty good but you have to be more to the point and more confident about your essay. Make the essay sound like you know your stuff even when you are clueless."

"thanks. Ummmm... Can I come on Friday?"

"sure."

"thanks again. Bye Mr. Black."

"bye Nessie."

I stopped when he called me Nessie. That was an oddity; for a teacher.

All the rest of my classes went by pretty fast and I was finally in lunch.  
>I went to the cafe and got in line paying for a burrito and a grape soda with a big bag of doritoes. I sat at the table and then walked up my bff, Seth. He sat down taking the burrito from me and a few of my chips. I didn't mind, I did buy it for him.<p>

I used to doubt Seth was really my friend. I mean Alice was popular but she kind of has to be my friend but Seth was putting it bluntly hot as hell.

He kissed my cheek.

"hi beautiful."

No. Me and Seth have never been a couple and according to him he doesn't like me that way; but at the same time he says if he wasn't so caught on this unknown girl he would talk to me.

"hi sexy." I answered in surprise.

Alice, Emmett came over and sat at the table and they were discussing some weird stuff and I wasn't listening.

In came Leah looking so very devious and upset.

I don't know what was wrong but I knew that when she looked at me that i would be her stress ball and she would squeeze me until I burst.

Hope you liked it, hope to update soon, love you and sorry for rush ending just wanted to get it up.

LT 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my sexcii ppl I miss you guys. I have been busy marching in a parade and then my brother was sick and then i found a puppy and then i got sick and a bunch of other shit but I am here now and I will try to update as much as possible.

Again i am sorry because this was suppose to be up on Friday but i wanted to make it longer because if i had updated it then it wouldnve shown the after school scene and that is pretty important.

Let's get to your story. yes your's, you guys make it as good as it is.

This story will start with Jacob but will skip to the future with Nessie.

...

JACOB

I don't know what it was about her. I was suppose to go in and ignore her, that was the game plan but the minute she came in trying to wake me even though I wasn't really asleep.

I looked up from my desk and saw an angel.

She looked so beautiful even in her baggy clothes. I don't know what it is but just her smile left me intrigued.

I wanted to pull her to me and kiss her soft, plush pink lips with all my force while holding her to my body.

It was even worse when we were in my small teacher office... Together... Alone... Alone... Together.

I didn't know exactly what happened but we we're soon very close and then she touched my face causing goosebumps to run up my spine.

The good kind.

I tried to tell her it wasn't professional but on the inside I was hoping she would brave up and say "fuck professionalism! I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME ON YOUR DESK"

wow. i have went off the deep end

Of course my shy obsession said nothing but "sorry". She became quiet and awkward and I didn't like it so long story short... I tickled her.

it was probably my best plan yet because i was able to touch her and yet make it seem innocent.

After all the tickling and then finally doing some work the bell rang and I just couldn't let her go.

God I am a perv.

I asked her if she wanted to stay on Friday for help on her project but really I wanted to see her.

I am being ridiculous. She is a student and i shouldn't and can't feel this way!

I kept trying to tell myself this but I had tried everything. Letting out my sexual frustrations, trying to ignore her( epic fail) what else is there.

I know.

I just have to make her mad so she is no longer so nice and sweet. Maybe then she wont be so damn irresistible

With plan rose ruined it is time for plan Jake.  
>...<p>

NESSIE

It's friday and I am freaking out.

This morning and all of this week really Mr. Black has not really spoken to me only telling me to go in his office and do my work but he didnt really help me with it anymore just... ignored me.

I don't know why but it has really unsettled me. I was hoping that maybe he would forgive me for whatever I did so that we could move on with our friendship.

I had these uncontrollable feelings every time I was around him and my nightmares were less painful ever since I met him.

I didn't want to admit it because honestly it has only been about two weeks into school but I can't help but feel how he is so... I don't even know.

"Alice! Are my clothes ready?" I yelled down the steps.

"NO! and they won't be in time!"

Shit! I yelled in my mind. All my clothes were dirty or at least all the ones I wanted to wear.

Alice was our washer to, I don't know I guess she just likes to work.

She came into my room and threw some clothes at me.

"here! Just wear these!"

I held the clothes up and it was a pair of dark jeggings and a pink fitted t-shirt.

I wasn't really up to wearing this but I didn't want to mess up my perfect attendance record either and the outfit wasn't too slutified.

Yes. Slutified.

I threw on the outfit with Alice right in front of me, she being the only one I trusted to see me like this.

She gasped when I was finish and I looked down.

"what is there something on my face?"

She ran to me and hugged me, "you look so beautiful Nessie. It feels I haven't seen you in nice clothes... Ever."

"wow... Thanks" I said sarcastically.

She pushed me into her room and sat me at her vanity.

"what are you doing?"

"curling your hair real quick."

"But my hair is already curly."

"MORE CURLY!" she demanded like a beast

I just sighed. No reason to argue. It's not that I didn't like curls I just never found the time and if I did I couldn't care to do it. Like i said, my natural curls were good enough for me.

She was finally done and I must admit that I looked more feminine.

She squealed and we rushed out the house just grabbing a banana.  
>...<p>

I didn't realize I was so sleepy until I found myself asleep in front of mr. Black's desk.

He woke me but didn't say much else in fact he looked a little mad.

After that I went to all my classes apprehensive about this afternoon.

The day went by fast and a lot more people noticed me with their "hello's" and "how are you?". I will admit the attention was quite flattering.

Leah didn't seem to care because she was still a bitch.

"hey loser, wearing your sisters clothes?" she said causing everyone to snicker.

i didnt think it was funny and i guess Seth didnt either because he shut her up by simply saying, " Take your nose job getting, butt pad wearing, contacted eyed ass out of my friends face!"

i laughed and she walked away looking a little shocked. i was a little shocked though because usually her flunkies, Bella being one of them would have said something. But everyone was silent, even Bella which is an oddity.

i continued to eat my food until next hour.

...

I walked into his class and there he was looking so handsome even from behind. Especially from behind. I envisioned myself giving him back massages and kissing his strong muscles.

PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!

"ummmm .

He turned around and I saw something on his face. Something that made me light headed.

It kind of looked like adoration. I must be imagining things.

"do you have your paper Ms. Cullen?" he asked in a no nonsense, cold voice that shocked me.

I also didn't like how he addressed me as Ms. Cullen, it sounded way to formal for his age.

"you can call me Nessie, Mr. Black. I don't mind" I said in a shy voice.

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "I don't feel that is appropriate ms. Cullen. Do you have your paper" He stressed Ms. Cullen.

What the fuck is up with him?

"ummm okay and no it is still on the site."

I started to walk towards his back room when he spoke, "Ms. Cullen firstly i didn't give you permission to step into my office secondly it is not required that you go into my office; today the laptop is out here."

Permission?

I didn't know Mr. Black to well but I knew he didn't usually act like this, like... A jerk.

"well, ummm excuse me."

I went and sat down across from him. Usually I would sit next to him but he seemed to have an attitude going on.

He pushed the laptop my way after he signed on and I got on the site.

I got to my essay and told him that I had revised it.

He was quiet as he read over my psychology paper. I hope he likes it, maybe if he does it will lighten his mood.

I took all his tips I tried to be more confident, I made some paragraphs more simple and too the point but with details.

I just hoped that it was up to par because for some reason I wanted him to like it even more than my profesor. I put a lot of work into this and i just hoped he appreciated it.

That confession in my brain only gave me more evidence to the topic that I very well may have a crush on my teacher.

"this is worse than before" he finally spoke.

I was speechless. It was as if my whole heart shattered with just those 5 words.

"w-w-what? I-I-I did everything you said. I-I wrote more boldly, I made things simpler. I-I-I- don't understand."

i shouldnt be this caught up over a stupid essay but i couldnt help that i was.

"what is there to understand? I don't know how else to explain it other than it is worse. What do you want me to say? That's my opinion" he said getting up.

I didn't know what to say. I have been through a lot but that cut me deep.

I was at a loss so I got up out of my seat and began to walk to the door.

"Renesmee stop!"

I did and turned around, maybe he was joking.

"do you have a ride?" he asked in a still somehow rude voice.

How do you ask a question like that in a rude way? somehow he did it.

"ummm yeah. Seth is taking me home" i said trying not to let tears leak from my eyes.

I am so glad Seth had football practice or I would have to wait in this awkward moment.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?"

I just nodded and turned back around towards the door.

"why him?" mr. Black sneered and mumbled. I guess I wasn't suppose to hear that.

But I did.

"I don't see why you would care. It's obvious you don't care about me."  
>with that said I dramatically walked out and ran to the football field.<p>

When I got there I saw my best friend Seth.

He was running down the field being his awesome self. He is quarter- back and he was damn good at it.

He finally saw me as I sat on the bench watching him and he ran to me.

"hey beautiful i thought you'd be with teach longer" he stated while grabbing a water bottle and taking off his helmet.

He was so chill about everything, he even called teachers 'teach'. Like what?

Let's see... Excuse.

"ummm, he had an emergency so I just left."

"oh, okay let's go" he said all nonchalant.

"aren't you in the middle of practice?"

"yeah, but my bestie is more important and well if were being honest I have a meeting" Seth said while winking.

As I said, Seth is hot so he gets a lot of attention from the female... Population.

Seth wasn't really a player but he was a guy and as he has told me several times he doesn't turn down a girl from his "awesome body" especially if she is 'hot'.

I take that back he is a player.

i know that so dont think bad of me when i say that if i was the type of girl who wasnt looking a meaningful relatioship i would definitely date Seth.

We walked to the parking lot in comfortable silence and then we got to my friend's 2011 black Lamborghini .

I hoped into his car just as me and Seth saw mr. Black coming outside.

"oh, let's say hi to the teacher. Brownie points."

"NO!" I yelled grabbing Seths arm before he got out.

"why not?" he asked suspiciously.

another excuse.

"Teachers make me shy."

He looked skeptical but just shrugged and hopped into the car.

We pulled off just as I saw Mr. Black get on a 2012 Harley Davidson V-Rod that looked shiny and new.

One side of me was saying "damn he is so hot, i wish he wasn't a jerk and I wasn't such a fraidy cat and the second said...

"how the hell does he get all these nice cars!"

...

hi you guys again i am sorry that it took me so long to update i have been sick and busy but while i was, i was typing on my ipod. I love you guys and because i KNOW you guys love me i expect as many reviews as can be given.

so GET TO IT!

LT


	7. Chapter 7

Hey babyfaces. I am so sorry again that it has taken me so long but I have marching, breaking stuff in my body and finding new animals so...:: yeah. I love you guys so much and please review. AND YOU GUYS GET A DOUBLE CHAPTER

Story time!

"ALICE I AM NOT GOING! WHAT PART DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

After my Friday study gone wrong I made Seth buy me a strawberry shake and then he took me home.

Once i got in I grabbed a sandwich and went upstairs not bothering to look at my sister and brother lounging on the couch together watching a horror movie that me and Alice hate. The hills have eyes 2. That movie is so gross.

I crawled into bed and decided that tomorrow would be the first day i purposely missed school.

Of course this plan was ruined because when I woke up Alice wanted to dress me again.

I told her I wasn't going to school and her being my best friend, she knew something was wrong so she asked. I can't lie to Alice so I told her what happened but instead of saying I didn't want to go because 's words hurt me, I said I just didn't want to feel awkward in his class which wasn't a complete lie.

"UGHGGH FINE! BUT TOMMOROW I AM GOING TO DRESS YOU UP!" she declared storming out of the room.

I wouldn't argue because in all honesty yesterday wasn't so bad as far as the clothes went. Alice actually has normal clothes and the ones I wore yesterday I wouldn't mind wearing again. Just no skirts , short shorts, no too tight jeans, no heels or tube tops with out shirts on top of them

With that said I hopped back in bed and went to sleep.

"p-p-please s-s-s-stopppp. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" my younger self said. I was at the worst part of this memory, the part I will never be able to forget.

"I know sexy. I know you didn't, but beauty has its consequences. Don't worry just sit and relax and enjoy" he said with and evil smile on his perverted ass face.

Recently, around this time my new dark and unknown savior would come to my rescue but he wouldn't come this time. I guess that subconscious reality caused my younger self to cry even harder then she did during the actual event.

I woke up when I realized that my savior wouldn't come this time. I had already seen and experienced what happened. I had no want to re - live it.

When I woke up I just sat on my bed thinking about my dream.

It was always weird to me how the younger me always seemed to have an unbelievable attraction, connection and love for her savior. I mean I understand she would love her savior but since we shared the same emotion I knew that she was incredibly in love with this mystery person with no face.

I sighed and looked at the clock. Wow!

I had slept for an extra 3 1/2 hours. I guess that's not really long buy my nightmare seemed so short. I guess that's just the subconscious for ya.

I hoped up and went to shower. I grabbed my toiletries and saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Tear stains, red eyes, reddish nose and bed hair. I sighed and went to the bathroom. I hopped in the tub, turning the water on high.

I stayed in for a while seeing I usually take showers, a bath was quite refreshing.

I went downstairs and made eggs, bacon and oatmeal.

After that I decided to go for a walk.

I walked around the neighborhood and ended up at a local bookstore. I went in and saw an elderly lady working the front. She didn't look too old, maybe early 60's.

She had tan skin and black hair, I was guessing she is Quilette.

I walked all around the bookstore and didn't find much. The only thing that I saw that sparked my entrance was an old newspaper article on one of the reading tables that talked about some guy dying in a tragic gang fight. As far as the article shows he was an innocent bystander.

I took his name to memory and decided after the little article I wouldn't mind learning more about him.

I got back after grabbing an espresso and realized I only had 2 hours until my brother and sister got back.

I decided to just watch some tv for the next 2 hours.

I watched spongebob and Victorious for 2 hours. I felt like such a child, but i did get some laughs.

They finally walked through, well I wont say walked through. Alice stormed in slamming the door just as Edward got to it.

He walked in with his hoe of a girlfriend behind. Well, now I am also upset.

"hiiiiiiiii" squealed Bella. Damn she is so annoying.

She ran to me like she was going to give me a hug but I was not going to sit here and fake as if we were friends. Like I said, she only acts like she cares when Edward is around.

She sat down on the couch to give me a hug but I quickly got up and went upstairs after my flamboyant sister.

I went into her room and she was searching through her closet. She liked to make outfits when she was upset. Clothes therapy.

I went to go sit on the bed but there was an outfit.

A red loose fitting sweater that hangs off the shoulder with a big white heart right in the middle. There were light denim skinny jeans and black flats.

"Thats what you are wearing tomorrow" she said with a tone that said no space for arguments.

So I didn't say anything and I guess that shocked her.

"are you not going to say anything and complain?" she said with almost amazement.

"Nope. I see your upset about the bitch and the clothes don't matter as much as you being calm."

She put the clothes down and turned to look at me with a smile on her face. She ran to me and gave me a big hug and I gave her one back.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I've taken my anger out on you but it's because I am so pissed. It's just... GOD SHE IS SUCH A BITCH AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM!" she yelled and looked like she was fighting back tears.

She was really tore up about this. I hugged her again.

"I mean he is so stupid! You know? It's obvious she is a bitch and not just that but everyone can see she doesn't love him and to top it all off I have reason to believe that she is cheating."

Wow. I guess I was shocked but I felt like I should've not been. I mean don't most bitches cheat unless they are really in love?

I hugged her tighter. I felt a little moisture and I knew she was crying a little. I didn't ask about it though.

I just let my sister fall asleep on my shoulder. I was about to go to sleep with Alice in my arm when I heard a hard knock on her door and then as if that person no longer cared about permission they opened the door. I was surprised to see that it was Edward. He looked stressed.

"is she okay?" he asked as he walked over and sat on the bed next to where I held her. Alice is a crazy sleeper like me but there are times when she can sleep without moving but not usually.

"I wouldn't say she is okay, she is really mad at you. About your decision to be with that girl downstairs" I sneered.

"her name is Bella. She is my girlfriend. you both need to get used to it!" he shouted and stormed out the room, causing Alice to stir. I hated to see my siblings act this way so, involuntarily I shed a tear and went to sleep.

I woke up still on Alice's bed but she was no longer there.

The dream I had last night being a weird one. I dreamt I was trapped in a box and they were closing in. I hated it.

I got up and heard the water on so I got up and went to my room to run my shower. I washed my hair with my honey- brown sugar scented shampoo and continued to wash myself.

By the time I came out of the restroom my clothes for the day were on my bed.

I put on the clothes and they were slightly tighter than I thought but they would be okay. Especially for Alice.

I put it all on and she came in without words she pinned pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and just left it to hang in it's inevitable curls.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to find out that, since Alice was upset we would be having cereal. I poured my captain crunch and we all stayed silent... Until the reason for all of this walked in the room. Looking as If she just had sex.

Alice finally looked as if she came back to life. Her jaw dropped and she looked furious when it closed.

"You slept with her?" Alice asked in a deadly silent voice.

The expression on Edwards face said it all and before I knew it Alice had hopped up and was headed out the door with me right behind her.

"it was the best."

Omg, THIS BITCH JUST HAD TO OPEN HER MOUTH!

"Bella, stop!" said my brother looking really upset.

Alice shed one tear and I could see she was fighting an internal battle: fight this bitch or leave her be.

I helped her decide; I grabbed her arm an dragged her outside to the car.

We got to school and Alice looked really tore up about this. I hated seeing her like this but I also knew that when she does this you just have to give her time.

Alice is a perfectionist and when stuff doesn't go right she can't help but need to analyze it.

She stopped the car and we both got out and headed to class. I walked her to her class and when we got there she got there I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to laugh but Leah to giggle.

"is there something the school should know about?" she asked still giggling.

"I knew there were lesbians" came Bella.

NOT THIS BITCH.

I pushed Alice into class so she wouldn't be this bitches ass and I ignored the hoes as I went to class.

I made it to the door and that is when all my problems flashed back into my head.

SHIT!

you know what...? i am not going to let him run me out of school.

I held my head up high and walked into class as if i owned the world but that feeling didnt last long.

There were only a few people in the class and of course was one of them.

"It is nice to see you Renesmee, the class missed you yesterday" he said.

Wow, look who's attitude did a 360.

i didnt respond back i just pretended i didnt notice his presence even though he was making my knees shake in anticipaition.

I laid my head down on the table and walked up to my desk, "Are you okay? You need a nurse pass?"

I just shook my head, not wanting to look into his eyes and get sucked into those dark brown beautiful eyes.

I kept my head down and i guess i didnt realize how fast time went by because when i looked back up all of the class was in the room and he was teaching.

He explained everything to the student and then told me to go into his office.

i did as i was told but i was reluctant, that place brought up bad memories.

I walked in and sat at his desk and waited until he came in.

"Why didnt you start up your essay?" he asked.

I decided, strangely, that this time i would stand up for myself, "You didnt give me permission" i spoke with venom.

He sighed and said, " i give you permission."

I signed up online and got everything set up but when he tried to help i told him that i didnt need his help.

He sighed once more and just sat next to me looking over my shoulder which was making me want to ask if he wanted to be my first.

WHAT!

omg, my thoughts are disturbing.

the bell rang and he walked out of the office with papers he prinited off for the class' assignment while i signed off and sent my paper to my profesor via email.

i am so glad to be done with that.

i was getting up when Mr. Black walked back in and got in my face which made me want to kiss his even more. DAMNNIT!

"Look Nessi, i am so sorry for the way i treated you but you have to forgive me. I was just going through a lot of stuff. Please?" he said almost begging.

I was baffled but i knew i had to hold my ground.

"No" i said even though i knew i would crack .

he crossed his hands over his chest, "Then i guess i wont let you leave" he spoke.

I smirked, "there is a problem with your plan, i can just walk around" and as i said that i reached for the doorknob but not before he somehow flip my whole body and now my back was against his chest and his arms were around my waist.

We stood like that for a while and he seemed hesitant and so was i. I guess he got over that hesitance but he didnt make the decision i thought he would, he made the one i hoped he would.

He began to slide his hands all over me, one being right underneath the swell of my breast and the other being on my thigh.

"Where are you going to go now?" he asked.

I wanted to say somehting smart but on the inside i knew that i didnt want to go anywhere. i wanted him to hold me in his arms and whisper sweetnothings to me and...

Kiss my neck softly... just like he was doing right now!

...

OMG HE IS KISSING HER! WHAT SHOULD SHE DO? WHAT SHOULD HE DO! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT ? WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS!

ALL OF THIS (EXCEPT THE LAST ONE) WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF

WHAT- HAPPENS- WHEN- YOU - AND - YOUR- TEACHER- FALL- IN - LOVE!

lol.

love you guys and make sure to review.

kisses

LT


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my lovers. I am really starting to like this story... Getting sexy. Lol.

This story is sexy and you know it. It works out!  
>Anyway let's get to it.<p>

P.s wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!

JACOB

I had my arms around her waist so she couldn't escape but I guess it backfired because now I was feeling her up.

It was like primal urges went through my body and more than anything I felt that I needed her. I needed to be burried deep in her; not here but soon.

I didn't want to do this but I knew what I wanted, whiter voluntarily or not I know my body wanted her.

I wouldn't take her here, she deserved better but i don't know how much longer I could hold off.

She stood in my arms breathing deep but her eyes were closed and now her head was resting backwards on my shoulder.

My hands were still under her left breast and the other on her right upper thigh.

I was massaging those areas while nibbling lightly on her ear.

I am so glad that I my 2nd hour had to report to the library so they could start their media project or I probably would have been interrupter from her soft skin. Knowing her with her shyness if this was interrupted i would never get her to be so relaxed.

She was so relaxed almost in heaven in my arms. While she was relaxed there was like a wolf inside of me that wanted to make love to her in every which way. My left arm moved up a little and wad now resting on her firm, rounded breast and my right hand was now on the outlining of her pussy through her pants.

She began to moan and I took my lips away from her ear to go back to her neck.

I wanted to have sex with her but I wouldn't take advantage of her like this; not when she is all caught up. I just wanted to keep her close.

I don't know what it was about he but it just made me want to be a better person, being around her made me feel like i had found something i really wanted and yet didn't know what it was.

I don't believe in love but I must admit that there is something different about this girl, I will admit I want to have sex with her and I am intrigue my her but love...?

I'm not even going there.

Maybe I am so intrigued by her because secretly, pervertedly I want to turn her out. Make her less shy and more of my sex kitten.

With my hand still on her left breast i felt her nipple harden and she moaned slightly louder.

my dick was about to bust my damn zipper and her nipples were harder than a rock. I knew we had to stop.

I turned her around, shocking her, and held her face in between both of my palms and looked in her eyes seeing the lust-filled expression that was more than likely in my eyes as well. I kissed the side of her face, her forehead, her eyelids and finally and passionately I kissed her lips. She parter her lips for me and I let my tongue slip in.

I could tell from how she kissed that I wasn't her first kiss but I was probably her 3rd maybe 4th but she was not a professional but I had no problem teaching her what I liked. The sparks that went in between our tongues had so much potential. They were so strong that somehow my hands were now around her waist and she was sitting on my desk with me in between her legs with her arms around my neck.

She was almost lying down on my desk so I was supporting her back with one hand and still kissing her passionately.

I had to stop to breath so I took my lips off hers for only a second. This was my chance, "we have to get to class". I couldnt say we had to stop because she may misinterpret it and trust me, i plan to do this again.

My statement still caused her to whimper and although I thought it was cute as I said my body was in some primal/ protective mode and it didn't like seeing her wanting for anything.

My lips went back to hers in such a rush I felt a little dizzy. I was sucking on her bottom lip soft and then hard making her moan in my mouth. Now her legs and arms were both around me and if I didn't stop now I wouldn't.

I pulled back slightly, "Renesmee, we have to slow down or I won't be able to stop."

It was if she was in a trance , she slowly lifted her fingers and let them gently touch her lips which I am guessing were tingling like mine.

I smiled slightly and she looked at me smiling as well.

Her smile did things to my insides, i want to be the one to make her smile all the time.

"what does this mean?" she asked in a small voice that almost had no sound and was yet somehow seductive.

I thought about it, what did this mean? It did mean something, because while I was kissing the shit out of her my inner brain made a mission to make this sweet delicate flower mine. In so many ways... So many positions.

I was definitely a perv now but I don't care anymore, I would serve a 2-5 year probation and a little jail time for her. The hardest part would be finding a job.

I'd think about it later.

"it means you're staying after class a lot more often" I said with confidence. I pecked her lips and since her limbs were still holding on to me i just lifted her small body never letting it leave mine.

Her core was resting on my bulge and damn was it turning me on.

She giggled, I don't know what about and I was too busy fighting urges to ask.

"do I have to leave, we only have like 10 minutes left in the hour" she asked in a giddy little girl voice. In the way she spoke and clung to me led me to believe that she actually was happy about this which made me happy.

"wow. Time went by fast. I guess it does when your having fun. Sure you can stay in here, you can stay in here all day" i said pecking her on the lips watching her smile and blush. She didn't understand how much I wanted her to stay all day. Especially All Night.

She sat on my lap with her butt on my boner , I am pretty sure she noticed.

But just to make sure, without hesitation I asked, "you do know your sitting on my hard dick?"

She blushed and damn was it adorable, "yes I noticed. It's just I kind of liked it" she spoke blushing even harder.

I unconsciously gently rubbed her face.

"you are so adorable" I said without thought.

Instead of smiling she frowned and then tried to get up but I was not having it, I grabbed her slim waist and pulled her back down.

"what's wrong" I asked.  
>She was quiet and then she sighed, "do you know the type of trouble you could get in to if someone found out... About this... About us?"<p>

I did know. Was I willing to take that chance for a piece of young ass?

No.

Luckily all the insides and voices inside told me... She's not some piece of ass.

I said with no hesitation, "i know exactly what I an getting into, that's why I am still here."

She smiled and with that said i kissed her neck and we sat there enjoying each others presence.

i made a mission, she would be mine.

not just my sex kitten though, now i would also make her my angel.

My light in a dark place.

I wasnt sure about love i know that i wanted maybe even needed her. And what Jacob wants Jacob gets.

The saying i live by made me smile because it fit my thoughts perfectly; By Any Means Neccesary.

...

Hey you guys I know this chapter is pretty short but I think you guys will like the next chapter and you guys needed some Jake in your life.

Lol.

wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!

Later LT


	9. Chapter 9

Beautiful people, what have you been up to? Not much? You losers nah I am kidding. I have been super busy with work and man it is hazardous.

Any i am sure most of you don't care; boo. regardless let's get to a story you guys like.

Just to let you know I switched it up a bit for you guys.

*Alice*

"Just shut up alright it really doesn't matter, I mean as you said it's impossible."

I began walking up the stairs and him continuously trying to talk to me is pissing me off.

He should know that i am already pissed off; after the flaunting of his whore and how they had sex and Renesmee is staying after school, I am frustrated. Ness said she was staying to start up her new project but I knew she was lying, she wanted to hang with mr. hottie. I don't blame her, I just miss her.

I need her in times like this, I need her to keep the peace because I am really about to whoop his ass.

"Alice. Alice. ALICE COME HERE!"

I paused, I don't know who the hell he was yelling at but it surely wasn't me.

"Edward I don't know who you are yelling at but you shouldn't use my name; I might think you were yelling at me."

I walked into our kitchen and grabbed me a bottle of FIGI. I was drinking my water with my eyes closed and leaned against the sink trying to keep myself cool.

I felt a sense of warmness and then two arms enveloped me and unless that walking dolphin I keep dreaming about is real, it would be Edward.

I opened my eyes and I saw him. DAMN, I'd rather see the dolphin.

"dolphin?" he said in a low voice looking at me confused. Must've spoken out loud.

I sighed and tried to walk away but he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.

"what do you want?" I said trying to sound angry but as the sparks flew between us it became harder to even remember why I was mad in the first place.

"I want you to give me a hug" he said with a smirk on his face.

I smacked my lips and turned my face to the side in defiance.

I felt one of his hands move from around my waist and he said, threateningly, "you got one more chance."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, i know he isn't going to hit me!  
>That would be an ignorant decision, he knows that although I am small I am a black belt in tae kwon doe and the star pupil in my boxing class.<p>

I did the same thing I did before, I looked away from him showing him the side of my face in defiance.

I don't care what that loser is going to do so I didn't look. After we stayed in that position for what felt like hours in awkwardness I decided to look at him. As soon as my face turned to look at him his lips smashed against mine and ran his hands along my sides, on my curves and around to cup my round, firm ass.

DAMMNIT!

He always gets me like this! I could feel my reluctance waning as instead of my hands pushing his chest away I was pulling him closer.  
>Damn, I felt like singing those songs about despising someone but mainly you despise them because you can't help but adore them.<p>

Edward finally released my lips but as soon as he did he dived back in and sucked on them roughly.

Damn, damn DAMN!

He pulled away again and brought his lips to my ear licking on my lobe while beginning to talk , "I can never get enough of you and it's your fault."

"how is it... My fault?" I asked in between breaths.

"you walking around here in these short shorts and tight tops, taunting me on what you won't let me have. Alice, just let me taste you, just one more time. I'm so sorry for the way I have acted but I need to be in between those beautiful lips. Just once, my Alice, just once, my angel."

I was whimpering, from the sweet nothings he continued to whisper in my ear then it hit me; there were just that... Sweet nothings.

Once he got what he wanted he would go back off to that cheating whore and I would find myself in the same situation. I dont care what he says, i know she is cheating. He thinks i am just jealous, and the day he said that i smacked the shit out of him. AS IF I WOULD BE JEALOUS OF THAT SKANK! I just know she is cheating, but i guess it doesnt matter because he kind of is, too. As he began to suck on my neck i realized there was no kind of to it, he was cheating as well.

I pushed him off of me and in the spin of the moment, I stood up right.

"No, l will not! You always do this, you whisper sweetly in my ear only to leave me high and dry! I am done with this shit!"

I ducked under him and headed to my room when I felt him grab my waist but this time, reflexively, I flipped him over and now he was on his back.

Before I had time to feel bad I laughed, hard, and went upstairs to chill until my sissy got home.

...

I must've been almost sleep when I felt someone get into my bed.

If this is Edward I am going to kick his ass.

I turned over and saw one of my favorite people, Nessie.

I sat up and hugged her hard.

"AWWWWWW! ALICE DON'T DO THAT!" she yelled causing me to burst into a fit of giggles.

"that's not funny!" she shouted.

"it Actually kind of is."

She got up and I thought she was going to leave but she went to my desk and grabbed a plate with two slightly burnt grilled cheeses.

"Edward, wanted me to give you this, you loser."

I rolled my eyes but took the plate and set it on the table next to my bed.

"well, I would love to sit in here with your crazy ass but I am tired, I'm not used to staying after class."

"bet your not. So, how was it staying with Mr. Hottie" I said with a smirk on my face.

I guess she was too busy thinking to notice, but I noticed the small grin on her face.

She finally came out of her trance and kissed my cheek, "goodnight Alli"

"-b- but you didn't...night Ness." i just decided i would ask her in the morning.

She was so in love she didn't even notice that she is two hours late. Wonder what she was doing all that time? This may sound bad but i hope she got some, because she is too uptight to be so young and i just don't want her to die alone. I think me and mr. Hottie are on the same page.

I smirked and went to sleep.

*Edward*

I rolled around in my bed.

DAMMIT

I know she is mad and she has every right to be. The last time we talked I basically asked her to be my mistress.

I can't stop thinking about her and all her beauty, she was like my own special drug. I cant get enough. I still remember the first time she let me taste her.

It was this summer when we were sitting at home while Nessie was volunteering at the animal shelter... best day ever.

...flashback...

"Edward that isn't funny" she pouted when i started talking about her stupid vampire movie where vampires... sparkle!

"whatever Al."

"I'm going to get some water you stupid bagel."

"I'm a stupid bagel?"

She just nodded her head and got up to go in the kitchen. She was wearing her usual home attire, a big tshirt , no bra and boy shorts (the underwear kind.)

She got up and I couldn't help but look at her plump ass as she gracefully walked away.

I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my head.

YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND !

I yelled in my head.

I had been having these thoughts for a couple of weeks and they were slightly disturbing. She is my sister, although not by blood I have always thought of her as my baby sister. But now... Things had changed. I know i have a girlfriend, and i do love Bella, but the question that still haunts me is who do i love more?

Everytime i saw that i see Alice, naked, but that just makes me think that what we have may just be lust.

Before I could stop myself I felt my dick twitch and I was up standing next to her.

I put my arm around her shoulders and let the fire ignite in my soul.

"you gonna get me some water?" I asked.

"umm... Sure."

She is short so she reached up to get the cup but when she did her t shirt slid up and I couldnt stop myself from wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her up. She giggled as she grabbed the cup and I lowered her down so she was touching the ground again

Sue turned around in my arms with her fake mean face on, I smirked and began tickling her sides. She was laughing so hard her eyes closed and she was shaking in my arms. I stared at her as she shook with joy and I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her chin and turned her to my face, I guess she didn't really care because she continued to laugh. As she finally calmed down she saw the way I was holding her and she began to look awkward.

"ummm... Maybe we should get back, i want to play call of duty."

I was silent as I looked at her beautiful face. I leaned down and took her lips into my mouth.

She was tense at first but I felt her relax in my arms and I began to kiss her more passionately.

I took her legs and lifted them and then wrapped them around my waist. I picked her up and brought her upstairs to my room and laid her on my bed.

I shouldn't have let her lips seperate from mine because in that moment she hesitated, "Edward, I don't think this is right. I mean were related and... And... And"

I kissed her all over her face, "We'll worry about that tomorrow, just enjoy today."

She did.

She listened to me, but she was very scared to loose her virtue so I convinced her to let me give her pleasure by licking her core and nibbling on her pulsating core until I could feel her juices flow into my mouth.

That was the day she became my secret, my addiction and the heat of my desire.

...present...

My dick was twitching just thinking about that day. I brought my hands to my pants and tried to rub off some of the tension of my 10 inch member through my pants.

I stopped and turned over on my bed, trying to go to sleep.

I looked at my alarm clock and realized it was almost 2 in the morning which is late when you have to get up to go to school at 7.

After tossing and turning for another 20 minutes i decided to go get some water. I headed downstairs in the dark and went to the kitchen and grabbed some Dasani water. I turned on the kitchen lights and sat on the island table drinking my water and thinking about what happened this morning.

The way Bella flaunted our sex bugged me, it's as if she purposely wanted to hurt Alice. But Bella's a nice girl, she wouldn't do that.

In all honesty, I didn't want to have sex with Bella, it just happened.

I had been rubbing my man through my pants after thinking about Alice, and how she was eating her ice cream earlier. I know, weird but it was so damn sensual the way her lips moved. Can you really blame me? I haven't tasted her sugar tasting pussy lips in almost a month... A month!

Well, Bella walked in and thought my dick was on high because of her taking a shower and to keep up with the story I, well... you know. Okay, I am not going to lie it wasn't bad in fact it was good sex but I knew that Bella wasn't the one I wanted to bury my shaft in.

I know Alice is upset because I told her it would be bad for us to be publicly together so I prefer to keep Bella for public appearances and Alice as my secret lover. I wasnt entirely wrong, i know she wants to be together but i also know she is hesitant for us to spill the beans, especially to Nessie.

Regrardless, I know she is upset but I also know that she loves me almost as much as I love her.

She had never spoke it out loud and neither had I but the sparks between us, even when we touched spoke louder than either one of us ever could.

When i thought about making love to Alice I felt my member shift and I found my body slowly wanting to walk across the hall to her room.

I got up and decided to go get me a drink of water. I went downstairs and turned on the kitchen lights, by clapping, and got some Dasani.

I shut the fridge door and turned off the lights, heading upstairs to my room. As I walked up the stairs getting closer to my room and hers I felt so many fantasies swim through my mind.

I kept seeing these things, her sucking and caressing my dick, her legs ankles crossed behind my neck as i hit her g- spot the twitch she gets when she orgasms,until I finally snapped.

SHE IS MY ANGEL! She can't deny me! She won't!

I need her and dammit I will have her, no matter what.  
>...<p>

*Alice*

I am a pretty little butterfly, that was my dream. I love sleeping because my dreams are usually things I could never do in real life. Like be a butterfly.

I am a pretty light sleeper so I could feel when I moved but didn't pay much attention it, sometimes I toss and turn.

After my movements interrupted my butterfly dream I made up a new one of me being a princess stuck in a castle and at first the prince was Edward but when he got there, he started... Transforming.

He became a lime green color, his stomach got really big and his ears went inside his head and then popped out at the top of his head and weirdest of all HE GOT AN IRISH ACCENT!

OMG HE WAS TURNING INTO SHREK!

Another movement interrupted that dream, Thank God! I felt something on my leg but chose to ignore once more, its probably my blanket.

I spread my legs open like scissors so I could get comfortable once more after all the moving.

I finally got back into a dream and it was me in one of my favorite movies, Midnight.

It was a movie about werewolves and vampires and a human girl who falls for both but chooses to be with the vampire. Gross. In my dream, I was kissing werewolf hunk Blake. Oh he is so hot.

I felt another movement but this time , it felt pleasurable. I would've been pissed about it's interruption of my hot dream with my werewolf but it felt good. I felt a tiny movement and a moan came out of my mouth and that is when I decided to open my eyes.

As soon as I opened my eyes I realized that pleasure was coming from my core and my pleasure giver was none other than Edward.

"What the...!" I shouted while moving my hips away from Edward. As I was moving away from him, moving closer to my headboard he grabbed my wrist pulling them up and my head hit the pillow behind me.

"Edward, Edward please! Please stop!" I said moving my hips as much as possible so his lips didn't touch my southern ones. It's not that I didn't want Edward, despite me being mad at him I couldn't deny that I loved him. That's the problem.

I needed him to love me enough to not treat me like some sex whore, I needed to stand my ground. I knew he wanted me and if I let him just have what he wants he may never give me the respect I want.

He seemed to be in some haze and I knew there was only one way to make him come out of it; but it wouldn't be pretty. Well, there is a second but my hands are being held down so i cant chop his ass in the head.

I made my decision, as he was down beggining to rip off my panties I let fake tears come to my eyes and I sniffled.

Almost immediately, he stopped and stood up looking at me affectionately.

"Alice? Alice!" he said but for dramatic affect I curled up into a fetal position.

"Alice, I'm so so sorry, love" he said with a sad tinge to his voice. I felt him move and he sat at the edge of my bed.

I brought my head out and looked at him with his head in his hands.

Dammit!

That is why I hated to cry, Edward always took my tears so serious, especially when he was the one that makes them. He used to fight on a regular, threatening and whooping anybodies ass who made me cry. He always told me that ' there are only few people worth your tears but those few people will never make you cry. So dont cry.'

"Alice, I am so sorry I just- just- just love you so much. I miss you, I miss giving you pleasure that would ultimately give me pleasure. Alice, I'm sorry and I don't blame you if you never forgive me." His words were so emotionless almost as if he was trying to hide his feelings.

Damn. He was really tore up about this I sighed and got up and touched his shoulder causing him to shiver.

"You dont have to try to make me feel better. I was wrong."

I kissed the side of his face and he turned around and I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

I smiled and kissed his cheek then his forehead and all over his face until I got to his face.

"Edward, I love you too but I am not just some sex whore. I understand that right now me and you can't be together but I just want some type of assurance that we will be."

He nodded his head and slowly brought his hands to my cheeks were he caressed them. He let his thumb brush against my bottom lip, "one day we will be, I promise."

He brought his lips to mine and we started off kissing softly and then the kiss became more passionate and hard.

He picked me up and sat me on his lap running his hands up and down my body and I did the same to his chest until I slowly made my way to his member where I touched it's hardness. I gasped, not only was it big but... Is it possible for it to be that stiff?

Before I could awkwardly ask he took my lips back into his and grabbed my hand. He took my hand and I could feel his hand which held mine undoing the lace on his sweats. He pulled my hands down into his pants and left them there on his dick.

It was unbelievably hard, like I don't think any external part of your body should be able to get that hard. I mean i have touched it before but Damn!

"you see what you do to me?"

Damn! I am amazing if I can do that to him!

I mean Edward had been hard before over me and I had felt it but he had never been this hard.

I began to stroke it and Edward reacted by moaning and putting his hands in my pants.

I was already wet but when he brought his hands to my clitoris I felt like I was peeing on myself but without pee, If that makes sense.

I began stroking him harder and stopping every now and again to touch his balls which gave him great pleasure. He began rolling my clit in between his thumb and index and using his other hand to pinch at my nipples while the fingers on his other hand had now entered my pussy.

I don't know how long we did this but as the saying goes, "time flies when your having fun." I felt myself clench around his hands as he pumped in and out of my core. I felt him grow inside of my fast moving hand, his dick now pulsating because of the hardness.

I was whimpering and my back was arching and only seconds later I felt the juices flow completely and fully from my pussy. I was so twitching and so stuck in my orgasm I didn't notice that Edward had lost some of his sperm cells as I was letting go.

It was all over my hand. I scooped up some of his sperm put it on my fingers, which I took out of his pants and brought them to my mouth tasting him. What? I have touched him but never tasted it before so i was curious.

It tasted weird, kind of like water but different. I don't really know how to explain it but it wasn't bad, it tasted kind of good.

He brought his hands to his lips to and I guess his fingers had my juices on them. He closed his eyes as he sucked hard on his fingers.

"the sweet taste of my Alice" he opened his eyes and smiled at me, he kissed my lips and laid back on my bed pulling me on top of him.

"you gotta be out my room by 6."

I love Ness but I guess I am a bit of a hypocrite because I don't want to tell her and I would rather keep Edward my secret, too. It's not that I don't trust her, I trust her with my life I am just afraid she may say it isn't right or that I am a whore and although i have friends Nessie is my best one, the person who I honestly don't think I could live happily without. I dont want her to think badly about me.

"okay" he said with no complaint as he held me tighter.

I sighed and went to sleep peacefully in his arms., I just hope this is not just another moment of passion. I want more... But at what cost?

...

LOL WHO THOUGHT THAT THOSE TWO WERE THAT SERIOUS!

I mean i figure most of you knew that Eddie and Alice were crushing on each other but don't think you guys thought it was that serious.  
>They have been finger banging, lol. And what happened with Nessie after school? I don't know... Don't ask!<br>Who thinks Edward is a stupid bagel? What would you do if you were in this situation? Just questions my readers, I am curious.  
>It has been like a week since I updated but I have been sick and since I procrastinated on a project i had to jam it all in.<p>

I hope this pretty long chapter makes up for it.

Oh and everyone I really love you guys and even when I am discouraged because I don't have the amount of reviews I want, I will continue to write. I have read too many good stories that where the author stopped writing because of reviews and that is one of the things I promised myself an my first fans that I would never do and I meant it. I like the reviews because they are beautiful, funny and very inspirational but that was not the reason I decided to write and it damn sure won't be the reason I stop.

To ALL my fans, old new, reviewers, non reviewers, anonymous and knownI LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU INSPIRE ME!

Kisses from the Ladee.

LadeeTwilight


	10. Chapter 10

I love you guys and I apologize for taking so long. I had to buy a new charger and then found mine, my grandparents were in town and I have been booked but I am not going to lie I have also been pretty damn lazy.

I love you guys as I said and I am sorry, i will try to be better. I can make all these excuses but no matter what i feel bad for making you guys wait so long.

Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

...

Renesmee*

I walked into class the next morning feeling dropped from my high.

Why? Why would I feel this way after the amazing makeout session that was more an almost sex session?

Because I am about to end it.

I just can't do it. I can't be the freak he wants me to be, especially with my past.

I went home yesterday and was in a total euphoric state and I thought everything was good... Until I went to sleep.

Lately, my nightmares have ceased but last night I dreamt about the worst day of my life. The day he swore to me that he would be my first, that I would bear his child... That I would forever be his.

For the first night in years I woke up and actually cried, hard.

I wanted to be normal so that maybe I could start an abnormal relationship with Mr. Black but my life is just too much to get him involved.

I sat in the back of the class in my regular attire, not Alice's. I wore baggy black sweatpants and a red hoodie with black and red converses.

As soon as I saw Mr. Black walk inside I was taken away. He had this glow to him that I hadn't seen on him. He looked amazing in his gray slacks, crisp white t-shirt and black expensive looking shoes.

His hair look in a disarray as usual but it was absolutely hot on him.

Since this was basically free period and his real classes of honors business and economics didn't start until after this he just told everyone to go grab a book off his bookshelf to read for the hour.

Before he could even speak I made my way back to his office and got on my account. I would try to act as professional as possible because Mr. Black was too hot to ignore and if I don't I will never tell him my opinion.

I was on the laptop starting my new project of finding an ancient and not well known native American tribe and make a power point of the tribe and explain what you believe would have happened to them if they had not been slaughtered, taken over or whatever the circumstances.

I felt his presence even before his lips pecked at my neck.

He whispered in my ear, "so that's the new project huh?"

I just nodded in response.

He stood up and then questioned me, "you okay? You seem quiet."

"yeah I'm fine it's just... Ill tell you after class" I promised and continued to work on my PowerPoint in silence.

It wouldn't be hard, I find in interest in things like this all the time just for free time.

I continued to work and got lost in the tribe and almost jumped out of my seat when the bell rang. Mr. Black walked back into the office and sat next to me closing my laptop as I saved my work.

I sighed as I turned to him. I saw the look on his face that showed worry and it made me feel bad.

"hey, what's wrong?"

Again I sighed, "I can't do this."

I didnt have to explain it was obvious to what I was talking about.

"why?" he asked, not sounding upset more confused.

"I just can't, I have way too much going on in my life right now to get you involved."

"ohhh kay" he said weirdly and before I knew it he picked me up turned me around and kissed my lips passionately, begging me with his lips not to let us go.

I don't see why it matters I mean we were basically just a no strings attached thing anyway.

I didn't want him to stop, his lips were setting a passion in my body that couldn't be explained. Without my permission I wrapped my arms and around his neck and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist.

I was unintentionally grinding on him and then like magic I remembered what I had to do and I jumped down and lightly pushed him back.

He had a face that said he was upset with my decision but his eyes showed he was more lustful than upset.

"is this really what you want to do?" he asked.

I couldn't speak, my lips were still ablaze so I just nodded.

He opened the door and stood there, the signal of saying, 'you have been dismissed, you are no longer needed so get the fuck out.'

Even though I am the one who made this decision it hurt to see that he hadn't really fought to change my decision. I mean he kissed me but that just makes me believe that this purely a sexual relationship.

I reluctantly walked out of the room and just as I made it past him I turned around and looked him in the eye, "can we still be friends?"

I really hoped he would say yes but another side of me hoped he wouldn't say anything and kiss me once more. Only one more touch of his lips would change my mind.

He gave me a small smile that made me smile. He leaned down and my body warmed up in anticipation, he whispered in my ear, "sure. But I don't think you'll be able to resist for long."

Before I could give my smart remark he pecked my lips and turned around going back into his class.

I stood there at a blank for a few minutes until I felt my face heat up and found the nerves in my legs. I walked away and headed outside by the blossom tree I found myself hanging around whenever I needed to think after a 'me and Mr. Black'session.

I sat down and put my backpack to the side of me. I slowly slid down the tree and just thought about my complicated life.

I don't know why but a tear slid down my face as i thought about everything I have been through.

I have always been so sure of life ever since high school started but now, for the first time in years... I was unsure.

I hated it and more importantly the feeling of being unsure scared me.

….

Omg this chapter just feels short but don't worry because I am finally getting both of my stories more organized so you guys chapter should be up before Easter. I have the next chapter and the next and all of them mapped up until chapter 17 on what I am going to do so be looking out .

And expect your ladies drama.

Love you

LT


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya guys. I'm sorry but I am having a bad day, my oldest dog made me really mad today. Luckily for you guys though the stress builds up the need for me to write. So let's get to it. ... *Jacob* I can't help how I feel about her, is that my fault? I couldn't deny it any longer, I didnt just have lust for her, it was stronger. Love would be too far, I couldn't love... Anyone. I would admit that me and her had a connection and I wish she would except it so I could figure out how to either deal or get over it. I mean when we were doing our whole make out sessions phase I was pretty content. Not completely, but I am not sure if I ever could be. I sat at my desk in a class full of kids thinking about what could have gone wrong. We were doing so well, or at least I thought so. Was I wrong? Did I misread her? I don't think so because even as I pecked her when she declared her separation she seemed to get caught in it and was melting in my arms. I sighed happy that this was my last hour and as I thought that I pulled out my phone under my desk and texted one of my best friends next to Rosalie of course, Embry. *Embry, what's up man?* He texted back almost immediately. ^what's wrong, man? Me and you talked yesterday and you never text while at work* I sighed. Him and Rose know me way to well and at times it can be pretty annoying. *fine. Call Rose and I want you and her to meet me here, I need some advice in person but I have some work to finish. ^ ^okay^ He replied. I sat there waiting for some kid to come up and ask me a question about the assignment but was surprised when no one did. I guess i shouldn't have been surprised, it wasn't that hard. All they had to do was pick three historical events and explain to me and the class by the end of the week what would've happened if the event had an outcome opposite to the original and why they think so and what would have happened if they were in charge of that event and why. Didn't seem to complicated especially for juniors and seniors . I just sat at my desk, painfully awaiting when this day would be over. About 20 minutes later with only 2 minutes left to class I was explaining the homework when someone busted into the classroom. "KEEP ON DANCING TIL THE WORLD ENDS! IF YOU FEEL IT LET IT HAPPEN KEE..." He stopped mid sentence as he noticed all the adolescent faces staring back. I just shook my head and quietly said "class, this is my... This is Embry." He smiled like the goof he was and waved. He sung, unfortunately , "I am Embry I like to play, I like to play yes everyday and everyday that I do play I play with my play with my pal Jake HOORAY!" Some kids hesitantly clapped, others looked as if they were waiting doe Ashton Kutcher to say PUNKD and the rest looked like me and had the 'what the hell is wrong with him' look. "I told you not to sing that song" Rose said making herself known. Half the class gasped which didn't surprise me. Rosalie was undoubtedly shockingly beautiful and would probably star in half the boys dreams tonight. Just as I was about to introduce her the bell rang and I hoped up running to my office grabbing my black cardigan and the keys to my red 2013 Bentley Continental GT V8. I love my cars. I came back in to see half the class just know leaving, trying not to gawk at my weird friends. "come on guys" I say heading out of my class making sure to lock it and turn off the lights. We were headed to the car when I saw the girl whoni couldn't seem to get out my head. I frowned, stupid girl making me think about you. She glanced at me for a moment and I saw her eyes light up and then she slightly grimaced. As much as I hate to say it, her grimace made my heart ache. DAMMIT! She was looking at Rose with almost a sad expression and i knew why. For some reason I wanted to go over and explain, but what would be the point? It's not like it will change her decision. So I hopped in the car making the decision to not look back. "so, are you going to tell us what's wrong?" asked Rose from the passenger seat. "I finally got us to a point to where we could show our attraction and in less than a a week I lost it." They were both quiet before Rose spoke, "what did she say?" "the normal 'its not you, it's me' bull shit." They were again quiet and I was beginning to get frustrated. "Welp! I say we go out to drink" of course this being Embry. "you are so stupid!" rose yelled which led them intO an argument until I stopped them. "maybe he is right. I need to get my mind off of her." Embry cheered and Rose shook her head as I headed home ready to throw on some 'kick it!' clothes, so I could forget the stupid, adolescent girl who had a pull on me that I couldn't detach. ...… Everybody I am so sorry for multiple things. One for how this chapter is one big paragraph, it's because I am on my iPod and that is how this stupid edit thing pops up. That is why I made it short so y'all wouldn't have to read so much like that in one bog ass paragraph. Two I am sorry it took so long but my document app kept erasing the damn chapter and it got me so annoyed I didn't even want to type anymore but you guys deserve a chapter. Let me say this I will start updating on a laPtop from now one because I finally got Internet so let's hope It works so I don't bruise you guys eyes. Seeya. Lt 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey my lovers.

Wow, saying lovers makes me sound like a whore!

I HOPE I AM NOT A WHORE! MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY WIFE DIVORCED ME!

(I'm kidding, she is only a play wife. Well play ex wife. I wouldn't e surprised if I was dumped for being a whore. I cheated with like 3 other people. J/k)

Anyway, story time.

*Jacob*

"TONIGHTTTTTTT ! WE ARE YOUNG! AND WE'LL SET THE WORLD ON FIRE!" I sung loud as I jumped on the bar at my house.

I have no problem admitting...I AM FUCKED UP! After getting back from the club and having a quickie with some hot stranger behind the club, I must say tonight hasn't been too bad.

I went there to get my mind off of Nessie, and of course my bitch Tequila would always be here to take away my troubles.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JAKE, DAMMIT!"

I jumped off the table and walked straight in her face, "WHO THE HE'LL ARE YOU TALKING TO ROSE?" I yelled.

We always got like this.

"YOU BITCH!"

"you don't want to do this Rose."

She got up and looked me in the eye, "I'm going to make you eat those words you fuck."

We had a stare down until I finally looked at Embry, "EMBRY! call it!"

"you guys, please, let's not do this."

Embry is usually hyper so for some strange reason when he was drunk he was more... Reasonable.

"CALL IT!" rose yelled.

"fine! I hope you both die!"

He got up and stood in the middle of both of us but far enough back to were we could see each other and he wouldn't be hit.

"1, 2, 3!"

Me and rose both pulled out our guns as fast as we could and shot. My Kahr Arms CW9 9mm compact, her .45 caliber.

We both fell on the ground blood spilling from us both.

"SHIT!" we both yelled.

SHE HIT MY ARM!

"SHE HIT MY ARM!"

"YOU GOT MY THIGH!"

We both stared at each other on the ground before we both got up, her limping me holding my arm.

We walked to, Embry who was now getting together our huge first aid kit and looked at him, "who won!" we asked.

He stopped looked at us with narrow eyes.

Eyed both of our bleeding bodies before saying, "it's a draw."

"damn!" we both shouted. We sat down in the chair, pissed off, waiting for Embry to fix us.

"bite."

Embry put the stick in my mouth as he removed the bullet in my arm with the tweezers. After my bullet was removed he went to Rose removing her bullet.

He grabbed a sterilizing wipe and wiped away the blood before applying pressure to the wound. Then he put some ointment on it and then wrapped my upper arm in a gauze.

He then repeated the step on rose's bloody thigh.

I know, weird for people to be so calm after shooting your best friend, but when you've done some of the things we've done this is nothing new.

Me and Rose were wrapped up and as soon as we were we hugged each other.

"sorry, Jakey."

"sorry, rosey."

We hugged and then... Well the alcohol finally got to us because we went to the couch, or bed or in Embry's case the tub and passed out.

I want to die.

I woke up with a hangover. It wasn't as bad as some of my past ones, but it was bad.

I don't want to go to work but... I do want to see the reason for my hangover.

Renesmee.

So I went to the bathroom and pulled out some advil and popped them in my mouth followed by some water.

I got up from the couch, groggily, and i went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I took my shower, I freshened up in some deodorant, put on my under garments and then three on some brown slack and a white button up shirt.

My friends were still sleep so I left them to there rest and headed out the door to my mustang.

...:...  
>I sat in the class at my desk in the class and waited for my first class to come, the class with my obsession in it.<p>

She walked in after a few other students, she looked really tired and a little frustrated.

The thing that really got me though was that she didn't even look at me.

I would address it later when we were alone.

"okay, class who in here is more than half of the way done?" I asked when everyone was in the class and the bell rang.

Only four of the 19 students raised their hands.

I sighed, "okay, well let's get to work. Who needs a laptop for the powerpoints?" 8 people now raised their hands.

"Leah, do you mind going to get the laptops?"

"Not at all, Mr. Black" she said in a weird voice.

Whatever.

"Renesmee, go get your project set up in my office.

I guess she hadn't heard me because she sat their looking out the window with a blank expression on her face. I walked to her desk and tapped her shoulder taking her out of her moment.

"go to my office and set up your project, I'll be there to help in a few minutes."

She didn't say anything just stared at me and for a moment I couldve sworn I saw tears forming in her eyes.

What the hell?

She got up and headed to my office and i couldn't help but watch her beautiful figure walk away.

I turned back to the class just as Leah walked back in handing out laptops.

"alright, everyone get started and if there are any questions come to my office so I can answer them. Are there any questions now?"

No one raised there hands so I told them to get started and i headed to my office.

I walked in to see, Nessie with her head down and from the rising and falling of her back I guessed she was crying.

I walked to her and pulled her into a hug.

She just stood there with her head down in my chest as i rubbed her back.

"it's okay, don't cry."

After a few more comforting words she hesitantly lifter her arms and put them around my back.

We just stood there in each others arms until she lifted her head and wiped the excess tears.

"I'm sorry" Is all she said.

"no worries. In fact, I want you to stay after class so me and you can properly discuss what is going on. Okay?"

"mmmhmmm."

She sat back down and I expected her to sign in to her Seattle University account but instead she stopped typing altogether. She stopped for a long time and I was about to ask what the problem was when she closed the laptop and laid her head on my shoulder.

"c- c- can I just sit for today? I don't feel good."

"of course" I responded to her question.

"do you want me to stay?" I asked her as she cuddled closer to me, now holding onto my arm.

She just nodded so we sat there in silence as she leaned on my arm. As we sat there I began to nod off and she was already asleep curled up next to me when the bell rang.

Damn an hour goes by pretty damn fast.

She still layer there in my arms asleep so i slowly removed myself from her, or at least I tried.

As soon as I was up she began to wake up, "Mr. Black?"

She looked so damn adorable as she wiped her eyes and stretched in her jogging pants and t shirt.

I couldn't help saying, "you can call me Jacob."

She blushed, why? Don't know.

"ummm... Jacob?" she said. My name never sounded so amazing than when it left her lips.

"yes, sweetheart" i couldn't help but say.

"can I s-s-stay here? I just really nee..."

I cut her off.

"don't worry about it just, rest. But.. Before we do that you need to tell me what's going on" i said as I sat next to her in the other chair.

She looked down, "I- It's nothing I'm just being a baby."

I took my head placed it under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at me, "tell me."

She sighed, "I had a really bad dream. It just got to me. I know it's stupid." she put her head back down.

I pulled her head back up to my face and without hesitation smashed my lips to hers. She was not reluctant as she usually would have been she just melted in my arms. I kissed her with a passion i didn't know was there. I licked her lips and she immediately opened them for me.

I dodged my tongue into her mouth and we had a battle for dominance that I easily won. I rubbed my arms all over her soft body.

I couldn't help myself, there is something about her that gets me. That's when it hit me and i pulled away stopping our kissing and causing her to whimper.

She was special and even though I am positive she wants me, I want her to be confident of that decision. I don't want to take advantage of he sadness. I have to give her time, she needs to be in her right mind.

she whimpered and that simple sound almost made me loose my cool.

"Renesmee, i dont think we should do this. I am not going to take advantage of you. I want to be with you but not this way."

she looked at me for awhile before nodding solemly and laying her head back on my shoulder. I unknowingly began to play with her chestnut colored curls and she just wrapped her arms around my waist again and nodded off.

we just sat there and enjoyed the silence and while we did that, i had time to think.

About the past, about the present... about the future.

could i see this small, delicate angel in my future.

I dont know.

Is that where i want her?

Absoulutely.

i tried to tell myself to remeber what Rose said. We are not the same people we used to be, the same rules dont apply. I tried, but its hard.

i dont know if i could be with her, especially if i cant give her what every woman at some point wants.

love.

Even if me and her did find ourselves on the same page now and just had casual sex, that doesnt mean that it would last.

Either she would fal for me or i would accidentaly fall for her. I dont want that to happen.

Its not that i dont believe in love, i just think love is stupid.

I mean, people think their in love, then they do crazy things to protect the ones they love, things they would never in a million years do.

I have heard so many stories of men you went insane over a woman, love is real and yet imaginary.

To me, love is a stupid thing, it takes over your thoughts and changes you into someone your not.

i like who i am and i dont want some stupid feelings for some girl to change who i am.

Especially when that girl could get me fired.

I knew i had to sort out my feelings because even as i thought of all of this and how stupid love really is, when she rubbed her cheek against my chest i lost track of my whole inner rant.

i didnt, dont want her to change me but i could feel it happening whether i like it or not.

she had in less than 4 months became my every thought, my every dream my every desire and i hated and loved it.

But most importantly, i didnt know what to do with it.

...

she was still in my back room laying on the lounge couch i have back there. I am glad this school has money because that means my office is a pretty big room and so she was in comfort as i sit at my desk watching the other students.

it was the last class of the day and to be honest i was starting to get a little worried. Renesmee had been sleep all day.

That dream mustve been terrible.

i was too busy thinking i didnt notice what was happening until Josh, a student, called my name.

"ummm, Mr. Black? Your arm is bleeding."

i didnt know what he was talking about until i remembered what happened when i was drunk.

damn! the wound mustve been a serious flesh wound.

"Ummm, thanks?" i asked.

I mean what do you say to that?

luckily, the bell rang and everyone got up.

"Class make sure you work on your projects, we will be presenting next wednesday."

I walked into my office and took off my shirt and looked at the bloody wrap. It wasnt too bad but it was bad enough to seep through a little.

i took the wrap off and too out some alcohol pads and wiped the wound causing it to burn, bad.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" renesmee yelled. She yelled at me and put her hand on my arm gently rubbing the length of my arm.

i dont know what was so erotic about that but it did cause big Jake to twitch.

"im fine, just a wound from yesterday."

She looked hesitant to pull her hand away but she eventually let it go, "okay."

i continued wiping the wound and before i could grab the first aid kit i keep in my office she grabbed and took out the wrap.

"I took a first aid class, let me do it."

i had no protest. She got the wrap and wrapped my arm just right.

but the way she did it was... sensual.

i dont think she purposely tried to be so damn sexy, it wasnt her fault, its just she turns me on so easily.

she was finally done and the wound actually felt numb, as if her hands healed all the pain.

"There you go."

"Thanks."

we just looked at each other in one of those movie moments.

Finally i took the inituative and leaned forward, she copied my movements and as we got closer our lips touched.

we kissed passionately for who knows how long until i felt my rod get so stiff that i had to stop or i we would be having a serious problem.

well, depends on who you ask.

i stopped and she again whimpered.

IS HOT!

"ness, do you ummm... have a ride?"

she looked at me and then sighed with dissapointment.

"Ummm, no... Seth has after football practice so i have to wait for him."

i got up grabbed my keys and my jacket.

"Come on, your going to ride with me."

i pray someone is at her house, i dont want to get there and then take her.

but damn would that be a nice night.

...

lol.i am stupid. sorry for it taking so long.

oh and 2read, thank you so much i really loved the pm. it touched my heart.

xoxo

ladee got to go my ride finna leave.

seeya


	13. Chapter 13

Hey lovely people what is up with you? Well I am piled with exams and volunteer work and my scholarship so yeah!. No. There is not a good part to anything I just said. Well, other than the volunteer work. ALSO I AM SO SORRY WITH HOW HIDEOUS THIS CHAPPIE LOOKS BUT I CAN'T GO WITHOUT YOU GUYS ANY LONGER SO HERE IS THE UGLY CHAPTER. Whatever it is time to write ... *Renesmee* We were in his amazing, expensive car and it was so awkward because there was a lot of tension... The sexual kind. I decided to break it before we both died from it, "so... How do you afford all these nice cars on a teacher salary?" He looked at me with a smirk on his beautiful face, "I don't think you want to know." I chuckled at his vagueness, "what are you some type of under the radar drug dealer?" He smirked but didn't look at me this time, "I STILL don't think you want to know." I rolled my eyes, "are you going to answer any of my questions?" "aaanh" he said for the so-so signal. "you cant so-so a question!" I said, beginning to get upset. "I think..." he spoke purposely teasing me. I huffed and turned the other way, hell I tried. I was looking out the window when I felt warm arms go around my waist. WTF! He pulled me into his lap and was now holding me but I was desperately moving to get away from him. "MR. BLACKKK!" I yelled about three times waiting for him to explain to me why he was now putting our lives in danger! "I'm not going to answer you until you address me as Jacob, Jake if that sounds better" he shrugged as he still had no hands on the wheel! I would have argued but now is not the time, "okay. Jacob...?" I spoke in a sweetly sick voice. "yessssssss?" "WHY AREN'T YOU DRIVING CORRECTLY?" He sighed and slowed down the car to a mere 15 miles and without words grabbed my hips and repositioned me so now I was sitting on his groin. Awkward. He is taller than me by at least a foot so his chin was resting on my head and his arms were on either side of my body. "is that better?" he said leaning his head down so his cheek was now touching mine. My breath hitched when I answered, "not better but safer you ass-wipe" I said the word with endearment causing him to give a hearty chuckle as he drove. He sped up and now we were only a few blocks from my house, "it's right here" I told him. He slowed down and I was about to get out of the car awkwardly when I felt his arms tighten around my waist. "where exactly do you think you are going?" he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. "ummmm... Home?" I asked. "now what kind of un-responsible adult would leave you alone in this house?" I looked around and realized what he was talking about, both of my siblings must be gone. Edward is probably at practice and Alice is probably at boxing class. I rolled my eyes but smirked at him, "you are bad." He smiled, "you just noticed?" I shook my head and opened the door for us to get out, him right on my heals. I don't know what it was about this guy but no matter how much I wanted to ignore him, or my lust and want for him... I just couldn't. It was like no matter how far I stray he would be there to pull me back in and the even more confusing part is I didn't mind. I could feel his breath on my neck as he stood behind me while I unlocked the door. "I don't like being examined, so..." i said feeling uncomfortable and yet comfortable enough in his presence to speak my mind." "awww..." he said but instead of stopping his stare, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I dropped the keys. "someones a klutz" he whispered into my ear and began to slightly nibble on my ear. Oh goodness gracious! I was falling into his arms and he was falling into my heart. Wait, WHAT DID I JUST THINK? You know what... This is wrong. We are in front of my house. Then I thought... Oh my god! WHAT IF SOMEONE FROM SCHOOL SEES? I pushed him off which must have caught him off guard because he actually stumbled back a little and tripped on one of the stairs. "OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY!" I yelled and ran to him. "it's okay" he said wiping the little blood off of his elbow and getting up like the fall didn't hurt at all. He stood up and I walked behind him as he walked in the house and looked around. "real nice house. No wonder you're so mean, you're spoiled" he said with a playful smirk. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off as he plopped on the couch as if he owned the place. He got up fast and before I could stop him he was behind me, his hands on my hips roaming up and down my sides heating up my body causing an involuntary moan. "don't put up that finger unless you mean it" he whispered in my ear. He moved his lips down to my neck and ran his hot tongue along my neck and bit down with pressure and yet gently. HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT WAS MY SPOT, I BARELY KNEW? I could feel moisture flowing in my vagina and it felt so good. Why can't me and him just have sex once? It's like there was a voice inside of me begging me to let him take me and it is so hard to argue when he is touching me this way. "do you like that, my Nessie?" My Nessie. That had a beautiful ring to it. I am usually stubborn and even the thought of being claimed and not being free pisses me off but... "His Nessie" is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever heard of. I involuntarily nodded and leaned my neck back so he had better access and I also kissed his jaw. He turned me around and quickly picked me up and connected our lips. He sat down on the couch and positioned me so I was now straddling his waist. His hands moved up and down my back finally settling on the waist line of my sweats. He took his mouth away from mines and before I could protest he pulled my shirt and began to run his tongue along my bra-less chest. Where the hell did my bra go? I looked over his shoulder and noticed it where we were before, damn he is fast. He flicked my already rock hard nipples and my head went back as I moaned. I guess the arch of my back pushed my nipples in his face because he immediately took one in his mouth. He devoured it so hungrily that he had my nipple and areola in his mouth. I was whimpering at the sensation, I could feel the wetness pooling in my underwear. Damn! I liked these undies. He took his mouth off of my nipple causing a whimper to escape my lips and he looked at me with a smirk and i didn't understand until he spoke. "that is so damn hot." I still didn't get it, "what?" He smiled and then grabbed my hand and pulled it down in between my legs to my lady part. I didn't get what his point was until I realized he had his palm to his pants not my wet panties. "you got my pants all wet" he whispered seductively in my ear. I blushed, I was so embarrassed I did the first most logical and yet idiotic thing that came to mind, I buried my head in the crevice between his neck and shoulder. "I am so sorry" I mumbled into his neck causing him to shiver and then chuckle. For what? Not sure. "Nessie look at me" he said gently while stroking my back. I just shook my head, it was too embarrassing. "Nessie come on" he said shaking my back I just mumbled 'no'. "Renesmee, look at me" he said with a slight force to his voice. The force to his voice didn't make me scared, in fact it made my vagina muscles quiver in anticipation. Just the thought of him dominating me made me tingle. God, I had changed so fast, I used to be afraid to even let people touch me and now my pussy can't help but clench and tingle at the mere thought of this man... This teacher. I pulled back and looked at him and he took my face in his hands, "you have no reason to be ashamed of something that happens naturally." My face was completely aflame and on display for him to see but I guess he liked it because he pecked my lips causing them to tingle as if there were tiny explosions all over them. I looked him in the eyes and pulled up the courage to say the obvious, "this friend thing is not going to work." He kissed my neck and chuckled and the more he pecked at me the harder he chuckled which caused me to laugh. "why are we... Laughing" I spoke in between laughs. "because... You like... Just stated... ... The obvious." I stopped laughing and got a really serious face, well I tried , "it wasn't that funny." Jake stopped laughing too and looked at me with a serious face for what felt like a long time before he fell off the couch, laughing even harder than before. The thing that pissed me off was that I was sitting on his lap so I had fallen and he was too busy holding his stomach and saying, 'i can't breathe' to notice. I got up and I walked upstairs to change my pants then came back back down to the fridge to warm up some left over lasagna I turned back and kicked Jake in the leg. He stopped laughing and I started. I walked to the fridge and went to get the yummy ass lasagna. As I bent over rummaging for the lasagna, I instantly felt his presence behind me, but not just his presence... I felt his hard member pressed against my butt. I was so scared, it felt so weird. I have never really seen one, i felt one (and it was small) but from how his felt it seemed to be really big, like huge. But even that wasn't the reason I was scared. I was scared because the last time I felt something this hard I ... I couldn't even think about it. I pulled myself up with the lasagna in my hand and I felt his member even more as he pulled me to it by my waist. It was so big and hard, I was kind of excited but I couldnt get over my memories and then he said something that almost made me cry with past nightmares, "look what you've done to me" he whispered seductively in my ear. That was all I could handle, I reacted and elbowed him hard in the stomach. I think it hurt me more than him due to all his glorious muscles but regardless he let go of me and I stumbled to the counter where I hurriedly put down the lasagna so I wouldn't drop it. I could feel the lone tears sliding down my cold face. I was breathing hard and my heart was racing. I closed my eyes willing my subconscious to believe that we were not in danger and that the demon was not here to hurt me again. There was no evil only the beauty, cockiness and care of my teacher, my friend, someone who without trying was slowly and surely putting me back together. Changing into someone I had never been. I don't know what to think, love is so irrevocably stupid, hypocritical and mainly it is a liar. Love is family, supposedly, but my mother never loved me and my father didn't love my mother. Well, not when I was around. 'HE' didn't love me either no matter what he whispered in my ears on those soul reaping nights. As far as my present family and few friends, I honestly believe they just enjoy my company because they are amazing. I have never loved anyone. There is a few people that I would die for, Alice being first to come to mind. Every other person i tried to love has hurt me. So I don't believe relationships and love. People can say they love you but it quickly turns to hate. People get divorced because they, "fell out of love." Love is supposedly something that last forever but if you can fall out of it, it isn't real. Love shouldn't be so easily attained and yet at the same time so easily destroyed. I don't look for love because it does nothing but betray you and leave you hurt. I refuse to be hurt again. "nessie, are you okay?" he asked, now he was being me rubbing my back. He sounded so concerned but even with Jacob, I was aware that he didn't love me, he was simply attracted to me. Why? Dont know. Maybe it's the innocence that he thinks is Renesmee Cullen. "I'm fine, I just..." I couldn't continue, it hurt too much. "you don't have to explain. We can just eat." "my siblings will be here soon" I told him in a whisper still in fear of my memories. "they won't be back til nine. Apparently, Edward is at a party at Emmett's and Alice went to Jessica's for some shopping and a sleepover. Why didn't you go?" he asked now staring at me. "me and Jessica have a mutual dislike for one another, let's leave it at that." I went to grab the lasagna and i put it in the microwave. I walked back in the living room to see him sitting on the couch going through the movies available on demand. He chose 'Thor' and I smiled, that was one of my favorite movies. I walked over and was about to sit on his lap when I tripped and fell right into his arms causing the sparks to ignite. I looked up into his eyes like in the movies and saw a smile on his face but pure lust and lust in his eyes. "you are so clumsy." I blushed and he pulled me up but instead of placing me on the couch he put me on his lap. I could feel his hardness and it made me shiver with want. Once I got properly positioned he pressed play and wrapped his arms around my waist. I love Thor and I wish I could've watched it but I was way too distracted by the warm arms around my waist and the face that was snuggled in my neck. "you smell so good. I don't know why but I can't keep my hands off you" he whispered seductively in my ear. I was tensed up and he could tell. I loved the fiery sensations his touches caused but I was afraid that I may have a relapsed memory, I didn't want Jake worried. "Renesmee, relax. I won't hurt you and I won't go any further than what you want. Please don't be scared." when he said that he pulled away from me and I heard the care in his voice and it touched me. It was almost 10 years ago Nessie, you have to move on. His words touched me and in that moment I turned around, straddling Jake and looking into his eyes. I saw not just care but truth in his eyes and in that moment I realized I have to learn to trust. And although i am scared shitless I want to start with him. I buried my face in his neck and wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I didn't even notice I was crying until Jacob began to comfort me telling me that he would be here and that I didn't need to cry. There was something about him that made me trust him, care for him and he may be the one to transform me. we finally pulled away and he pecked my lips causing them to ignite. 'Gotta start somewhere' I thought as I kissed him back with a passion. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I relaxed in them as he played with the hem of my shirt. He continued to trail soft yet passionate kisses across my neckline before pulling my shirt up over my head. He kissed my bra less nipples once more but he didn't stay on them long before going back to his lips. He pulled one of his hands away from my waist and used it to unbutton my pants. He made small circles on my abdominal and slowly trailed his fingers down to my lady part lips. Moments like this I am glad that I trim up down there. I had really short and fine hairs down there and now I am glad I do since his fingers were inspecting me so much. He was pinching on my lips and running his fingers along the edges before putting his finger in between them and touching the little nub. He squeezed, pinched and gently ran his hands along the tip causing me to buck in his arms. That movement caused him to once again take my left breast fully into his mouth. "you like that?" I was embarrassed so I played it off and just shook my head slightly trying to say I wouldn't answer but he took that to meaning that I didn't like it. He laughed at the thought, "you can't lie, I can feel how much you like it. But... Since you want to lie I'll just have to punish you" he spoke with a mischievous smirk. He took his mouth off of my breast and quick, fast and in a hurry he moved his mouth down to my lady lips and sucked vigorously on my folds. I moaned so loud I wouldn't be surprised if we got a call from the neighbors. Actually, i would seeing as we have really thick walls, but you get what I am saying. He moved his lips my little nub and I whimpered. No longer able to keep my mouth closed I yelled, "OH GOD MR. JACOB! IT-IT- I -I OH GOODNESS!" I don't know how mr. Jacob came out. I have been practicing in my mind saying Jacob but I guess my mouth just couldn't help saying Mr. He laughed at my slip up and went back to licking my nub which seemed as if it was a water balloon. It would be filled with more water every time he licked. I was wondering when this water balloon would burst. "oh sweetheart you taste so fucking good. So sweet and yet tangy. I love it, I can't get enough" he spoke and went right back to licking my spot. "don't talk like thattttttt" I moaned loud as I continued bucking in his arms. He chuckled into my spot causing it to vibrate on me making me moan again. Oh lord this felt so good. All of a sudden... He stopped. I looked down at him confused. WHY THE HELL WOULD HE STOP? His face was blank as he looked at my pout. He looked as though he was arguing with himself but then he smiled so I guess one side had won. He got off of me making me frustrated and bothered. Before I could stop myself I yelled, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" My shy, innocent who would usually blush was too upset so she was agreeing with my bolder side. She wanted him back. NOW! He smirked and I jumped up forgetting that I was naked and walked to him. I poked my finger in his naked chest, I knew it wouldn't hurt but I think he got the point. "I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALL HOT AND BOTHERED!" His smirk turned into a full smile and he turned around again to get the door but I stopped him by spinning him around and jumping on his waist. I don't know where that shy girl in me had gone but I can't believe she would allow me wrapping my naked body around his waist and smashing my little more than average breast against his chest. He held me tight to him, his hands cupping my round ass, gripping it and holding it tight. I looked him in the face and I could see the lust written all over it and it gave me the adrenaline spike to kiss the shit out of him. He gripped me so close I don't know how I was still breathing but I was and using all my breath to kiss him. He started walking backwards to the door and once he got to it he turned the lock. "THATS what I was trying to do my little nymph" he smiled pulling away from my lips. I didn't give a damn what he was going on about I just knew one thing. I wanted him. He walked me upstairs still keeping his lips on me and I pulled away for a second to tell him which room was mine. Once we finally entered the room he gently laid me on the bed. I looked at him and I saw in his face that there was no going back. And to be honest, I was okay with that. I kept that in mind as he walked towards me. I just hope my memories don't interfere with what I want. My teacher... Inside me, all night. Maybe forever. ... ... Okay guys again I am sorry for the wait and sorry for the one paragraph chapter! REALLY SORRY. But I want you guys to really understand what is going through Nessies mind. She is scared to trust, because trust leads to love and she (like Jacob) thinks love is stupid. But she can't help the connection she has to your favorite heartthrob of a teacher and she wants to be with him and vice versa but let's see if they are on the same page and how they plan to handle these feelings. ALSO, WHERE ARE ALICE AND EDDIE? Are they really at a party and sleepover? where the he'll is the bitch squad? All will be revealed. Soon. Ladee out peace. 


	14. Chapter 14

Omg! I just finished my SPANISH FINAL AND I AM FEEL SO BUENO! I am still scared about the my math final but whatever. SCHOOL ALMOST OUT AND BESIDES MY JOB I WILL HAVE ALL MY TIME DEVOTED TO YOU SEXY PEOPLE ESPECIALLY SEEING AS MY SCHOLARSHIP PROGRAM CANCELLED OUR REQUIRED ACTIVITIES FOR THE SUMMER! ESTOY MUY FELIZ! ( I am very happy.

*Renesmee*

I moaned so loud it was ridiculous. I don't really recall how we got here all i know is that me and my homeroom/ economics teacher were in my room and he was feverishly sucking on my breast.

He would pinch at my nipples, give hickeys to my breast and was touching my lower lips, outlining them with his finger. I was in a world of ecstasy and I never wanted to leave. He moved his finger and was now pushing it into me, feeling at my walls.

"oh goodness this is going to feel so good but be so hard" he hissed. I didn't realize what he was talking about due to me being so caught up but I guessed it had something to do with my virginity.

I was too busy with my inner thoughts that I was utterly shocked when Jacob took his body away from mine.

WTF! NOT AGAIN?

Before I could voice my complaints and utter disappointment, Jacob's fingers were parting my lips preparing his tongue to enter. I was kind of scared, we were going really fast and I wasn't sure if this was what I wanted. But, that's why I say 'kind of'. The most dominate side of me was begging me to let him take me. I was definitely going with the dominate side. Maybe even letting him take me all the way. He was licking the outer lips of my vagina and I couldn't help the way my hips moved against his tongue. It felt so amazing. I moaned so much it was ridiculous.

Continuous, 'oh god's and 'mr. Jacob yes!'. He was now tugging on my nub with his tongue. I couldn't help but buck and I guess I was bucking pretty hard because Jacob wrapped his arms around my legs. I couldn't help but put my hand on my lower abdominal. It felt like there were a million and seven butterflies in my tummy.

"Jake, my- my my tummy..." He looked up at and began to smile but only for awhile before he went back to lapping my vagina like a dog laps water. I was shaking, squirming and moving like it was the new dance and Jacob seemed to preoccupied to care. After about what felt like 12 seconds I was shaking with joy and I thought i was going to die of pleasure.

Alice had told me that when going through sexual pleasure that you would have a orgasms if it wad good and this was definitely good. I felt like crying it was that good but I also felt the need to have more to have Jacob... Fully.

I wanted to feel his penis, that had so often been sticking me on the side, inside of me. I felt the need to feel it, to let it bring me even more of this pleasure. I wanted more than anything to have sex with my teacher.

"mr... Jake. I I I I want I I" I couldn't even speak that is how caught up he had me. AND IT HAD BEEN ALMOST FIVE MINUTES SINCE I HAD MY FIRST ORGASM! I WAS STILL SHIVERING!

"I know, but I don't think we should do that, not today" he said cutting me off already knowing what i wantedin the most calm voice.

He began to get up from between my legs but before he could I wrapped my legs around his waist not allowing him to leave.

"Renesmee..." I didn't let him talk I just pulled him to me with my legs as he was distracted and kissed him with all the lustful feelings I was getting. He kissed me back and seemed to become less tense but then became tense again and it continued like that as our tongues wrestled, his definitely dominating mine.

I could tell what was going to happen just as he tensed again but much harder than normal. Just as anticipated, he pulled back.

"Renesmee please" he moaned almost sadly with his eyes closed. I didn't understand, was there something wrong with me?

I inwardly snorted at that.

Of course there was something wrong with me but I honestly didn't think that he would so easily be able to see my damage. Mental and physical.

Regardless, I wanted him, more than anything in the world and that was extremely scary to me. I was scared of him seeing who I really was but I was also scared to loose this affection. His affection.

The even stranger thing is that I didn't know which one I was more scared of.

I let him pull back from me even further and I just looked at his hardened face. It hurt so much to know that he was rejecting me and I couldn't take it so I got up and ran to my en suite bathroom and closed the door.

I didn't cry or throw I fit, I had been through a lot so crying was something that over time I just chose not to do, it never helped anyone. I just sat against the wall holding my knees to my chest thinking about how I had changed. How i had so easily let someone get close to me and not just let them close but I let him come close enough to were although he had not broken done my walls he was definitely a threat and was scaring the shit out of my mental guards with his axe and other deadly weapons. Ha that mental thought made me chuckle even in my saddened thought.

I sat on the floor for I don't care how long before he knocked at the bathroom door.

"come on Nessie, let me in."

Without hesitation I got up and opened the door for him which I guess he found surprising because for a minute or so he just stood outside the door. He finally walked in the door and sat next to me. I scooted over so I was far enough away from him to not feel the sparks, well.. not feel them as strong.

He looked as though he wanted to move closer but chose against it. We were quiet, stuck in awkward silence for what felt like a long time until he chose to break the silence with useless words.

"Renesmee, listen I..." I didnt listen after that.

It wasn't intentional it was just a habit. Whenever I got bad news or knew my feelings would be hurt it was like my mind shut down and went into a zombie like state. I don't know how long he was talking but I figured that he found out I wasn't listening because he grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me onto his lap trying to shake me but I hurriedly got up.

I looked him in his eyes almost positive that my chocolate brown ones were desolate and held no emotion.

"Jacob you dont need to explain. I understand. It was foolish of me to think that I could have you or even be happy for just a few minutes. I know I'm not in your league and...You don't have to make excuses... Just go."

Before i could think to protest he pulled me back down to him and for a second i felt trapped and like a little girl again and i tried to buck in his hold. i was scared and the only thing that brought me out of my hold is when he turned me around in his lap and looked me in the eyes looking so concerned.

"Renesmee... I am not going to hurt you, you have to know that."

I wanted to believe as he spoke with such sadness, i really did but it was so hard to trust especially someone who wanted me for sex.

I finally calmed my breath and came back to the reality continously chanting in my head that i no longer lived that life.

I looked him in his eyes and came back to where i was deciding to not lie but tell him how i felt.

"Jacob, listen i understand that you dont want to do this but please dont lie to me. I knew that you would get over your little school girl fantasy and even if you didnt you would chose someone more befitting..."

he cut me off but not with a kiss or a hug he cut me off with an angry shut up that for a second made me shiver.

"Renesmee, do you think i would be here, in your house, risking getting profiled as a pedophile and losing my job if i didnt like you? I know your smart but i will take back every compliment i ever gave you about intelligence if you think that, because that would be idiotic. Second..." he sighed and then started again.

"Youre a teenage girl and if i did this i would be taking advantage of your vulnerability. At your age most girls are looking for love, that prince charming and... Rensemee i cant be that. I cant love, i dont wont that. I cant be that prince charming for you and for me to lead you on like this would only be bad for you and wrong of me."

I stared into his eyes and could see the honesty in his eyes. The thing i realized though is that i was happy to see that he cared enough to not try to take advantage of me but i was also mad... HE THINKS I AM NAIVE AND HE CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!

I tried to hop off of him but he was holding my waist, i think he did that as soon as he saw the anger on my face. That pissed me off, he doesnt want to satisfy me and take advantage of me but he doesnt want to let me go either!

", you dont understand how stupid you sound! I am NOT your average girl and you shouldnt assume that i am looking for love, because to be completely i dont want this 'love'" i spoke putting" emphasis on the word love.

"You shouldnt judge me because you are completely wrong. I dont want love or this "prince charming", I just want to have casual sex. I have never wanted anything more than i want your touch right now and you deny me and reject and that is what made me mad. I just thought, that for a second, i was beautiful. I felt like for a second, i was sexy, sexy enough to get a man like you and it, it stirred me and i wanted that. I wanted, want for you to have sex with me. I dont know why because i have never wanted sex, nor felt attracted to someone enough to open up this way but you, you did this to me, you made me this girl who yearns for your touch and i be Damned! if your body doesnt deliver what it promised mine!"

I dont know what changed his mine, the passion in my words or him just no longer being able to ignore my movements of my body but without further hesitation he began to take off the little clothes i still had on which wasnt much. He took off my panties and the t shirt i threw on when i came in the bathroom. I followed his lead and quickly pulled down his pants also grabbing his boxers as i pulled down.

Wow. He is very well endowed, scary endowed.

I looked at his shaft and i honestly got scared. How would that, that... that king kong, anaconda of a penis fit in little ole me?

i couldnt help but voice my medical concerns, " Umm, Jacob, i dont think ummmm..." i looked down slightly blushing at what i was about to say.

"Jacob, i dont think this sexual relationship i just spoke of is going to work so we should just put on our clothes right now before things get a little too..."

I didnt get to finish before he pressed his lips to mine. I wouldve pulled back but i was caught in passion and when he began to bite my bottom lip i forgot my name.

I was lost in ectasy but i was brought out of it when he put me on his lap with his tip right at my entrance.

"OH NO NO NO BUDDY! did you not hear me? i am not letting that thing destroy my ovaries."

he looked amused but looked at me and said, "Dont be so over dramatic."

I looked at him being completely serious, "Jake, you do know that you can ruin someones ovaries like that? I dont think we should risk it. Soooo..."

I got up but just as i had Jake grabbed my waist and looked really worried, what the fuck is his problem?

"Do you hear that? Renesmee, i think someone is here!" he whisper yelled.

My eyes got big and i hurriedly began looking around for my clothes and saw my shirt and was about to go get it but before i could...

Jacob pulled me down quickly onto his shaft causing me to scream loud.

Loud!

I was breathing hard and i thought i would die my vagina hurt so much.

I was hurting, i my pelvis muscles hurt, i could feel blood dripping from me and tears coming out of my tears but i tried not to focus on the bads only positives and the biggest one i could see was Jacob whispering sweet things into my ears.

"My Nessie, i am so sorry, i could sense you were scared but i also know this is what you wanted and i promise you that you wont die. I promise" he continued to whisper this in my ear and i must say it helped me calm down and get over the pain. Not because it was comforting but because it was funny how serious he sounded.

I eventually calmed down and i tried to move my legs so that my vagina would feel some comfort but my legs only partially moved due to their soreness. Wow, i hope this gets better because so far sex sucks!

"I hope youre right, because if i live i think i will right a story about this occurence. I will call it 'The girl who lived'" i said so serious raising a hand in the air as if i could see the title in the atmosphere.

He started chuckling and then went into a full laugh, he then started to nuzzle his face into my neck and suck lightly.

"I would surely buy that book, sounds like it would be very sexual."

I began to laugh and without thinking i was starting to adjust to Jacob's huge ruler sized penis.

After sitting there for a while with him just holding me i looked backed and kissed the side of his chisled jaw.

"Im ready."

Without any words or hesitation Jacob began to pump his hard member inside of me. At first, it felt slightly uncomfortable byt after he continued for a few moments i felt my insides bubble. What was this feeling? Whatever it was i hoped jake would make sure to satisfy it.

He was pumping himself inside of me and it felt so good, my insides were becoming wet and slick and my stomach seemed to be in knots. It felt so good i thought i die.

"you like that?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

I nodded but Jacob was not pleased.

"I want to hear you say it."

I didnt do it, to embarassed to let my voice loose and Jake was not happy.

"Scream for me" he whispered as he pumped me harder causing me to no longer be able to hold my words.

"Oh god, Jacob! I- I - Iiiiii"

He held my waist as his thrust met the movements i was making.

"Yeah, scream for me baby" he whispered in my ear as he pumped me. He snaked his arm off of my waist and brought it up to my nipple and began to roll the pebble like thing in between his finger.

I felt so many sensations, one from my nipples, one on my vagina and the other from his hot tongue licking at my neck and occasionally nipping on my ear.

"Jacob, ii iii iiii do- dont know how much looooooooooooongerrrrr i can-" He cut me off and turned my head so he could stick his tongue in my mouth and kiss me hard. I fell into the sparks that flew everywhere. God this was amazing. Sex is awesome!

"Cum for me, dont hold back" his permission was just enough to send me over the edge. My body shook with tremors and i turned so he wouldnt see the expressions i was sure were displayed on my face.

I shook as the cum leaked from my body, it felt like it was so much and i was so tired. Wow, i feel like such a loser, Jacob was still hard and i had already came with it only being about 10 minutes.

I couldnt help it, i was beat, Jacob's huge tazmanian dick can surely wear a girl out.

I felt so tired and i guess he could sense it because he picked me up and i was guessing that he was taking me to my room. I was proven he was right when i felt myself being placed on somehting soft.

I was looking sleepily at him as he began to get dressed.

"where are you going?"

He looked at me sweetly and smiled, saying, "I dont want you to get in trouble. Last, time i lied about someone being here but i dont want to jinx it" he leaned down and kissed my forehead, "But dont worry, i'll be waiting after school for you tomorrow. We will definitely have to build up your stamina my little sex friend."

I looked at him when he said sex friend and he saw me and winked.

I shook my head and thought happily about what i had gotten myself into.

...

...

...

...

I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! (well not so long but like 2 1/2 weeks) I will explain but i totally understand if you are mad. What happen was at first i was so held up with exams and finals because my mean ass teachers decided to give me my finals at the in the last two weeks, like write long as research papers and do packets and AHHHHHH! then my grandmother was sick and my grandmother is like a key part of my life, AN EXTREMELY AMAZING WOMAN and i was just sort of depressed because she over exagerates and had me thinking she was going to die, she is going into the hospital tomorrow but i am positive she will be fine so please dont worry. THEN! i got some stomach virus! ahhhhh! I wanted to write anyway but my boyfriend/ best friend refused to let me move a finger until i felt better so yeah blame him.

I started feeling better yesterday but he wanted to take up all my time with... jake/nessie type activity so... yeah.

MOVING ON!1

i love you guys but what really inspired me to stay up this late and write is a pm i got from one of my fav fan NIQUEE18, HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY DEAR! T

this chapter will be up before her birthday but she probaly wont read til after so... just wanted you to know that yes i read it and as a birthday present i want you to review and let me know which story you want me to update and i will bust my bones and break my ass to make sure it is up before sunday, hell maybe even satuday . I WILL EVEN GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK ON EACH STORY! GO YOU!

just let me know Nicks.

Anyone else with a b-day please let me know!

I love you guys and i am so happy to say that i am out of school as of MAY 22ND FUCK !

also i feel i need to explain some things because i am started to feel like nessie is bipolar.

okay,

Nessie went through stuff when she was younger, stuff that for a long time made her socially messed up. She tries to move on but it is hard until Jacob comes along and he is changing her even though she doesnt conciously know. She doesnt believe in love because she feels that she has never had it. She subconsciously does love, for example ALice. She loves Alice as a sister would but because of her past she thinks of it as just a prorective thing she has for her and that goes for the rest of the cullens as well.

As for Jake, he does believe in love but due to past experiences as well he doesnt want love. He feels that it changes who you are and makes you into someone else, makes you do something else. If you think about it,it is actually kind of how he felt about imprinting in the actual Twilight series book. You know how he didnt want to imprint because he felt it hurts people, it is kind of like that but with love. Also like imprinting though once it actually happens he will be extremely satisfied.

I THINK THAT IS ALL! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOU HAVE NO FEAR I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER PLANNED BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER BUT I AM EXTREMELY TIRED SO JUST GIVE ME A FEW DAYS AND IF APPLE DOESNT FUCK WITH MY IPOD IT SHOULD BE UP SOON.

LOVE YOU GUYS!1

LADEE OUT, PEACE peace.

xxXXoXXooooXXo

little kissx2 big kissx2 little hugx3 big hug x2 little hug.

(i think that is how it goes, omg i should stop being stupid and go to sleep. bye guys.


	15. Chapter 15

*Renesmee*

"GET UP!" i cant believe this bitch.

She better be damn lucky she is my sister.

"WHAT ALICE WHAT! YOU GOT HOME AFTER ME, MEANING YOU WENT TO SLEEP LATER! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU UP THIS EARLY!" i yelled at her as she jumped on my bed.

"Because my dear sister, i am the one who has to cook and unlike you, i have an alarm clock."

"I have an alarm clock, one that if it doesnt shut up will get five fingers to the face."

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT SONG!"

I groaned as she began singing the song and before she could get to the chorus i threw her off my bed and headed to the bathroom so i could take a shower.

My body was sore from last night and i needed to get out these cranks.

I blushed thinking about last night. Oh my goodness, i was so lost in passion i allowed my first time to be with my teacher.

Even as i said this in my mind i felt no regret and continued walking to my bathroom with a smile on my face.

As i walked in the shower i couldnt help but think about all the things me and Jake could do in here, oh goodness he is turning me into such a nymph.

I shook my head and just tried to preoccupy my mind with my daily routine.

After my shower, i threw on my underclothes (regular cotton panties with a matching white bra that had an R on it) and put on my robe walking out of the room to see my sister sitting on my bed already dressed looking beautiful as usual.

"What are you doing?" i asked.

She stood up and was holding an outfit that she pushed my way.

i just shook my head in protest but unexpectandly she dropped down to the floor and threw a serious tantrum.

"YOU NEVER WANNA WEAR ANYTHING CUTE! YOUR SUPPOSE TO LOVE ME! WHAT KIND OF SISTER ARE YOU?"

I snatched the outfit from her just so she could shut up and as soon as i did she was quiet with a cheshire grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes and looked over the outfit that i was being forced to wear.

I put on the black skinny jeans, that were quite tight, and the light blue tank top that said in black writing "Born to Party".

It was an okay outfit, at least she hadnt given me and outfit like hers. She was wearing mini shorts that were black like my pants and she had on a red tank top with some 'hello kitty' heels that looked to be about 4 inches. She was so beautiful and strong, i admired my sister, she was amazing and beautiful.

After i got dressed i grabbed some socks and went to grab my black jordans that had blue laces.

She rolled her eyes but didnt comment.

She did my hair but only slightly straightening it, saying that the slight red tinge went amazingly with the blue and black of my outfit. THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE!

Whatever, let her be weird.

We headed outside to her car right on time, or maybe a little seeing as Edward was already gone... or maybe he didnt come home. I hope he is okay.

I think Alice noticed to because when she saw Edwards car not there she looked worried but also sad, but she is an amazing actress and just headed outside after our breakfast so she could make it to the cafe to get our drinks.

We headed to go get our caramel frappes and then headed to school.

When we got there we headed to the class but not before i saw my brother in the hallway looking like he was sad but putting on his school mask.

"Edward!" i yelled as i headed over to him.

I finally got to him and i could tell my earlier assumption was right because his eyes were emotionless as he looked at me.

"Where were you, i didnt see you this morning?" i asked. I was shocked when i saw him smile but instead of answering he just bent down to my short level and hugged me.

"Im fine sis, just needed a breather, get to class."

There's that overprotectiveness he has for me, i smiled even though i knew he wasnt back to himself. I walked away hoping that he would be okay after having some time to breathe.

I headed to class now thinking about the guy who occupied my dreams, Mr. Jacob.

I was almost at class and was about to turn around to do my annual 'See ya later sis' hug but Alice was not standing by me.

I looked all around, i couldve sworn she was with me as i was walking.

I just shrugged my shoulders as i headed into class as the warning bell rung.

I walked into class and immediately my female hormones went crazy. There standing next to the door writing places of reference for the upcoming project was the man i had had sex with last night.

He was standing there in a casual white shirt that made his skin stand out and him look more i dont know... approachable than a teacher.

He had on some black jeans and black vans. He looked like a casual god and my body definitely wanted some of that heaven.

He mustve felt my eyes perving on his awesome body because he turned around with a smile on his face and his eyes instantly met mine.

Oh goodnesss.

He looked my body up and down and i blushed like a lust crazed teenager. Yes, i am aware that that is technichally what i am but... ugh!

I put my head down and walked to my desk so i wouldnt look stupid in front of the crowd of students now entering the class.

He didnt seem bothered, in fact he just smirked and went to talking about the project.

I dont know what he was talking about, I just knew that it was something about a project in which you plan a trip and you are making money. I couldnt hear all the details because i was too busy perving on his lips as he talked.

It was so hard to believe that those lips that were so into the subject of the project were, less than 24 hours, kissing my private parts.

I blushed at the thought and was so stuck in my sick perverted fantasy to notice Mr. Jacob calling me until one of the students in front of me tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Nessie, teach just told you to go to the back to start your project."

"Thanks Jazz" I said to the cute blond as he gave me a quick smile before turning back around. I got up grabbing my things and heading to the back.

I went in the office and opened the laptop to see that it was on his personal page instead of his teacher page. There on his screensaver was him, a beautiful blonde woman, two guys, and a young girl all hugging as they took shots of what looked to be alcohol.

It made me chuckled before i clicked the internet button and went to my college page. When i got there i clicked on the button that would show me the work i turned in.

It told me that all my work was completed and there were even comments from my professors.

A lot of them just said, 'great' or 'good job' but the one that stood out is the one that said, "Ms. Cullen, you are doing extaordinary in your english class. I am excited to tell you that if you continue this way you will be starting your freshman year as a junior. Congradulations!"

I couldnt help but be excited. I got up and shouted about how awesome i am... until i rememebered the commitments i had to my family, to Alice.

I sighed tooken off my high, but i was still happy and the first person i wanted to tell about my success was oddly not Alice, but Jacob.

I waited and waited and...waited and then finally...i was still waiting! what the fuck is he doing out there?

I almost felt the urge to go back out to the class and grab his hand, dragging him in here but i decided to be patient.

He finally came in with only 10 minutes left of class and me playing some kim possible game. IT WAS FUN!

"What are you doing?" he asked from behind me with his hands playing up my sides causing me to shiver in pleasure.

"Playing some disney game."

"Can i play?" he asked unexpectandly and i just laughed.

"No but i have some exciting news." I turned around jumped at him giving him a hug, he was so strong though it didnt even cause him to stumble. He just picked me up easily holding the back of my thighs as he looked into my eyes and i looked into his with excitement probably all over my face.

"what woudl this exciting news be?" he asked and pecked my lips causing them to tingle and my stomach to flutter. AW HIS SIDE EFFECTS!

"welllllll, according to my profesor, by the time i start college as a freshman i will be in my junior year!" I told him excitedly as i moved on his hips from my joy.

He smiled big and kissed my lips hard, only teasing me as he pulled back and looked at my face with an emotion that resembled happiness, "I am so proud of you my little nessie."

that's the emotion, pride.

I wont lie, it made me so happy that Jacob was proud of me. It was almost as if those 9 words just made my day.

"Thank you" i said as i nuzzled my face into his neck and began to kiss on it. I wasnt the only one kissing though because he began to kiss on my neck as well and then i felt him moving, probably to the couch.

We had just sat down when i felt him get hard, i smiled agaisnt his lips all too happy to satisfy his anaconda's needs.

I had opened my mouth and we were just starting to tongue wrestle and i was unbuttoning his jeans when i heard the door knob shake open.

OH shit!

I hopped up, lucky that we hadnt gotten naked yet.

I was just sitting at the desk gathering my thoughts and trying my best not to make it noticeable to the student that walked in what was going on.

The bell rung and i turned around hoping that meant that the student was about to leave.

When i turned around, i was pissed.

I saw none other than that hoe Leah, talking flirtfully towards Jake.

THIS BITCH IS FINNA GET IT!

I was heated at Leah but i didnt snap because it seemed that Jake was trying to kick her out but she was not comprehending.

I got up after shutting down my game and went over interrupting their conversation.

"Mr. Jacob, I got half way through. I left your page up, are you okay with that?" I asked in a cute way, completely annoying Leah.

I dont know what got into me, i was never a flirt but seeing that skank on him pissed me off so i took out all the lessons i learned from movies and used them on Jacob.

Yes, even batting my lashes.

"Absolutely Renesmee. I will see you later. Have a nice day. You as well, Ms. Clearwater."

It kind of upset me that he was kicking me out but the fact that Leah was right behind me made me feel a little later.

I was walking out as well as Leah and when i made it half way down the hall way i got a text message. I pulled out my phone and saw a text message from an unknown number.

_meet me after school, we will definetly be celebrating. - from your favorite teacher. _

I couldnt help the smile that spread across my face as i saved his number in my contacts under Jakey.

Today was awesome so far.

...

Me and Alice were walking towards lunch and as soon as i got in there i looked at my table expecting to see Seth, but he was no where in sight. I was truly missing my bestie.

I walked in the lunch line and Alice was going on about some joke she heard in class about 'boobs'. She was laughing her ass off. Despite the girl's girly looks, she was so guyish.

As soon as Alice walked out of the line I heard her laugh die down. I was wondering what was wrong with her until i saw right in front of us that bitch and her groupies.

Uhhh Leah.

I just rolled my eyes and tried to walk around but she was blocking the way. I looked back at Alice, but unlike me she had no trace of stepping down on her face.

I sighed and tried to get my thoughts in line. It was obvious i would have to break this up so i stepped up to Leah who was glaring at me with the eyes of sure death.

"Look Leah, i dont know what happened between you and Alice, but can we just be adults because i am quite hungry."

The thing i noticed though is this whole time she never glared at Alice, she was glaring at me.

WTF.

"Oh look the man stealing, under the cover whore can talk. I know you used your mouth to suck dick, i didnt know you could form coherent words without there being some type of gurgling noise."

LE GASP!

where the hell did that come from?

I was stuck in awe and it seemed the rest of the cafeteria was too. Except Alice who put her food down calmly then came to me, i was too shocked to notice that she also took my plate. Everything was silent until Alice came up to Leah.

I then came out of my trance as I saw my sisters short figure in front of Leah's relatively tall figure. I wasnt scared for Alice, not really, i knew that Leah always underestimated Alice but the truth of the matter is that Alice, if provoked , would fuck up Leahs whole facial area.

I still couldnt help but be frightened.

I stepped up to where Alice was, "Leah, i dont know what is going on but I'm pretty sure we can talk it over."

"You're right we can but i dont see why your little stupid sister is getting in something that doesnt involve her..."

"ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES NESSIE INVOLVES ME SKANK!" said Alice really upset. Even though she was upset and i was too i couldnt help but feel pride that she would be so devoted to me.

"Actually seems that your sister is the skank seeing as she is the one sleeping with Mr. Black." She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear and then she smiled at me.

i froze. What just happened?

Everyone in the cafeteria was quiet. Oh my goodneess, it was all over.

Before i could run off in fear Alice spoke up, "FIRST OFF YOU DIRTY SKANK, RENESMEE IS NOT SLEEPING WITH OUR TEACHER. second, i believe you were the one on the first day saying that you were going to sleep with him. If anything youre sleeping with him!" she yelled matter of factly.

Leah looked at both of us and i have never wanted Seth more than right now, where the hell is he so he can get his fucking sister!

"Youre right, BUT AT LEAST I AM WOMAN ENOUGH TO ADMIT TO MY LUST AND NOT BE SOME SCARY BITCH THAT ACTS ALL INNOCENT AND THEN GOES HOME WITH THE TEACHER. or shall i say he went home with you. I saw his car leaving your house around 8 last night, care to explain?" she asked with a smile on her face.

what could i say i was shaking in fear. Omg, she was going to get him ruined and this would ruin my life. For some reason though, i wasnt concerned with myself, i was concerned about ruining his life.

What if he went to jail! the thought made me want to cry, he doesnt deserve that.

I was quiet and was about to come up with some lie when the man in question walked up to our little circle.

Even with heart beating fast due to fear, his calm presence still seemed to ignite my body.

He walked up in the middle of our circle facing Leah with a calm, serene face.

HOW COULD HE BE LIKE THIS? HIS FREEDOM AND JOB WERE AT STAKE!

"First, Ms. clearwater, though i dont see why it is any of your concern, i was at Ms. Cullen's home last night upon her parents request."

SAY WHA?

"Me and her were going over her college application forms and she was reviewing with me her letters and essays something that all of you should be more concerned with instead of this foolishness."

Damn.

"Second, Before you decide to go off making allegations about affairs you know nothing about, you should make sure you have the facts and not dolled up opinions."

DAMN!

He turned away from Leah with her mouth wide open, and went to look at the cafeteria full of students.

"Now, unless any of you would like to join me for detention i suggest you all go back to eating."

He walked out of the cafeteria and just as he was leaving he gave me a quick sly smile.

that man is amazing.

Behind me i could hear Alice laughing her ass off and i couldnt help but smile as well. I grabbed my plate and me and Alice went off to our tables to go eat. Leah looked pissed and stormed off with her groupies as they tried to comfort her.

Awww what a sight.

...

"Make sure to call me when you if anything goes wrong. I MEAN ANYTHING!EVEN IF YOU FART IN FRONT OF HIM! i will come running to come get you!" Alice kissed my cheek and gave me a hug and went to her car.

As soon as i saw her leave and noticed only a few cars were left i ran off.

hmmmm Seth's car is still here must be gootball practice, maybe i will hitch a ride with him.

I made it to Jacob's class prepared to get my groove on when i saw i walked in and saw something i wasnt expecting.

Jacob...

holding a beautiful blonde.

I also saw a cute guy but i was more concerned with the blonde.

I almost cried, what the hell is going on?

The blonde and Jacob both looked at me but didnt let go of each other.

I looked at them as well, i must say, they looked like a pretty cute couple and the way Jacob held you could tell he cared about her. cared deeply.

"Hey Nessie..." Jacob said letting go of his mistress and walking towards me as if i didnt see what just happened.

I looked at him and backed up, i guess he mustve seen my expression because he was quick to explain.

"No, were not together, shes my best friend and she her and her husband had a fight. I'm just comforting her."

Before i could speak she ran to me and embraced me, "oh my goodness, YOU LOOK JUST LIKE MY NIECE!"

She began touching my face, "We call her nessie too, but hers is short for vanessa."

She smiled, "Well, Embry do you think you can get me out of this, he might press charges for his swollen eye."

What!

"Yeah, should be easy, did he give you a bruise."

"No, i gave him one though" she said actually sadly.

I looked at Jacob with wide eyes and i saw that he looked bored with them but he looked lustfully at me.

That, despite the craziness of the moment made me smile.

"Ok then, now we can introduce ourselves to Jacob's friend" said the girl.

She and the guy turned to me and she held out her had, "Hi, i am Rosalie, but people call me Rose."

I was shy but took her hand and shook it, "I'm Nessie, short for Renesmee."

"And i'm embry, long for daddy big di..." Before he could finish Jacob punched him in the arm.

"Shut up" Jacob glared at Embry who just looked to be feigning hurt.

"CALL THE EMERGENCY ROOM, HE GAVE ME INTERNAL BLEEDING! I SEE THE LIGHT... THE LIGHT IS RED THOUGH! WAIT, WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK JESUS I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL! VIRGINS? THOSE BITCHES LIED TO ME! I DIDNT SEE NO DAMN BLOOD!"

Rose was chuckling, Jacob couldnt help but smile and i was laughing my ass off.

I like Embry, he reminds me of Seth.

Jacob came up behind me and hugged me by my waist and then rested his head on my shoulders. Fuck him and his tallness.

"Im sorry but these are my friends."

I looked at them, they all seemed so close and they seemed like a family. I turned to him and kissed his face, "You have some amazing friends."

..

We didnt do anything, well not sexually. We just sat there for like two hours, Embry and Rose making me laugh my ass off.

They had quickly became my friends. I could see why Jacob would be friends with them, they were so genuine and completely themselves.

I was now at the door, all of us were getting ready to leave and Jacob was pecking my lips sending my mind to some heavenly territory.

"Im sorry we didnt do anything today. I will make it up to you tomorrow. Promise."

I smiled and kissed his lips hard. There was a passion that i couldnt really explain in the way we kissed but for the first time i didnt question i just let it be.

"You better keep that promise" I licked his bottom lips boldly and was about to walk away when he grabbed my waist and kissed me back boldy making me shiver in pleasure.

Oh goodness.

CURSE YOU SIDE EFFECTS.

"DONT BE TOUCHING ON MY MAN" yelled Embry who grabbed Jacob's hand and went to kiss his lips when Jacob smacked his face.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS JACOB, AM I NOT SPECIAL ANYMORE!" Embry said with a smile.

I laughed and went to hug him and a laughing Rose.

I was walking towards the football field. Jacob offered to drive me home, but i told him that i was going to ride with Seth.

I wanted to see Seth, it feels like forever.

So, as i said, I was heading towards the field when i heard someone scream.

I went to go check it out, just call it an instinct but i felt the need to follow.

I was getting closer and as i got closer the screams got more... moan-y.

I looked around the corner and saw to make sure nothing was wrong and i saw something that would forever haunt my days.

...

...

...

I saw Seth and Bella having sex.

I didnt know what to do and i guess my reaction took to long because Seth looked up and saw me and his eyes went wide.

"Renesmee, it's it's"

I didnt have time to hear the rest before i ran.

I ran and ran and ran until i got outside.

Just as i got outside i saw Jacob getting in his car.

"Hey, Nessie, where's your ride."

I ran to him and jumped at him giving him a hug that he immediately fell into.

"Whats wrong? What happened?"

I swallowed as i looked up at him.

"My ride, had other plans."

He didnt hesitate to lead me to his car telling me that he would drive me home.

I didnt want to walk and i was too depressed to call Alice so i got in. And if i was being honest, i needed his presence to calm me.

He was driving but i couldnt concentrate i just kept seeing that disturbing scene.

I hope he uses protection with his dumb ass.

Thinking about him using protection caused something to dawn on me.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Jacob said immediately looking at me with concern.

"We didnt use protection."

Everything was silent.

...

...

...

OMG DO YOU LOVE ME! OR DO YOU HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFY!

sorry for it taking so long, the day before yesterday the power was out and then yesterday my internet was acting up. On top of that I wanted to make this chapter extra long.

OMG SO MUCH EXCITEMENT IN THIS CHAPTER. Every time you thought the chapter would end i hit you with another part. GO LADEE!

Happy belated Niquee. This thrilling chapter was gift to her but also i wanted to make you guys happy and apologize for my absence.

I will be updating TL soon. so be looking out.

oN another note.

I would like to welcome a new reviewer, drum roll please.

*frog plays drum*

78!

CONGRADULATIONS YOU JUST WON A FREE BEAR!

my secretaries niquee and bess.b will make sure to give you the bear but you have to sign some waivers , just saying you are crazy enough to deal with my craziness no biggie.

If they ar not there just call my front office where polly 2010 or mojojojo 152 or maybe Goochie 62 will answer.

YOU HAVE TO SIGN THOSE WAIVERS WELCOMING YOU INTO THE CRAZY GROUP OF FANS THAT LOVE THIS LADEE.

J/K :)

I am sorry if i dont shout you all out, these names are just the names of the first people that reviewed.

Love you guys.

YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR I WILL GRAB YOUR FAVORITE TOY AND GO KING KONG ON IT!

YES I WILL RAPE IT WITH MY MONKEY DICK.

see blondie, this is why you sign waiver, ladee's crazy... anyway.

Seeya guys.

Peaces.

*i pull down my pants and walk away with my purple tongue and green ears.*

.lol.

GO REVIEW STOP READING THIS. !


	16. Chapter 16

Rare chappie...

*_Jacob*_

I was sitting on her bed stroking her long chestnut hair as she lay in a deep sleep.

_Damn she is beautiful, even unconcious._

I dont know what the fuck is wrong with this girl but she is just so damn intriguing to me.

It's annoying.

She was in the car, i could tell she was upset about something and call it killer's intuition but i knew it had something to do with her former way of transportation.

I was watching her intently so i knew exactly when she jumped slightly in her seat.

"We didnt use protection."

I swerved the car and hit a pole.

...

Almost.

The drive to the store was so silent.

Its not that i didnt want to speak, i did, if to do nothing but assure her that everything would be okay and i would stand by her side.

but my mouth wouldnt form sounds.

We had made it to the store and i guess she was too lost in her own thoughts to notice so i got out and went straight to the pregnancy section.

Got to love walgreens.

I grabbed five of them, the most expensive quality ones, just to be sure.

I purchased them and went to the car throwing them in the car when i noticed Renesmee was not there.

_DAMMIT!_

I hopped in the car and i didnt have to go far before i saw her walking down the side of the road.

I got out of the car, this isnt some stupid movie as if i am going to call for her while in the car.

She doesnt have a choice she is getting her ass in this car.

I picked her up just when she realized i was there and tried to run.

"STOP LET ME GO, THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOURE GOING TO RUIN MY LIFE!"

A car stopped but didnt get out.

People are not like they used to.

"Ummm, is this man bothering you?" the man said.

I could tell he was scared, isnt surprising, i can tell i am taller than him and also bigger.

Also, well people tell me that when i am angry i have the eyes of a murderer.

not surprising either.

"Ummmm..."

"No sir, theres not a problem, just my babymama going through moodswings."Renesmee looked up at me when i said that and she began to sob.

He seemed weary of my excuse but drove off slow.

Good, i would hate to have to take the gun out in front of Renesmee.

What, i grew up learning that if people cant get it, make them get it.

I sighed when i realized she was still sobbing. I got in the car and pulled her head against my chest, and she made no effort to move, just laid there.

I could tell she wasnt asleep but she wrapped her arms around my waist and i felt the need to pull over and take her in the back of my 2013 bmw f32 4 series coupe.

I love this car, and i would love to break it in with this beautiful girl.

NO JACOB, THAT'S HOW YOU GOT IN THIS SITUATION!

I shook it off and began to think about this situation.

I honestly am surpised.

I mean this is not the first time a girl has come to me telling me that she might be pregnant, hell most of the time they came to me with you are the father of my child.

The difference is though, this is the first time i didnt totally freak the fuck out.

Most of the time, when things like this happened i would tell her how i very much doubt its mine, or how i am pretty sure she isnt even pregnant.

I fucked with some crazy females that actually lie about shit like that.

This was different though, she's different.

If she was actually pregnant i figure it would be just as hard for me to stay away from her as before.

If not harder.

Damn the things this girl makes me think.

Ill admit it, she's special, just looking at her makes me want to do some innapropriate things.

We pulled up in front of her house and i looked around and scanned to make sure that crazy Leah girl was not outside.

Once i confirmed that, i poked Renesmee and told her we were here.

She lifted her head and i could see the tear stains across her face.

It made me sad to see her this way so i got out of the car went to her side and helped her out and into her house.

I didnt see a car in the driveway so i assume her siblings and parents are not home.

I dont mean to sound harsh, but she seems to be the only one in her family that doesnt have a life outside of school.

Ill change that.

Well, if she's not pregnant, then her life, our lives will be our child.

Wow, where the hell did that come from?

Renesmee didnt say anything when she entered the house, just went straight upstairs. I followed behind her.

She got in her room and just dropped on the bed pretty rough.

I couldnt help but think if that would harm the unborn baby, then i slapped myself for thinking that.

"Renesmee, please dont be sad, you might not even be pregnant."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAD SEX WITHOUT... PRO..PRO..PROTECCHHHHH SHINNN!" she yelled thtough her pillow, not making it through the sentence before she began sobbing.

I sat down on the bed with her and began rubbing her hair and that is how i found myself thinking about how beautiful she is.

She had fallen asleep crying and i couldnt help but stay with her even though i told her i would leave once she calmed down.

She ended up not taking the test and i didnt bring it up, she was too upset at the time so i just let her get it all out.

I looked up at her clock to see that it was almost 5:30. I need to be heading out.

I got up, but not before looking around her room.

She didnt have a lot of music just a few cds, linkin park, the fray, chris brown and kanye west.

She had a lot of top notch electronics and some nice furniture but all in all her room was pretty plain.

I kind of expected her room to be like this though. Not because she is plain its just she is more your shy girl that proably doesnt do much.

Only thing she has a lot of is books.

I kissed her cheek before walking out of her room.

I was on my way down the steps when i heard the door open.

Honestly, i will admit, my first thought was to grab a knife and defend myself but then i remembered other people live here so that could be them.

Then i thought about hiding but what would be the point, my car is in front so, i did the jacob thing to do and just kept walking in my 'i dont give a damn because i will slit your throat way'.

Yep thats me.

I was heading out when i saw something that even shocked me...

Edward, our star swimmer and Alice, my third hour fashion girl were quite hugged up.

Okay, lets not sugar coat they were sucking each others face pretty pasionately.

I am surprised they heard me but i guess they did because they both stopped and turned around.

Alice blushed, really hard, almost as hard as Renesmee does, she looked scared were as Edward looked bored but also confused.

"Hey is that your car in the front?"

I lifted my eyebrow.

Wow, thats his question. I just caught him and his adopted sister kissing and this is what he is wondering.

I mean i honestly dont car about their little forbidden relationship, its none of my business, if anything i need to be worrying about my own .

But still, youd think he'd be a little worried.

He must love her.

"Yeah" I answered.

He pulled away from her slightly but stood next to her and put his arms around her waist affectionately.

She was still blushing and she kind of looked like she wanted to cry.

"That car is awesome man, how did you get that? it hasnt came out yet and dont you like have a teachers salary?"

I smiled, i like him, he reminds me of Quil.

"Yeah, but i know people, and well lets just say i have a pretty huge inheritance."

I like to call it my inheritance but that was hard earned money that i did a lot of crazy things to get but it was also some money that Aro gave me and the gang as a going away treat.

"Thats awesome, i hope to get the new camaro when it comes out."

I grinned, it already came out, for me at least.

Its suppose to arrive at my house tomorrow.

"Cool."

Alice finally spoke after that, "Please dont tell anyone what you..."

"Dont worry" i cut her off.

"I could care less about you two's... relationship. Your secret is safe with me."

Alice smiled and ran over to hug me which had me cautious at first but then i awkwardly returned the hug.

I saw Edward looking at us, he looked slightly upset and possesive.

Yep, he loves this weird little girl.

Poor damn fool, i would hate to be like him.

I broke away from the hug, "Well, i got to get out of here. Ummm... ill see you two at school tomorrow."

With that i walked out of the house and went straight to my car but before i could get all the way in Edward called my name, "HEY, YOU SHOULD LET ME DRIVE SOMETIME!" he said with a grin.

I smiled back, "Sure kid!" I got in and pulled away nice and smooth.

...

I made it back to my house and there on my nice italian leather couch was Embry and Rosalie kissing like monkeys.

I sighed and walked past them.

"If you two fuck on my couch you will be going to Italy to get me another one!"

They both nodded and i just shook my head and went downstairs into my bar and poured some tequila.

This drink was so strong and i needed something like that right now.

My mind is literally in a dissaray.

One side was sort of hoping she was pregnant and the other side was thinking about how much it doesnt want to be a father. At least not right now.

I took the shot of tequila straight to the head.

...

I took about ten shots before i started feeling dizzy but that didnt stop me.

"I WANT SOME!" Rosalie said and took my shot out of my hand.

I poured some more for both of us, "What happened with you and Embry."

"We didnt go through with it."

She shrugged it off but she actually seemed slightly dissaspointed.

hmmm how many more crazy relationships are going to happen.

All of these being forbidden seeing as Embry is 'dating' Rosalie's sister Tayna.

I dont really like Tayna, shes quite a bitch but a pretty blonde bitch.

Whatever, ive been waiting for them to get together.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nessie, may be pregnant."

"Oh." she took her shot. "You wanna go shoot some manequins?" she asked.

I looked at her with bright eyes, "I love you. Its like... its like were soulfriends."

"I know babe" she giggled.

...

After shooting several manequins we were finally done and went back inside.

We sat on the couch and i must admit i did feel better.

"So, what if she is preggers?"

"Who's pregnant?" said Embry as he walked in, sitting down on Rose's lap.

"Nessie" i answered.

"OOOOHH. I CALL UNCLE! HAHAHA I GOT IT BEFORE ROSALIE DID!"

Rose pushed him off of her lap and looked at me awaiting the answer to her previous question.

"I guess, ill just have to be there for her. Ill probably quit teaching, then when she pretty far along ill take her out of school and try to move her in here. She takes online classes so she'll just take them here."

"wow, thats the first time ive heard you sound so mature about a situation like this. She must really be special."

I didnt say anything but i knew just how true her words were.

/

Hey you guys, this chappie was suppose to be longer but it keeps erasing itself so i am just going to make another chapter with the continuence of the journey to discovery of maybe being preggers. lol.

Also i am sorry it took a while to update but my wiener dog tore my power cord because he was jealous of my german because he is small.

yeah.

so i will hope on this pink penguin and i will fly off.

PENGUINS ARE FLIGHTLESS MY ASS!

*hope on penguin and fly away*

LADEE OUT!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey my wmic fans!

I dont have much to say other than this

IF YO ASS DONT HAVE A REASONABLE EXCUSE FOR NOT REVIEWING THEN I WILL WHOOP YOU UP! UNDERSTOOD!

I AM NOT PLAYING! I AM SMALL BUT I AM LETHAL! I TOOK SELF DEFENCE CLASSES AND I KNOW SOMEWHERE DEEP INSIDE MY PARTIALLY ASIAN ABILITIES WILL COME UP AND I WILL GO JET LI ON YOUR ASS! YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS GODDAMN CHAPTER! I GET A LOT OF EMAILS TELLING ME THAT THIS STORY IS SOMEONE'S FAVORITE WHICH IS QUITE FLATTERING BUT I WOULD LIKE TO NOW WHO IT IS THESE PEOPLE ARE! I WANT TO KNOW THE STRANGO'S READING THIS!

so you better get reviewing or i will make someone die. maybe even someone in this story. muahhahaahaha

hehehe.

Now, story time love.

...

*Renesmee*

I sat in my bed for the second day in a row. I had never missed this many days of school.

I have missed two days and it is now Thursday. I might as well miss Friday too.

"Renesmee, why arent you going to school?" Alice said as she got ready to leave.

Alice was worried but she wasnt pushing me to go to school, which i was very grateful for.

"it's nothing."

"Renesmee, I saw Jacob leave the house the other day and ever since then you have not been going to school. Did you two do it and now your embarassed?"

What?

"What? Why would you think that? No! that is not what happened!"

At least not this time.

Oh but how i wish that was the least of my worries.

"Then what is wrong? You're my sister and i deserve an answer!"

She looked really peeved.

I didnt want to tell her the truth but i didnt want to lie to her either.

I sighed and came up with something that was half true, "I really am just not feeling well Alice. My stomach has been feeling bad lately and i just... i just need to stay home. I think i have stomach flu."

She gave me that look, as if she didnt know whether she should believe me.

"Mmm" she walked over to me and felt my head.

Luckily i actually had been hot lately.

Probably pregnancy syndrom.

I almost cried just thinking about that.

"Okay. I am going to let you slide because you are running a fever BUT you better get un-sick soon or i will whoop you up. Got it!"

I smiled and went back to my room to laid down.

I didnt go to sleep just laid down and rested my head.

What am i going to do if i am pregnant?

Abortion.

My face and emotions turned sad, probably due to the fact that i grew up learning that life is a precious thing and when you have the oppurtunity to give it you should always do just that.

But.. I -I just cant.

Even though i feel that you shouldnt give up a life, I mean it wasnt the babies fault that i was stupid and had passionated moment sex with my teacher. But i also feel that i should have the right to choose.

"ALRIGHT NESSIE I'M OUT! ILL TRY TO BE HOME EARLY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! BYE!" Alice shouted through the door before i heard her walking down the stairs and out the door.

"i dont even know why i am over thinking this, i dont even know if i'm pregnant" I spoke to no one in particular.

I should probably take the test. I really need to take the test.

I cant take that test.

I cant do it, what if it's positive?

I think i've already determined what i would do.

Sigh.

I went downstairs and opened the microwave and there was the breakfast Alice told me she would leave for me.

Alice was being her regular loving sister self and made me my favorite, blueberry waffles with turkey bacon.

I threw some maple syrup on the waffles and a little on the bacon and began to subconciously eat.

As much as i wanted to focus on my wonderous breakfast, i couldnt. My mind was too lost in my decided decision.

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW YET!" i yelled at myself.

God, i was becoming insane.

I sighed.

Maybe a quick walk will help clear my mind.

I decided that the walk would be good for me and i went upstairs to my room grabbing a black jogging suit and setting it on my bed.

I went to the bathroom turning on the water and waiting for it to get warm.

I hopped in the shower but not before looking in the mirror searching every detail.

I looked at my naked figure, well not completely, i just looked at my stomach.

Maybe i was even getting a little bigger.

I rubbed my tummy and sighed before hopping in the shower now that the water was hot.

I washed my body thoroughly for about 15 minutes and then washed my hair with the new strawberry shampoo Alice got me before hopping out of the shower.

I put on my pink bra and pantie set before throwing on my jogging suit, grabbing my ipod touch and house keys before walking out of the house.

I turned on my ipod and All the Right Moves by One Republic came on and I just walked around looking at all the stores and cafes.

I walked into JJ's cafe and bought a latte before walking out and heading to the park down the street.

I began sipping on my latte when i began to think, caffeine is bad for babies. Maybe i shouldnt be drinking this.

Sigh.

I should really take this test.

I kept walking to the park and when i got there i threw my almost completely full latte in the trash.

I went to the swings seeing as no one was on them. I may not be a child but you can never not love swings.

I got on the swings and pushed my feet back and forth lightly.

I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in my train of thought until i heard someone clear their throat.

My eyes popped open and i was greeted by a woman with dark brown hair with bronze highlights and dark brown eyes and next to her stood a boy with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. There were adorable and even with the differences in there features you could tell that she's his mother.

"Umm i was wondering if i could use the swings, if you dont mind I mean."

The woman seemed really nice but pretty young to have a child that age, but who am i to speak.

"Oh not at all" I spoke quickly as i hopped up and allowed her to put her son down on the seat and push him slowly until he got the hang of it and was swinging on his own.

I looked at them play, for some reason my eyes wouldnt stray from him and how he played with such joy.

I guess i was so stuck in my thoughts i didnt hear her speak, but i guess she did because she was looking at me as though she were awaiting an answer.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you're here with a munchkin" she said with a smile on her face.

I shook my head.

"Oh, well i guess you came here to get off some stress. Were are my manors? My name is Niquee, this is my son, Francis but we call him Mojo. Nice to meet you." She shook my hand and i shook hers.

"My name is Renesmee, but people call me Nessie."

"Cool name" she nodded with a smirk before she continued.

" Now, i hope you dont mind me being all in your business but you seem stressed and i am studying to be a psychiatrist and one of the best ways to get off stress is to tell someone you dont know. So if you want to talk, im here."

I looked at her, usually i dont trust people, especially not people i meet in parks but something about her was so sincere.

Maybe i dont have to exactly tell her, i can just... ask her some things.

"Ummm, i hope you dont mind but, how old is your son?"

"He's four" she spoke with pride in her voice.

I looked at her, she was definetly not that much older than me so i hope i dont offend her when i ask the next question.

"I hope i dont offend but arent you a bit young to have a son? I'm sorry you dont have to answer..."

She laughed, "Dont worry i am not offended and yes i am quite young. I had Mojo when i was 16 but i dont regret a thing."

She looked so happy, i couldnt help but ask the next questions.

"Isnt it hard? How do you deal with it all? Didnt it ruin your plans?"

She smiled and looked at my stomach. Damn i am so obvious. I acted as if i didnt notice her glance at my stomach as she began to answer my questions.

"It didnt ruin my plans, it set a few things behind and changed somethings but it was worth it because if i accomplish nothing else for the rest of my life i want to accomplish being the best mom i can be. Of course it's hard but i dealt with it by having a great support system, my family."

I thought about what she said.

Will my family be there for me if i am pregnant? Will jacob?

She looked at me and i guess she sensed my mood because she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Your support system doesnt always have to be your family, sometimes it can just be a friendly stranger" she spoke happily with a friendly voice.

I smiled to but then it turned to a frown when i realized that i had one last question.

I hope she answers because i really need the answer to this question.

"Please dont be offended but... what stopped you from... you know... umm..." I couldnt even finish, just the thought...

My eyes began to water slightly.

Oh god.

"OHHH you mean..."

"Yeah." I nodded my head in solemn agreement.

She looked as if she was thinking, or remembering. She then turned to me with a soft smile.

"When i first found out i was pregnant, me and my boyfriend were arguing. We didnt know how we were going to be able to afford or support a baby. How we would go to college, where we would live, anything. To top it all off, my mother wouldnt even speak to me and my sister always looked down on me. Of course with all that going on my first thought was... abortion. So i went, i sat up the appointment and me and my boyfriend went to the clinic to have it done. As soon as i got there, all i felt was cold. I waited and waited and when i finally got called i was shaking in my boots."

Her joyous expression now turned sad.

"I got in the room and they told me to lay down. They asked me a bunch of questions and after confirming my pregnancy they went and got the tools and were steralizing them."

She paused for a moment and for a second i thought she wasnt going to tell the rest but then she started back up.

"I dont know what happened" her voice cracked, "All i know is that right before they touched me, something in me snapped and i just couldnt go through with it. I couldnt take the life of the beautiful thing inside me. The joyous, loving and innocent being that was so lifeful and yet hadnt even had a life yet. I couldnt do it."

"My boyfriend didnt pressure me into it and we ended up having a long talk and after i made up with him, he convinced me to talk to my mom and sister. I gave birth in the summer and when i went back to school my mom watched him in the day time and my boyfriend would keep him busy when i did homework and vice versa. I ended up getting my diploma and then me and my boyfriend and Mojo took the year off and got settled an a apartment and just recently we went back to school. Everything turned out great."

She looked at me and i saw determination in her eyes, "If you are determined, nothing can stop you and trust me..." she stopped and looked at Francis- Mojo and looked back at me, "You wont regret having a child. The love is instentanious and unconditional."

I smiled, i dont know how much i believed her seeing as my mom left me but the way she said her words made me want to believe her.

I hugged and she hugged back.

"Thank you" i said as she hugged me.

"No problem."

We pulled back and she looked in her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to write her number on i would guess.

I knew i was right when she gave me the piece of paper with her name and number on it.

"Here, this is my number, call anytime, for anything."

"Thank you, I will." I hugged her again and then got up and headed back to the house.

I dont know what happened, but Niquee's speech really convinced me and i knew what i had to do.

I went home and unlocked the door walking in and running up the stairs and to where Jacob left the bag of pregnancy test.

I took out all 5 of them, e.p.t, clearblue, detect5, answer and first response.

I took the detect5, clearblue and first response and left the other two and headed to the restroom.

I took all of them out of their boxes and sat down on the toilet.

I couldnt... i didnt have to... you know.

So i went downstairs and got a glass of ice water. It helped calm my nerves and fill my bladder.

I guess i had more than enough water because 2 minutes later my bladder was ready to explode. I went upstairs and took the test and did my feminine thing.

After i peed on the three test i still had enough pee so i took the other test too.

I sat the timer and put it in my room as the test sat in the bathroom on the sink.

I needed to calm my nerves so i went in my room and searched through the chanels.

Coincedentaly the first thing that popped on my tv was Teen Mom. I quickly changed the channel.

I guess my searching for a decent thing to watch took so long that the two minutes went by and i heard the timer ding.

I froze on my bed.

Did i really want to look?

Not really.

But i have to. I need to know.

I inhaled deeply then exhaled and stood up.

I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

Mommy? I thought of the soft voice of a child calling me.

I closed my eyes and looked down at the test.

Oh my god!

"Renesmee! Are you here?"

Oh my god! 2x

/

Lol i am a terrible person for ending that this way but you are terrible if you dont review. YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS MOTHEREFFIN CHAPTER!

I AM SERIOUS! you want to find out if she is pregnant? you want to find out who came in the house? YOU BETTER REVIEW!

What do you think of abortion? What do you think she should do if she is? How do you think Jake will react?

Me personally, i feel that it is a choice and you have the right to do as you feel appropriate and neccessary.

on another note i am pretty sure some of you noticed your name in the story.

I used those names because those were the first people to review for the last chapter.

Fearless dreamer3- i wanted to use that name because fearless was the first to review, usually is:) awesome person! but i couldnt think of any name and i couldnt name anyone fearless so i just said Francis.

Niquee18- a certified ladee and one of my first fans- Niquee the mom of Francis aka Mojo.

Mojojojo152- another faithful fan. Played Francis(fearless dreamer3) aka Mojo.

Those were the first three reviewers of last chapter.

CONGRATS YOU LOVELIES.

i also want to thank Goochie62, another faithful, always waiting for a new chap.

Alright anyway.

GO REVIEW OR I PROMISE I WILL DISSAPOINT YOU ALL AND KILL SOMEONE OFF IN THIS STORY! SOMEONE IMPORTANT!

bye.

hehehehehe


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys I am so sorry it has been so long and uh! But you know what I am so happy! You guys are awesome, I got like quadruple my regular amount of votes.

I am truly impressed.

Some of you guys were really upset, lol.

So let's have some honesty time right now.

My threat was not real but at the same time real.

Weird huh?

There will be some important and popular characters dying in this book but it will not be because of lack of votes, that's just how the book was supposed to play out. There will be some people who are deathly injured in this story as well.

This story will be dramatic as some of you can already tell but I am almost sure you guys will love it.

Sorry. It's not the really edited.

Anyway lets get to the story so I can go to yogurtini~!

...

After I peed on the three tests I still had enough pee so I took the other test too.

I sat the timer and put it in my room as the test sat in the bathroom on the sink.

I needed to calm my nerves so I went in my room and searched through the channels.

Coincidentally the first thing that popped on my TV was Teen Mom. I quickly changed the channel.

I guess my searching for a decent thing to watch took so long that the two minutes went by and I heard the timer ding.

I froze on my bed.

Did I really want to look?

Not really.

But I have to. I need to know.

I inhaled deeply then exhaled and stood up.

I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

Mommy? I thought of the soft voice of a child calling me.

I closed my eyes and looked down at the test.

Oh my god!

"Renesmee! Are you here?"

Oh my god! 2x

*Renesmee*

I looked up as I heard the voice that was calling me.

I became overjoyed to hear that voice and I found myself running down the stairs.

I was running so fast I almost tripped luckily I didn't.

Would've caused some damage.

As soon as I got down the stairs I saw him. His back towards me as he locked the door.

He turned back around and I surprised him by jumping into his arms.

He chuckled and he wrapped his arms around me holding me close. I smiled as his warm chuckle and even warmer arms brought warmth to my heart.

My father was definitely one of my favorite people.

After a few minutes of us hugging I pulled back and just stared at the only father I had ever known.

"Nessie! What's wrong? Why are you crying sweetheart?" Carlisle asked as he pulled me back into his arms.

I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt the tears that were streaming down my face.

I sniffled.

Why the hell am I crying now of all times to cry? I mean, I haven't cried in years and now all of sudden I am crying!

What the hell is going on?

I sighed, must be my hormones.

I pulled back and sighed. I ignored his concern and questions and decided that I needed to get the answer to one of my own.

I looked him straight in his eyes.

"Dad? Would you ever disown me? I mean like if I did something even something as far as, I don't know, um ... getting pregnant would you hate me?"

He pulled further away from me and looked at me strangely. I could see the suspicion in his eyes.

He finally answered, "Of course not Renesmee. You are my daughter. I will always love you. Now, that I have answered I want to know..." he trailed off causing me to arch my eyebrow.

"Yes...?"

"Are you ummm... Pregnant?" He said it shyly but I could tell he was serious.

I said the first thing that came to mind. An automatic response that I didn't really have time to think on.

"No. Of course not."

"Oh" he responded.

"Yeah."

He scratched the back of his neck causing me to laugh which caused him to smile.

"Hey" he finally spoke. "Alice told me you were sick, you don't look to sick to me young lady."

I smiled at how fatherly he sounded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just had a stomach virus."

"Oh, I have heard about that getting around. I have even a few parents call in. Are you sure you're okay?" he seemed worried and for that second I felt guilty for lying. But I mean I had a justified reason.

"Yeah, im fine everything is okay. Actually, I have to go; I need to go talk to a friend of mines." I spoke now ready to leave the awkward room.

Well, awkward for me.

"Who, is it Seth?" asked Carlisle as he put down his back and went to go get some water.

"Um... no. It's my friend Jacob."

"Awww... umm. Okay. Have fun. And be careful, I haven't met this Jacob yet."

I didn't respond just nodded and left the house.

Then as I was walking down the drive I realized two very important things.

1. I don't have a car.

2. I don't know where Jacob lives.

I sighed, how am I going to get there and tell him the news?

I took my phone out of my pocket and unlocked the screen. I went into my contacts and when I got to the J's and saw his name I tapped it causing it to automatically call.

I brought the phone to my face and waited for him to pick.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

I was just about to hang up when I heard the phone pick up.

"Nessie?" He said his voice husky like he had been sleeping. But I doubt that, seeing as it was Friday and he should be at school.

"Hey."

He was silent.

DAMMIT! Great! I made the conversation awkward!

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Was the next thing I heard been screamed over the phone.

"IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS SINCE YOU CAME TO SCHOOL! I ASKED YOUR SISTER AND SHE WAS JUST ' oh nessie's sick' BUT I DONT BELIEVE THAT SHIT! NOW TELL ME WHY YOUR SEXY PERT ASS HASNT BEEN IN SCHOOL?"

I stood in shock. I was tongue tied.

What do I say?

"HELLO! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! YOU BETTER ANSWERS ME RENESMEE! ANSWER ME!"

I was actually starting to laugh now. Jacob sounded like such a child.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? I BEEN SITTING AROUND HERE DRINKING BACARDI AND TEQUILA ALL DAY WORRYING ABOUT YO ASS!"

I couldn't help it, I kept laughing.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SKIP THIS! I AM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE AND YOU BETTER BE READY WHEN I GET THERE!"

That caused me stop laughing but I still had a faint chuckle.

"Wait, Jacob, my dad is here."

There was a long pause before I heard him scream.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT! BE READY IN TWELVE MINUTES AND 14 SECONDS DAMMIT!"

"Twelve minutes and 14 seconds? Why not just 13 minutes or more commonly 15 minutes."

"Renesmee, so help me god if I have to 46 seconds for you to be ready I will hope out of my Porsche, take you to a secluded island AND NEVER LET YOU LEAVE!"

I laughed, "Okay, okay. I will be ready. "

"You better be."

Right before I hung up I said, "In 13 minutes."

I heard him scream and then hung up laughing my ass off.

I went and instead of going back inside I decided to sit on the porch. I mean I am pretty sure Carlisle has had a long day so why not give him some privacy to rest. Besides, it's a beautiful day out.

I just sat on my porch and enjoyed the sun on my skin, not worrying about my problems.

~twelve minutes and 14 seconds later~

I opened my eyes to the low roar of the engine.

I saw Jacob in silver 2013 Porsche. I think it was the new panamera that I saw in the magazine me and Seth were reading but I wasn't sure.

As I thought of Seth I couldn't help but feel angry. That lying, stupid bastard.

I CANT BELIEVE HIM!

My thinking was stopped when I heard the closing of the door.

I looked up to see Jacob rushing towards me looking quite angry. He finally got on my porch and we just stood looking at each other.

I thought we were going to be stuck in silence forever, until I heard him speak in a demanding whisper.

"You better get your ass in this car before my 46 seconds pass."

I was going to make a joke but Jacob looked really serious and behind that seriousness he kind of looked, I don't know... relieved, worried, and scared?

I don't know.

I got up and headed to the beautiful car. As soon as I was standing in front of it the car chirped and I could tell that Jacob had unlocked the door for me.

I opened it and hurriedly hopped in, immediately putting on my seatbelt knowing how crazy Jacob tended to drive.

Jacob looked at me for a second with narrowed eyes and then shook his head walking to his side.

He got in the car and instead of putting the key in the car he just pressed a little button that said 'start' and we were off.

We were driving for about 20 minutes before I realized I hadn't asked where we were going.

I decided to ask what was on my mind, "Where are we going, Jacob?"

"My house" he said with no hesitation.

A sudden nervousness came over me.

Oh my goodness what if he tries something.

WHAT!

That was the stupidest thing my mind has ever developed. I mean it's not like we haven't already had unprotected sex that almost resulted in me having a heart attack due to stress.

Speaking, well, thinking of that maybe I should tell him the results to this test. Or I could just take it out of my bag.

Yes, the test is in my bag.

I opened my mouth and was about to say my words but decided against it when I realized Jacob is already a reckless driver so I don't need him to crash.

No repeats of the other day.

It was so weird because it was awkward in the car but at the same time, it wasn't.

I guess it was due to the fact that I could tell he was angry.

I decided to ignore the awkward part and just go to sleep. I mean I have had a long day and I deserve to sleep.

I'd say it had been 5 minutes and I was almost in my state of unconsciousness when I felt a big warm hand press against my lower back.

I would have screamed, I would have yelled, I would have shivered in fear due to my mind playing tricks on me telling me he was here... but I didn't.

I couldn't. Because I knew who's hand it was and knowing that gave me the last little push I needed to go to sleep.

...

I woke up to the feel of warm hands on my lower back, knowing they were too big to be Alice's. Involuntarily, I screamed and jumped.

I think the only reason I was able to get out was because the person was shocked.

I must say, I was too. I was even more shocked when I felt my body hit the soft green grass.

I began to rub my head for a few seconds before I remembered the predicament I was in and hurried to get up.

I was just about to run when I felt hands go around my waist.

I was about to shout, maybe even shed a tear of two when I felt his warm, mint breath speak to me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Well, yell.

I realized it was Jacob and tried to straighten myself out but when I did I bumped my bottom against... well his manhood and froze.

Oh goodness.

All the memories came back. Luckily this time they were good memories.

Memories of me and him.

I smiled and unconsciously took his hand in mine and looked up.

When I looked I saw Jacob looking scared, confused and... Sort of lustful.

But that's not what caught my attention, the attention catcher was the mansion look a like house.

If you could even call it that. It was more like a building.

Fresh cut grass, water fountains of mythological Grecian figures, columns holding the house up.

It was magnificent.

I was too busy magnifying the house that when I was lifted up by my hips and thrown over Jacob's shoulder I was more than shocked.

So shocked I was silent.

We made it into his house and I just looked around in awe.

The living room looked professionally done. Red, crème and black were some of the colors I saw before I was thrown onto the couch.

Kind of gently for a throw though.

I had no more time to look at the glory of this mansion because almost as soon as I got comfortable on the Italian leather couch I was, once again, being yelled at.

"WHERE THE YELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED DEAD ABOUT YOUR ASS AND JUST SIT THERE LIKE ITS ALL GOOD AND DANDY! ITS NOT!"

"Well, I don't think yelling will solve..."

"SHUT IT!"

And as I was told, I 'shut it.'

Jacob went on and on about how worried he was about me. I had honestly stopped listening to the words and yet I was still shocked by the action.

The fact that he cared so much about me that he was worried was... weird.

I mean we barely know each other, and he is my teacher.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! I AM SPEAKING!" he started jumping up and down like a crazy person and I honestly broke down in laughter.

That caused him to freeze right on the spot.

At first he looked mad and I honestly thought I was going to get a scowling from him when a small grin made its way across his face.

He walked over to where I was and sat down, wrapping his arms around me. At first I tensed up but then I just let myself relax in his warm embrace.

"So..." he finally spoke again.

"Yes."

"Where were you?"

I shot right up.

I ALMOST FORGOT!

I hoped up and ran outside before Jacob could understand what was going on.

I ran around looking for his car, suspecting it would be in some spectacular garage with probably 10 cars fitted in perfectly.

I finally found a door that loooked... I don't know. Garage-y?

I tried to open it but it was locked.

Of course. He does have some really expensive cars.

Now that I looked at the door it actually had an alarm system on it and the door was really hard. Almost looked titanium.

I stood there and figured maybe there is a possibility that it is still parked outside.

I doubt it but I could try.

I was just about to run back towards the door when big warm arms wrapped around my slim waist.

This time I was not as scared but the touch did cause a shiver to run up my body.

Remember Renesmee, It's just Jacob.

He won't hurt you.

Hopefully.

"Would you please stop running. You are not going to outrun me. I mean don't get me wrong it was definitely a turn on but the fact of the matter is... well... you're not in good shape."

I gasped at that totally forgetting what I was running for.

"I am in great shape. I am sorry not all of us can have huge muscles you ass wipe!"

He just laughed sending the vibrations through my body.

Felt amazing. Go tingles!

He finally set me down and I will admit that I was sad to have lost his contact but I tried not to show it.

I think I failed because I ended up blushing because of how I felt.

"So... weirdo. Why were you running anyway?"

I shook my head so I could focus on what he was saying and not the deepness of his voice.

Damn that is sexy.

"What did you say?"

"I said, why were you running?"

"Ummm... I... umm. I l left something in your car?" I said more like a question.

One of his eyebrows rose and he smirked.

"And so instead of telling me that you decided to play a fun game of tag. Hmmm... You surely are more than meets the eye."

"Don't quote Bugs Light Year."

He looked at me and busted out laughing.

I didn't see what was funny.

He was now on the floor gasping for air.

I kicked him in his side, softly, and yet still ended up doing more damage to my foot.

DARN MY WEAKNESS!

" Its not... Bug Light Year... It's T Tran Transformersssss oooo!"

He was laughing so hard that I couldn't contain myself anymore and ended up laughing as well.

"Anyway" he finally spoke.

"Were you looking for this?" out of nowhere he pulled out my bag and I gasped and snatched at it but he pulled away.

"Give me my bag!"

"Why?" he spoke amusedly.

"WHY NOT!"

"What do you need in it?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! GIVE ME MY BAG!"

I was jumping for it but he is so damn tall.

"GIVE IT!"

"No"

"YES"

"No"

"YES!"

"No"

"IM PREGNANT!"

He froze and I took that opportunity to grab my bag and run back into the living room leaving him in a trance and laughing.

I guess he didn't stay in a trance as long as I would have hoped because the next thing I know I was once again in his arms but this time I was being carried.

Bridal Style.

I was being carried which I must admit wasn't bad.

We finally got back to the living room but instead of staying there he went farther and we went upstairs.

I guess he was taking me to his room.

I was scared shitless.

My suspicions were confirmed when we came to a bedroom that looked really nice with its mahogany wood frame and dressers.

There was not much in this room and although it was big I kind of expected it to be bigger and I don't know more Jacob-y.

Look at me talking like I've known him all my life.

He sat me down softly on the bed and kneeled down on his knees in front of me and looked me straight in my eyes.

He looked so serious it was kind of shocking and made me more serious.

"Renesmee..." He paused as if to gather his wits.

"Are you pregnant?"

I was silent and made sure my face stayed blank as not to give anything away.

Instead of answering the question I went into my back and grabbed the test and showed them all to him at once.

At first he just looked at me apprehensively but then he looked down at them reading them all right to left.

He looked up at me and a huge smile came over his face.

"You are such a liar!" he yelled at me and jumped on me playfully making sure not to put his weight on me.

I laughed and he kissed my face.

I froze but then did something that even shocked me.

I kneed him in the stomach.

He fell back and I bursted out laughing.

I got up and kissed his nose softly letting the tingles lay on my lips, pulled back and then headed down stairs.

"IM GOING DOWNSTAIRS AND DRINKING ALL OF YOUR ORANGE JUICE MR. BLACK!"

It feels so good to not be pregnant.

As I headed downstairs to drink his juice I couldn't help but think about how he looked when I told him.

He smiled... but...

It didn't seem genuine.

I opened the refrigerator and chose to ignore it as I grabbed his orange juice.

GOT TO LOVE ORANGE JUICE!

...

...

...

OH MY GOD I AM SO SOS SO S OS SO !

*sits in a corner in fetal position crying!*

I truly am. Like for real. Well im always truly sorry but I have never been more sorry guys.

I have been so busy with work. Its a entrepreneurial thing and I am ceo of my group and a lot of them are morons so I have been busy. sorry.

I AM SO PROUD OF THE REVIEWS AND I HAVE READ EACH ONE OF THEM!

yeah I got my phone replace and everyday I am getting a new fav or review alert from fanfiction.

I will tell you guys right now this chapter has been written for a while now but when I was about to update fanfiction stopped working on me.

I WAS PISSED AND ALMOST SPIT ON A LIBRARY COMPUTER... but security was close by.

I am super suprised I havent gotten kicked out of the library yet...

*looks around at security in library*

anyway...

I got a review from ShadowHunter KaliGurl saying how she doesnt get many reviews except for friends.

WELL MS. SHKG YOU HAVE A NEW READER... MS. LADEE!

yes. you guys I love how you guys support me so if you want a new reader just let me know your story.

shadow I havent read yet because I have really been busy but now that my jobs is almost over and I have my phone back I will make sure to read My Saviour. (I would read the other one but I don't think I would get it. Im not really into Maka&Soul)

BUT WHO DOESNT LOVE SETH!

lOL.

aNYway review.

IF ONLY TO SAY THAT YOU FORGIVE ME FOR BEING A DOUDICK AND NOT UPDATING!

(doudick- douche combined with a dick)lol.

LOVE YOU GUYS AND SEND ME YOUR STORIES SO I CAN READ THEM!

oh and I have another announcement that I will announce next chapter because I don't feel like writing it right now.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BEFORE AUGUST AND IF IT IS NOT BLOW UP MY PHONE WITH REVIEWS AND DEMAND THAT I GIVE YOU GUYS A TRIPPLE CHAPPIE REWARD!

I mean it .Don't allow me to let you wait so long next time okay.

love you guys.


	19. Chapter 19

HEHEHEHEHEHE you guys guess what..?

ARE YOU GUESSING!

You guys are so lazy I bet you aren't even guessing.

Le sigh.

Anyway.

About a week ago I told you guys that I had about a week left of my job.

Well, THAT WEEK IS OVER AND I JUST GOT PAID! EEEEHHHPPP!

Well because I love you guys so damn much I couldn't help but think about you guys.

I was like omg I omg August is coming up fast I have to get their chappie up or they will find me and chainsaw massacre my too sexy for my shirts ass.

So I was going to go to the library but then I was like if I went to the library I would only have an hour to come up with a chapter.

That would be super bad because I did a chapter like that for their love a few days ago and I literally hated the whole damn chapter just seemed so rushed due to the fact that it was so I walked around in a very anime type of way saying what am I going to do?

But then it hit me. Well the my knight hit me.

Yes, my name is ladee so my boyfriend and boy is my knight and my best friends are my jester.

./Well my knight hit me with his Nike sock.

YES HE IS TERRIBLE!

Anyway he looked up something for me something that has saved the day.

HE GOT ME A NEW LAPTOP!

HEHEHEHE MY KNIGHT LOVE ME!

Lol. Anyway he found me a cheap laptop online.

Now some of you may ask. "Ladee what the fuck! What happened to the other 24 you've had"

Well the laptop I was using before as I have mentioned is really old. It doesn't have wifi so bringing it to the library or anyplace with internet connection would be pointless person who cusses.

But now I have a new laptop. Its not super new and is kind of old but at least this one has Microsoft word and its 2007!

And it has built in wifi and I just like the way it feels. Its like I type well with it.

You know you got to get a feel for the laptop.

Well I will hold no more of your time.

WAIT!

One, I feel like this story is moving to fast with the pace of their relationship I mean with all Nessie has been through and the way she is suppose to act is not how I am writing and the same goes for Jake so I am going to slow it down but just a little bit.

ALSO MAKE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM NOTES THEY ARE REALLY IMPORTANTE!

STORY TIME!

*Renesmee*

"You know your pride is really going to get you kicked in the stomach again you loser!" I told Jacob.

We were playing of course…

Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"Whatever, you're just a little girl I am a professional ass…."

He stopped short of what he was saying as if he didn't want to finish the sentence so I did it for him.

"Yes, you are a professional and you are going to get your ass kicked professional."

I taunted him and with just those words he went back to his jolly old happy self.

I wonder what that was about.

Whatever.

We went back to playing and after we agreed that I was the master even though I had lost twice out of the three times we went to go lay down for a bit.

Truly, I hate being in any unknown place and I was very cautious as I walked around Jacob's place

It was really nice but, I don't know, it doesn't really feel like.

Him.

It feels more muesuem-y, more upper, class more posh.

Where as Jacob is a lot more, down to earth, calm, serene.

I could see him living in a nice cottage before I picture him living in a place like this.

This place was so nice that it was no longer comfortable it reminds me of the type of mansions were scary things are bound to happen.

But what do I know.

I am speaking like I have known Jacob my whole life, like I just know everything about him.

His flaws, his perfections, his fears, his strengths, his weaknesses.

I think I am getting a bit too attached to my History / study period teacher.

"You know you owe me some more orange juice?"He interrupted my thoughts.

"Ummm, seeing as you live in this huge house, have about 15 cars most of them not even cars legal for the streets I think you can afford some orange juice."

"Yes, but see I get my orange juice from California so you will have to accompany on that trips so I am not bored."

I froze up.

Did he… did he.. j j just invite me to go with him to California.

I began to have flash backs.

"_You know renesmee… You are so beautiful. Pale skin, dark hair. One day I am going to take you away from here. Somewhere sunny so I can let everyone know that you belong to me." _

_He kept moving his fingers in and out of my young barely 7 year old body. _

_What was I suppose to do. _

_I was just a child and by this time I had gotten way to used to it. _

_So I just lay there and let him rant on about how California would be perfect and how he would take me when we grew up. _

"_Renesmee, when were older, I will tak e you there. You will be old enough by that time that you'd be bound to start your period.. By that time, I will take you to California and I will make love to you and you will have my children. Wont You!" He said as he stuck another finger deep inside of me finally causing a reaction. _

_A sad whimper. _

_When would this sorrow end?_

I was now standing in Jacob's bathroom, his hands holding back my hair as I threw up and cried.

The more I vomited the more I felt the burn in the back of my throat but that's not what made me cry or even sad.

It made me sad that he was right.

On the day I left the orphanage he said that I would never forget him and that one day he would find me. That I would never forget. He even made me promise that I would always think about him.

I did but with my fingers crossed.

Even so, he was, is always at the forefront of my mind.

There is no running.

I can never get away.

I had finally stopped vomiting and Jacob was now rocking me in his arms and my face was in between his neck and collar bone.

I was shaking, thinking about my past and how I hoped that it wouldn't repeat itself.

"Well, someone doesn't like California. Don't worry I understand, Katy Perry messed it up for me too."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You have serious issues."

"I know, It probably has something to do with me wanting to be a journalist."

"What?"He was really crazy and more than just confusing.

I just shook my head choosing to ignore him.

"So how does someone who is living on a teachers salary afford a house like this and as many cars as you have? I mean I know that our school being as it is more pristine pays more but still it is not enough for all this"

"I am pretty sure I have answered you before."

I had to think about it. Did he? Or is he just trying to make me get off the topic?

"Well, if you did I forgot so tell me again" I said now sitting on his lap looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Inheritance."

The way he said it was… cold? Sad and regretful.

"Jacob, is there something wrong?"

He looked away from me and just stared at the sink. He was quiet for awhile with that blank look on his face and I was beginning to worry before he turned back to me and kissed my temple and squeezed my body closer to his.

"So why is it that you're the only one who can't drive in your family?"

I noticed that he steered the conversation and I was going to bring it up but I was busy blushing.

"I I I didn't pass my test."

He was silent for a second just looking at me, probably for hint of joking on my face.

When he found none he burst out laughing making me fall off his lap.

"SHUT UP! ITS NOT FUNNY! NOT EVERYONE CAN BE SOME CAR MANIAC!"

"That's so fucking FUNNY!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and hit him lightly in the face.

" I…"

He was trying to control his breathing. I didn't think it was that funny.

All that laughing was so unnecessary.

"WHOOO! I thought you were suppose to be this super smart girl."

"I AM SMART!" I felt the need to justify myself in front of him as not to look stupid.

"I did pass my written test, that was so super easy, and I knew what to do it's just. When I got behind the wheel, I got nervous and it felt like I was going so fast when I put my foot on the break. It was like loosing gravity and I freaked out and crashed the practice car" I spoke feeling ashamed.

He wrapped his arms back around me, since they had fallen when he was laughing, "Look, if you really need help I will teach you how to drive."

I looked up at him with shock, "Really? Even after I said I crashed a car?"

He just nodded his head and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"What if I crash one of your cars?"

He stiffened and was super quiet.

"You are NOT driving my cars. NOT A ONE!"

"Okay then you don't have to yell!"

"YES BECAUSE IT ADDS EMPHASIS TO MY SERIOUSNESS!"

"NO IT JUST ANNOYS THE DOO DOO OUT OF ME!"

"THE DOO DOO?"

"YES THE DOO DOO!"

"well, I am done with this conversation now that I feel uncomfortable."

I laughed at that.

"I will just have to order a practice car for you."

"No, you don't. I will just…"

"Just what?"

"Ill order one."

"No, you won't. Don't worry about it, I got it. You just refresh your memory of what your suppose to do."

I nodded.

He turned me in his arms so I was sitting in a bridal position and then he got up and sat me on the ground once he was standing.

I was overjoyed.

I WAS GOING TO LEARN TO DRIVE!

I couldn't hide my excitement.

Then I thought about the few times I had been in the car with Jacob and that caused me to freeze.

"Umm, Jacob?" I spoke as we walked down he hall and back downstairs.

"Yes you should."

"Huh? I should what?"

"Brush your teeth because now your breath smells like vomit."

I gasped and ran upstairs and back to the bathroom.

I grabbed the first toothbrush I saw, hoping it was Jacob's.

I turned on the electronic toothbrush and began a thorough brushing.

I was finally done and I could now smell the minty goodness of my breath.

"So what were you going to ask me?"

I jumped and squealed not even knowing Jacob was in the room.

I calmed my breath and then smacked his chest with a glare.

Damn, why is it so hard!

I looked up at him and got ready to tell him what I was going to tell him before.

"I don't think you should be teaching me to drive."

He looked at me confused, "Why?"

"Well, umm…. You're kind of… umm… a …umm…. Reckless…. Umm… Driver?" Damn.

I made it sound more like a question.

He put his hand over his heart and feigned sadness, "Just because I don't necessarily respect the Seattle driving laws does not mean I am a reckless driver. I am deeply saddened by your opinion. Humph."

"How is it that you have never been caught by officers?"

"I know the police chief. Old friend."

After that he was quiet as if he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't want to bring it back up.

I didn't want to make him mad.

I've seen how even some of the seemingly nicest people can change when they are provoked.

"Regardless of my driving if you know what the laws are then you shouldn't have a problem I will just show you how to embrace the fastness and not fear it but with that comes the challenge. A challenge that I hope you accept."

"What do I have to do?" I asked curiously.

"It will involve us going outside of Forks for a while. Do you trust me?"

I didn't want to answer.

I didn't trust many people and I don't think I could just openly trust this teacher that was slowly becoming a part of my life.

I really need to separate myself from him but its almost like I can't. Like destiny set this up like this. I couldn't separate myself from him.

It was really beginning to piss me off.

"Wow, I understand that we haven't known each other long but I figured you could at least admit that you trusted me. Well… I guess that's what I get for…"

"I do trust you, with my life."

WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM!

I don't know why I said that.

I just knew that I didn't like how he seemed saddened and upset with me due to how I didn't answer him.

I felt the need to reassure him.

He was quiet for awhile which made the room quiet but then he smiled and walked up to me.

His 6'7 stature over towering my 5'7.

"I would hope so, seeing as you were so close to becoming my babymama.

I looked up at him with shock on my face and then looked down with a blush, because of the smile he had on his face.

"Shut up. When are you going to teach me to drive?"

He laughed at my stupid attempt to change the subject.

"I will teach you when the practice car comes in. But until then we can work on your fears."

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked as Jacob walked past me and went to go get his keys which were on the counter.

"We are going to the Cliffs."

The cliffs?

"The mini golf place?" I asked confused as to how that would help me.

He just laughed and kissed my temple causing another flow of blood to rush to my face.

Darn those stupid tingles.

"You wish, Nessie. You surely wish."

…..

…

…

./\

YEAHHH!I FINISHED JULY 31 HEHEHEHE ITS NOT AUGUST YET!

YAH!

Okay now that my joy is over let me give you guys this announcement so I can work on TL .

Okay as you guys know, WMIC was a story that was voted on to decide whether I would work on it.

You all voted on different stories that would be about J/R and I did the one that got the most votes.

Now let me say that as someone who has awesome dreams I have other stories just boiling in my head that I even have a separate notebook for.

These stories, as much as I love J/R I just cannot make them non-cannons for Twilight.

I know some of you are mad but have you ever had an idea that was purely yours and you just can't see someone else's characters playing your characters roles?

It's kind of like that. I cant see Jacob playing the leading man and Renesmee for leading woman just would be right.

So I will be getting a copyright for the other stories and I will publish them on a site that I love to read on.

When I put them out I will announce it on here and I would love for you guys to read them.

The first idea I have is…..

HAHAHA Im not going to say youll just have to wait and find out!

I love you guys so please comment and let me know how you feel and if you will come check me out.

Also if you have any questions. Sorry for this chappie being kind of short, that's because this was a filler. I don't know depending on how it pans out the chapter after next should really freaking exciting. IT WILL DEFINTELY START GOING UP FROM HERE!

Hee hEE(- Michael Jackson.)

r.i.p.

LADEE OUT!

*punches knight in the throat and runs away with laptop*


	20. Chapter 20

Yeah yeah, its all good in the woods of forks

Even though the town is filled with a bunch of dorks

but they don't wanna mess wit yo ladee

they sittin here calling me baby

NO NO

Jacob black is my only man

And if he cant do it then no body can (bob the builder! Whew!)

Its almost time for me to finish this

So let me start my stove and make a breakfast biscuit

Word!

..

Yeah im cool like that. You guys didn't know I could get down like that.

Anyway Im sorry for the long time it took but for some reason ever since school started I have just been more in on my writing.

I think school is my muse.

Something I hate so much has finally come to some type of good use in my personal life.

Anyway you guys lets get to this so you guys don't piss on my cupcake for taking so long.

…

*Jacob*

"no no no and ummm…. NO!" she yelled in my face.

Goodness she is so damn beautiful its uncanny!

She screaming in my face as we stand on the cliffs but I truly cant concentrate which is sad because her bathing suit isn't even that sexy!

In fact it looks like an old lady's bathing suit.

It's a one piece that is real loose on her body. I'm guessing because she doesn't like attracting attention from the male population that she got a suit that was two sizes to big, but she totally screwed herself on that buy.

This too loose swimming suit with bottoms that were basically capris on her little legs was truly turning me on.

I mean it's was hanging off her body! I just wanted to finish the job and take it off of her.

Or better yet, I wanted to rip it off of her.

Yeah.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO…." She stopped mid sentence and looked me in my eyes.

I am guessing she saw the lust because she immediately began to shiver in fear.

I noticed something about Renesmee, she doesn't like getting attention and she doesn't like people looking at her in a sexual way which can only lead me to believe that her mind frame is brought on by past experiences that had something to do with a man.

More than likely raping her.

Yes, I am educated and very well intuitive with peoples feelings. What of it?

That's not the point though.

I could feel anger burning inside of me at the mere thought of someone purposely hurting her in such a way.

She is so delicate, so fragile and so small that to think that anyone would make her hurt like that makes me want to….

It brings back old urges.

_This person touched what's yours, Jacob. It would only be right that you kill them._

It would.

It would only be right to hurt the person that hurt my renesmee. My loch ness monster.

_Yes, Jacob it would. I know you best, I am you. _

That's when I let my killing mentality leave me because that last statement was a lie.

You are not me anymore.

"w w w what d di did you say?" Renesmee asked in a timid voice.

I walked up to her and she tried to back up but my legs were longer so I reached her before she could get too far.

I wrapped her in my arms and she began to scream which only furthered my suspicions of her troubled past.

"Shhh shhh, renesmee, its okay. I promise you it will be okay, its just me, it's just Jacob."

She stopped shaking and yelling once I told her my name and she settled for just lightly sobbing in my arms and holding me tight to her as if I was the only one that could reel her in from her past memories.

I know this is going to sound bad but… it truly made me feel good.

It made me feel needed and …

Loved.

I let her go quick when that thought hit my mind and when I did she looked at me with the saddest eyes and she whimpered.

Damn.

I must've hurt her feelings and the thought of that was worse than the thought of falling so very stupidly in love with my underage student.

I walked up to her and let the sand engulf around my feet. I took her hand and pulled her close to me again but this time she was up against my side.

We walked further up the hill leading to the top of the cliff and she was still mumbling in the side of my neck about how she wasn't going to do this which was amusing but was also a huge turn on.

Damn I need to get laid.

You know the saddest part about this whole situation is that I don't even WANT to sleep with any other girl now.

Ain't that some shit!

I mean ever since me and renesmee first did, its been like I know that no one can compare which is outrageous seeing as she didn't even know what the fuck she was doing!

I've been with girls who were ten times better in bed! But now I don't even want them!

WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS!

And what makes it worse is that I do want to have sex with renesmee again but for some reason whenever I think about it I feel bad because she, has obviously been hurt, and I don't plan to have a serious relationship with my student and I just can't do it.

Either I start thinking about her age or her or her status at my job or the fact that she is super shy and is not at all my type.

Or the fact that she is so virgin material in bed!

The thing is despite her lack of skills in bed, I truly loved having sex with her.

It was amazing in the most simple way.

Just to feel her clench herself around me when she came, to feel her perky breast and pert nipples against my chest, to feel her walls take me in invitingly as if they were my home was truly one of the greatest pleasures I could have been granted.

But once you've felt that, you begin to want it all the time and now since I am not having sex with her my balls are starting to permanently turn blue.

That is the sad life of a man in a forbidden relationship with his student.

God hates me.

That wouldn't be too hard to believe, I have sinned.

And I don't mean like how old ladies in church scream about.

I have voluntarily taken lives.

"Jacob, you cant make me jump off this cliff and I refuse to watch you do it so we might as well go home" she whispered up at me.

I smiled and gave her my signature grin.

I took my arm from around her small body causing me to immediately want it there again.

Damn.

After this we are definitely going to have to insert some space.

"Let the water, the breeze, the smell of the beach be your home."

She was looking at me incredulously, but then I saw her eyes glide down my body and land on my chest.

Yeah, I have great pecs.

Comes from having to train everyday since 13.

Having to workout just became one of the good habits that I stuck to.

She was staring hard, and it somehow maybe me horny.

WHAT THE SHIT!

Why is it that everything this demon-angel does makes me want to ruin that pu…

"I am not a shark, dolphin or any aquatic animal, so yeah the water is not my home."

I smirked at her, she is so damn sexy amusing.

Amexy?

Sexusing?

Whatever.

"You… my dear,dear Nessie… you are a coward."

She just sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes in annoyance but had a big grin on her face.

"Sometimes my beauty, you gotta live a little."

Just to prove my point and her needing to try not to be such a stick in the moist sand, I ran towards the cliff and dived right in with no hesitation.

As I plunged my body towards the water, I felt weightless.

In that moment I felt no fear and no worries, I let the wind be my god.

WHO THE HELL AM I ? THE MALE VERSION OF POCHOHANTAS!?

You know that was actually a pretty good movie.

I still remember when Embry showed me the movie last summer.

I got addicted to it and bought the golden awards version.

Great story, stupid, but great.

My body hit the water, hard, but it didn't hurt.

It felt as if the water was accepting me into its secret club of features.

I felt the water all around my body and decided to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw, of course, was water.

Then I saw the numerous different fish. I was totally fascinated.

I had been underwater for almost 30 seconds looking at the amazing fish, but it was nothing to me.

Part of the training.

I was taken off guard when I felt a big splash next to me.

I didn't think to notice what it was until I remembered I came with Nessie.

DAMMIT!

I hurried up to the surface.

I didn't want her to jump in after me!

I told her before we got here to not jump into the water alone unless I tell her!

These waters a deep so its not the same as if you were swimming in a pool or something, and they are sharp rocks and shit over here so she could easily hurt herself.

I looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

I was really starting to freak out.

"RENESMEE! NESS!"

I went back underwater to look for her and I was really about to go the fuck off when I saw those beautiful long porcelain legs and was immediately relieved.

Thank goodness.

I popped my head and looked in the direction her legs were but didn't see anything.

What the fuck!?

I am not high, so I should not hallucinating.

I went back under and once again looked in the direction I was looking before and saw those beautiful legs.

I smiled and popped my head up.

I looked over in that direction….

SHE WASN'T OVER THERE!

"FUCK THIS!"

I went back underwater and saw the legs I was looking for and swam towards.

I don't know why but in my head the jaws theme song began to play.

da da da da da da da da da da da

da DA DAA!

I popped up and where I had seen those legs and was totally prepared to scare my porcelain beauty.

But I didn't see her.

See! God doesn't love me!

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed loud and immediately began to hit the thing that was pulling on my leg and tried to swim away.

I don't have my gun or knife and I truly don't know how far my fighting skills will go with a shark.

"JACOB! ITS ME!"

I heard and immediately stopped myself from freaking the hell out.

I am glad I didn't hit renesmee hard.

Which is amazing because you'd think that when I am in panic I would hit harder.

Hmmm…?

Whatever, im just glad I didn't hurt her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU…?"

Before she could finish I pulled her thin body into mine and pressed her soft lips to mines.

Great stuff, those lips are.

My lips crushed against hers was probably the best thing life could've given me at this point in time.

This or she could suck me up.

Regardless, I almost couldn't help the possessive side in me that came out and wanted to leave hickies all over her porcelain skin to claim she was mine.

Almost.

I didn't do that because the fact of the matter is that she is not mine.

After this, her senior year, she will go off to some profound college, graduate with honors and probably end up being valedictorian. Then she will get some amazing job, probably as a doctor or something and then she will marry some guy who is super sweet and has a clear record.

She's not mine.

With that thought came so many others though.

If she is not mine and I don't plan to have a serious relationship with her then wouldn't that mean that I am stringing her along?

Playing with her feeling?

I truly have never cared about any other woman's feeling s except for Rose and my _sister_ Rachael.

And _her. _Despite how much I don't want to admit I truly miss _her. _

I should go and check on her, see how she's doing.

Anyway, so Renesmee is truly a special girl and I don't want to hurt her feelings.

She deserves better and….

WHAT THE HELL!?

I shouldn't be thinking like this. I shouldn't be making this 17 year shy, scary ass girl the forefront of my thoughts but somehow I just cant seem to avoid it.

With her sweet strawberry and vanilla scent surrounding me and her sweet minty fresh tongue in my mouth I just cant avoid it.

I wrapped my arm around her slim waist and used my other available hand to pull her face impossibly closer to mine.

We kissed so long that I was truly out of breath by the time we stopped but I wanted to continue to taste this amazing girl.

I ran my tongue down the length of her neck and bit softly in certain places.

Some she could easily hide… others would need some make up.

I don't think she was caring at the moment though because she was moaning and pushing my face closer to her neck.

Wow, I've never seen her be so forceful. It was quite a turn on.

I chewed on her neck like I was a vampire.

Ha, that's funny, seeing as my heritage is actually associated with werewolves.

Anyway I bit on her neck and as her moans became louder my dick got harder and harder as if the mere sound of her voice turned little skyscraper on.

It probably did.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to have some type of release or I truly think that my sperm cells would swell up in my balls and they would soon explode.

I wonder if that happened would that make me a woman?

Because I mean the explosion would be so big it would destroy my dick as well so…

No dick, no balls= woman?

Whatever.

I pulled her closer to me and I began to quickly move us back toward the small cave like area by the rocks.

Although I was going fast I had to be careful. These rocks are sharp and I would hate to hurt Renesmee.

Shit.

We made it over to the cave area and I laid her on the sandy ground and immediate went to take off this baggy ass swim suit.

She began to panic which immediately put me on edge.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern laced in my voice.

She looked hesitantly and ultimately shook her head with closed eyes , "Nothing."

I knew something was wrong.

Now, I could be smart and just say, _"hey she don't wanna talk she don't wanna talk" _and move on with my sexual needs.

BUT! Of course my dumb ass as soon as I see a tear welling up in her eye its like my brain and my dick get together and say, _"make sure our Nessie is okay before you go off being a horny savage and all!"_

THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! IT'S THEIR FAULT I AM IN THIS PREDICAMENT!

I take my mind off my stupid thoughts and get back to Renesmee.

I cup her face with my hand and place a soft, comforting kiss on her all to tempting lips.

"Hey, it's okay. If you don't want to do this, I won't force. Just tell me what's wrong and I will do the best I can to fix it."

Ill do everything I can to make you happy.

SHIT!

" I'm s s sorry. Please d d don't be mad at me. I j j just… I j j just cant do this. Not today."

She truly looked scared when she spoke these dreadful words to me.

What did she expect me to do, hit her?

Well, that might be true.

As I said I have my suspicions and I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. The most surprising thing about all of this is that someone had the strength mentally and morally to hit such a fragile and beautiful creature.

It's truly sickening.

Don't get me wrong I have killed people, tortured people but…

Well. I don't know.

I guess it was different because those people were not Renesmee.

"That's fine" I told her with my hand still cupped around her face. "I am not going to force you."

She looked slightly skeptical but also relieved and trusting.

I kissed her face and then hoped up off and her.

"Well, not that you have officially made my penis hard how about we get back to our driving lesson?"

I looked over at her and I could tell by the expression on her face that she was worried.

She thought that since she didn't give it up I would be mad.

And I AM! YES, AT HER!

But it doesn't matter because, whether I admit or not, I care a lot about her so me being mad at her will not change the fact that I care about her and would never hurt her.

So, just to give her piece of mind, I smiled down at her, a genuine smile and helped her up.

She looked at me and slowly she began to look more relieved.

We began to walk back up to the top of the cliffs and with much hesitation renesmee took my hand into her small one.

I tried, I really did but I just couldn't help it.

A grin broke across my face.

Damn this girl is going to kill me.

….

….

DID ANYONE NOTICE THAT JACOB NAMED HIS PENIS LITTLE SKYSCRAPER!

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA

WHO DOES THAT!?

Anyway I am so sorry for taking so long but its because school has been super busy.

I have to handle t shirt orders for my small company I am trying to start.

I have several test to take all the time.

I start another job on 11th.

My computer was frozen and I lost some of this chapter.

I have been recommended by teachers to be on debate team this year and newspaper.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Im ready to drop out of school!

Anyway. I am again sorry but heres the thing.

This story is taking to long.

Not because things aren't moving fast enough, well that's part of it, but I think I need to update more.

I know you guys support that.

I will try for each of my stories to do two chapter every week.

So like for this week, there will be two chapters for wmic .

Next week two chapter for tl2.

Week after that two chapters for wmic.

Week after that, after THAT… two chapters for tl2.

You better get it because I am not typing another sentence explaining.

I have seen nothing but new names on my review list so…

HIT IT…

HI

TEAMEDWARD26

CANDY

SOMETHINGWITHTHEWORDGEEKINIT (awesome name by the way)

JARSWOLFGIRL

UNG

FUNNY BUNNI987

SELENAVAMSIS

SHADOWHUNTER KALIGURL

TWILIGHTSY

TWILIGHTLOVER123456

ALLISYNIFLY

NIKKIJANETTE (YAH ANOTHER NIQUEE, WELL NIKKI!)

TWIN268

PANAJOIA

ASHDELLA

PRINCESSSARAH13( you are crazy!:))

LITTLEFANG83

HEATHER

KATIETUESDAY

ANNABETH14

FUZZY-VAMP-BUNNAY

CURIOUSITY-STRIKES-THE-MIND

Whoooooooooooo!

That is a long list and I think I left some people out! Sowweey.

YU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME PLEASE GIVE ME THOSE REVIEW TO INSPIRE ME TO DO THIS TWO CHAPTER EVERY OTHER WEEK THING!

DO IT !

DO IT!

NIKE!

Bye.

Xoxo gossip girl.

p.s I don't watch that show.

p.p.s I do like pretty little liars though.

REVIEW AND STOP READING MY RAMBLING OF SLEEP DEPRIVATION!


	21. Chapter 21

Ladee!

GUESS WHAT MY SEXCII LOVES!

I HAVE BEEN ASKED TO DO THIS ROLEPLAY THING FOR TWILIGHT!

Apparently I was recommended. I feel so super honored!

I don't know much about it due to I just now hearing of it but when I get more info I will see if there is a way you guys can read it.

I will not be playing a huge role or anything because I want to focus more on you guys but it does seem fun so I am going to try.

Anyway let's get to this story. I am truly ready to start this story.

You guys don't know this but this is probably one of my slowest moving stories. The drama hasn't even close to started yet so let me see if I can get this shoot pepper started.

*Renesmee*

"WHOOOO! IM FLYING!" I yelled as I dive face first into the water with my hand tight around Jacob's as he laughed.

I hit the water with force and it felt amazing. I stayed underwater for a few seconds and after those seconds were opened I popped up to the surface of the water with Jacob still holding my hand.

We were both laughing and it only made me happy, but there is hardly a time when Jacob doesn't make me happy.

"Well, little trumpet, I think you have gotten over your fear of speed and the movements of gravity" Jacob said as we made our way back to the shore.

I smiled, Yeah, I guess so" I said with a blush on my face.

"Aww, that blush…" He spoke softly and brushed his hand against my face and let it rest there. I couldn't help but rest my face in his hand and look into his eyes.

Wow, I bet from the view point of others we would look like the perfect couple but truth is, we can never be perfect.

Why? Because I am permanently damaged.

That thought made me sad and I lifted my head away from his hand.

"So, ummm… It's getting kind of late. Do you think I've learned enough for today?" I asked.

I didn't want to actually leave him but I was starting to get too attached to Jacob and it was bad enough that he was my teacher not to add that he a good 5 or 6 years older than me.

Also… he's pretty big. I don't want to make him mad.

Jacob's a lot bigger than _him._

"Yeah, I do. I think I should get you home. I have been taking up a lot of your family time and aren't your parents back in town?"

I nodded, "Yes, they are and they don't know that I am spending so much time with my teacher so yeah."

Jacob chuckled and looked at me with joy in his eyes. That look made my day.

"What?" I asked softly as he stared at me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

I think it was meant to be playful and it kind of was but it was also starting to scare me.

"How about I give my little scholar a piggy back ride?"

I looked up at him with confusion, "What is a piggy back ride?"

I don't know the look that controlled his features but it looked like shock.

"You…Don't know… what a piggy back ride is?" he asked as if he was scared.

"No."

We stood there staring at each other for a moment and I think Jacob was trying to analyze whether or not I was telling the truth or not.

I guess he finally decided that I was and shook his head. He then knelt down to the ground and looked back at me.

I am so confused.

"Get on my back."

"Huh."

"Jump on my back, wrap your legs around my chest and your arms around my neck."

"That sounds like a really awkward position" I said with an uncomfortable blush across my face.

He rolled his eyes, "Just do it."

I was scared to defy Jacob, he is big and well, kind of scary.

I got on his back and did as he had previously instructed and once I was securely on him he stood up.

I gasped but couldn't help the small tinge of joy I felt being carried like this.

Or maybe, It was me being this close to Jacob.

"This my dear Nessie, is a piggy back ride."

I smiled and found myself resting my chin on Jacob's shoulder.

He began to sprint and my body bounced up and down on his back, but I wasn't uncomfortable. I was actually having fun.

I found myself laughing with joy until we made it to his luxury car where he put me down and opened the passenger seat for me to get in.

I smiled and hoped inside while Jacob ran to the other side.

"So how was your intro to driving 101 J- style?"

"J-style?" I looked at him with amusement.

"Answer the question my pupil."

I laughed, "I don't know if that was really a driving lesson but it was fun."

He gasped and acted as if I had hurt his feelings.

"Then what would you call it RENESMEE?" he said putting emphasis on my name.

I smiled and for a second I found this little amount of courage and said what was on my mind, "I would call it a date."

I couldn't believe I had said that. AND TO HIM!

I was blushing and about to reprimand what I had just said when I heard him chuckle.

"Maybe it was" he said.

Oh goodness.

I just hope my face won't turn a permanent red.

….

I entered my house with a wide, shy smile plastered on my face.

Me and Jacob were scheduled for another, 'driving lesson'.

I couldn't help but wait for Saturday to come.

"And where have you been young lady?"

I jumped at the abrupt sound of the sudden voice.

I turned around to find my adopted mother looking at me with her hands on her hips and foot tapping.

Now, automatically you would think, TROUBLE FOR RENESMEE, but my adopted mother was probably one of the nicest people in the world.

Even now as she tried to discipline me I could see the smile she was trying to hide.

"I ummm…. Was… umm…. With a friend?" I said, well more asked.

Even though Esme was a nice person, I still felt nervous she spoke with this authority.

"Friend?" she asked shockingly.

I couldn't help but blush by that feeling extremely embarrassed.

I know I am pathetic.

Quiet, prefers to study and read, rarely goes out unless I am asked to run some type of errand.

Totally opposite to my super social siblings.

Like I said… pathetic.

I think Esme could see the trail of my thoughts and blushed as well, probably embarrassed about how she stated this stuff.

"Well, just try not to spend umm… too much time with your umm…_friend_. Ummm… me and your father have really missed you" she said with the blush still prominent on her face.

"Okay."

I said and was about to walk away when Esme opened up her arms.

"You better not walk away from me without a hug!"

The blush now leaving her face with mainly a goofy smile.

I smiled back and walked into her arms giving her a hug.

She kissed my forehead causing me to laugh and blush at the same time, "I've really missed you love."

"I know, I've missed you too, mom."

She chuckled, something she always did when I called her mom.

We parted after a few seconds and she just looked at me.

"Now go on upstairs and say hello to your father, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Oooh what are we having?" I said excited to eat some of her amazing cooking.

"It's this new recipe I heard about from a friend, it's called Potato Casserole" she said sounding excited about the prospect of a new recipe.

"Well… Have fun with that" I chuckled walking upstairs to my room.

When I went upstairs and opened my room, I wasn't at all surprised to find Alice sitting on my bed.

I was however surprised to find her sitting there with tears in her eyes and red blotchy marks on her face.

I ran to my sister and embraced her in a hug that she immediately returned.

That's the thing I admired about Alice, along with so many others, she is not afraid to let people see her cry.

She is strong, much stronger than me simply due to this quality she possesses.

"R R R Renesmee, why is he so stupid?"

Who?

"Who?" I voiced my thoughts.

It took while to compose herself before she sniffled and said with frustration, "your brother?!"

I immediately knew who and what she was talking about.

Edward and for what, I assumed it was his fucked up relationship with the whore of the school.

And now I could I call her a whore and have my own serious proof.

I can't believe Seth…

"Hey, Alice, calm down. What's going on?" I asked her even though I had already made my assumption.

"Don't pretend you don't know" she said. It sounded like she wanted to be upset but was too sad to convey the desired emotion.

"Don't know what?" I continued to play ignorant until I was sure she knew what I thought she knew.

She was quiet for a while and I was about to coach her to speak when she whispered, "you know she was cheating on him."

It was my turn to be quiet and I was doing a good job at it.

Alice was the first one to speak, "Here."

She handed me a letter that I could tell she already opened.

It read:

_I am sorry Nessie. So so SO sorry! I know that there is probably no way that'll you'll forgive me but…._

_Well I really don't know what to say. _

_Just… call me. _

_There are some things you just don't understand. _

_I don't want to lose a friend soo….._

_If you don't want to call me can you at least… I don't know meet me by my locker. _

_Please. _

_Seth._

…

I folded the note and looked at Alice, she must've known before hand because that note didn't really give any info about his relationship with Bella.

I sighed, "You already knew" I spoke more than said.

She nodded.

"Well, there's something we need to do."

Alice sniffled, "Go shopping?"

I slightly giggled and shook my head.

"We need to go talk to Seth."

She nodded, "and then go shopping?"

I just got up and went to the bathroom to take a much wanted shower.

Such a long day.

….

….

/

OMG SO LONG OF A WAIT! I WILL UPDATE SOON BUT BECAUSE I AM DOING THIS FOR TL I WILL DO IT FOR YOU GUYS TOO!

Next time I update it will be more than one chapter.

YAH!

Review or I will cut you.

Yes.

I really will.

\


	22. Chapter 22

Hiya…. ( sneaks up to readers timidly)

Look I know that I have bee quite neglectful to this story but that is mainly because I really want to finish TL 2 and I figured I could because I figured the reviews would come quick and I could update the chapters.

But unfortunately that is not the case so I will start making my chapters for this story ad stop waiting for TL to finish.

Also I started becoming uninterested in this story simply because my mind was a tangled mess of ideas for this story and I am trying to establish a theme.

I think I have one for Nessie that is a little stable but Jakes is surely not and even with Nessie it's a little shaky.

BUT ! with some motivational reviews maybe I can find the inspiration to find the best ideas?

Come on sexcii apples.

I say apples because you guys have awesome bodies like apples.

Hehehehehehee. I made you feel good about yourself in a weird way.

Hmmmm… I wonder why I said apples instead of pears. Hmmm….

TO THE STORY!

….

*Renesmee*

Boredom.

Complete and utter boredom.

That is what I felt as I waited by Seth's locker with my arms crossed and a upset expression prominent o my face.

No one was in the hallway. Maybe because it was the middle of second period and everyone would be in class during the time.

I didn't want to hear Seth's Bella kissing mouth on Saturday, I knew it would ruin my mood from my awesome date with Jacob.

Sunday, absolutely not, I just didn't want to.

Since at some time I knew I would have to see Seth at school, I decided I would see him today.

Not first hour because, well, that's my hour with Mr. Black.

God I blush way too easily.

Must be something I picked up from…

Never mind.

I looked at my watch and tapped my foot even harder on the school floors.

I looked at my watch one more time, then took out my cell phone and looked at it. Then as I was about to send Seth a text and walk away he came running out of the gym sweating in his basketball shorts and gray t shirt.

He stopped in front of me breathing hard, trying to talk but also trying to catch his breath.

It was quite amusing actually.

He put up his pointer finger giving the signal that he wanted me to wait a minute for him to get himself together.

I waited a few seconds until it seemed like he was in control of his lungs and the amount of air he took in and breathed out.

He stood up tall and I leaned back against the wall in a position that was all prepared to run.

Despite the fact that Seth is, _was_, one of my best friends I still had a tendency to be scared of him from time to time.

Because even friends can hurt you.

_He _was my friend.

I shivered at the thought but decided to hide it away in my chest of the past and focus on what Seth was trying to tell me.

"Umm… Well, since… I'm kind of ummm the one in trouble… I guess I will start…" He stated awkwardly.

I just nodded to that notion.

"Well, ummm… where do you want me to start?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

"From the beginning. How did this … affair, start."

"Well, I guess… UGH!" he screamed pretty loud causing me to jump back in surprise.

I began to shake lightly and I think he noticed because he stepped back for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell or whatever it's just this is kind of… hard to explain. How about we skip out the rest of the day and go get a smoothie. We can discuss it more when we get there."

He looked at me with pleading eyes, those puppy dog eyes that I couldn't seem to deny.

Although I was slightly scared, a part of me told me that I could trust Seth.

I nodded to his second notion of going for a smoothie.

"Ummm…. We can…. You know go for a smoothie but I have umm… never skipped before" I blushed slightly which caused Seth to chuckle.

When I looked up at him and mock glared at him causing him to try to hide his chuckle with a cough.

"Don't worry, Nessie, I am skilled in the art of skipping" he spoke with a smile.

"I bet you and Bella do."

I didn't mean to say that and as soon as I said it I apologized hoping not to anger him. Although I apologized apart of me was not sorry because I bet he had learned to skip from sneaking around with Bella.

Ugh, that is such a disgusting thought.

Its not like she is ugly, in fact she is beautiful, but as Esme always used to tell us, "It's the personality within that makes a person beautiful."

I smiled at the thought of my beautiful adopted mother.

Seth and I headed to the West side of the school. It was where the old science lab was at. No one used it anymore, don't know why, we just don't.

"Why are we going over here Seth?"

"Just trust me" he said with confidence.

I wanted to make another smart remark but I was scared. I know Seth wouldn't hurt me but….

I don't know. Some things you can just never get over.

We headed towards the science lab and once we got to the old wooden door Seth took out two bobby pins.

I was confused as to why he had them but to also what exactly he was going to use them for.

My questions were quickly answered once he bent his 6'1 frame down so he could be level with the door knob.

He stuck both inside the keyhole and began moving them.

"Seth that is not going to work that only happens…"

Just as I was saying that I heard the lock pop and the door was open.

"In movies" I spoke slowly to him as I entered the room.

"Apparently not" he said to me with a smile in his voice as he looked around with his hands on his hips.

"I've never seen this room before" I spoke to him.

"Well, how do you like it?"

It was dirty and smelled weird but it was very spacious and had several cabinets that I could tell used to hold maybe beakers, flasks and other supplies.

"Its… different, but that doesn't explain why were in here or how it is going to get us out of the school."

He sighed and walked to the very back of the room.

He turned towards another wooden door that seemed to be locked as well. I thought he was going to take out the pins again but instead he just hit the door four times around the knob.

"That's not going to…"

H e grabbed the knob and just like that it turned and unlocked.

My mouth hung open and Seth smiled at me, "Nessie, all you have t do is trust Seth the Significant."

I looked up at him with confusion, "Do you mean Seth the Magnificent?"

He looked at me for a few seconds with confusion laced on his face and then got his thinking face on.

I began to chuckle when it looked like he was hurting himself from thinking too hard.

My thoughts were confirmed when he said, "AWWW I gave myself a headache" and shrugged his shoulders.

I began to walk towards where he was by the door and looked above it to see that on a black plastic plaque it said in white letters 'EMERGENCY EXIT'. I looked beyond Seth and saw that just on the other side of him was the back of the school.

Wow, I never even knew this was here!

We went outside and headed towards the parking lot.

We walked past the track field, lucky that coach hadn't had classes run track today, and straight to the parking lot where Seth's Navy Blue 2013 Chevy Impala sit.

When we got in eye vision of the car Seth took his keys out of his pocket and pressed the unlock button on the car remote.

We hopped inside the car after opening the doors and after about a minute of looking around to make sure no one saw and starting the car, we were soon off.

"So what smoothie shop you want to go to?" Seth asked.

"The one by my house, The Smoothie King."

"I love that place!" He said with such excitement.

I chuckled slightly and smiled at his boy like excitement.

About 10 minutes later we had made it to The Smoothie King and once Seth parked we quickly go out of his car and headed inside.

Once we got inside we headed to a table far from the window so we wouldn't be seen by my neighbors or parents and then pressed the button on the table that would alert a waitress we were waiting.

I think I like this place because you didn't have to get up to order a smoothie, that and they have awesome smoothies!

While we waited for the waitress to arrive I looked at Seth and cleared my throat alerting him that I was ready for this story of him and Bella.

He looked at me with a foreign expression that I didn't get.

It kind of looked sad but it was something else mixed in.

He sighed and then began this story.

"Ok, you said to start from the beginning so that is what I will do. Umm… okay. Well you know how I told you that umm Bella's dad Charlie, was dating my mom?"

I nodded and he continued with hesitation.

"Well, last summer…"

"This has been going on since last year!" I whisper yelled at him.

He looked down with shame which made me feel a little guilty but also made me mad.

ITS BEEN GOING ON FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND A HALF!

"Well continue!" I slightly shouted at him in anger.

"Well, Charlie and my mom were getting serious and Charlie wanted to take mom, me, Leah and Bella to his cabin in the woods of Forks or whatever so she agreed. Despite all us teens constant disapproval of going, we were force to go so we all did."

"Well, once their, it wasn't as bad as I had expected and I actually started having a little bit of fun. I mean Bella just wasn't as… much of a bitch."

He looked at me as if to confirm that I was okay with his statement. Once I didn't show a sign of disapproval he continued.

"Well, one night when everyone else had went out to go swimming in the lake, I had caught a slight cold and wasn't up for it and Bella just doesn't like to swim."

"Doesn't like to get her hair wet is more like it" I said in an irritated tone.

"We stayed inside and she made me some ravioli's. We sat by the stone fireplace and began talking. I asked her what her problem was with you, why she doesn't like Alice, and …"

He paused so I urged him on, "And…?"

"And how she really feels about Edward" he sighed and quickly continued after saying that.

"I told her that, as a guy, I can tell that she just really does not love Edward. She likes their status as a couple but I can tell that she is not in love with him. She went on and on about how everyone expects her and Edward to be together. I told her she should just say 'fuck it' to what other people say and just do what she wants to do."

He was once again quiet and I was about to urge him again when he spoke in a low but still audible voice.

"She kissed me"

We were both quiet for a while before he continued.

"And… we had sex."

I felt like throwing up. I felt like puking my guts.

I didn't even know what to say.

"Look Nessie, please don't be mad. She does like Edward but only as a friend, and she well… she doesn't want to hurt him but their relationship is basically sacred and it would mess up their reputations if they broke up. That's what Bells said. "

I looked at him in shock. Did he just call her Bells?!

"Nessie, please, don't be mad. You are like my best friend and I don't know if I could stay sane without you. "

I looked at him and those puppy dog eyes and finally felt the strength to speak, "Are you two dating?"

He looked down again, "Kind of" he finally spoke.

I sighed and looked down at the table.

"I am so sorry it took so long for me to arrive. May I take your order?" I looked up to see a beautiful teenage girl with bright red hair and a white apron on and nametag that said Chelsea.

Seth spoke first, "Mango- Pineapple for me, and I want some crunched ice in it , not a lot just some and for her, Banana- Kiwi with no ice. Thank you."

The lady looked at me weird when he said Banana-Kiwi, that caused me to blush.

I KNOW IT'S A WEIRD COMBO GET OVER IT!

"Okay, will that be all?" She asking politely looking from Seth to me then back to Seth with an over happy smile on her face.

Well, at least she wasn't the type to totally ignore her job just because she saw a hot guy.

Seth shook his head and she smiled widely before saying she would be right back with our order.

She left and back came the tension from our previous conversation.

"So….. What do you think?" Seth asked nervously.

I sighed, just decided to let him know how I feel.

"Look, I don't agree with the relationship. I mean she bullied you almost half of your high school life, she purposely spilt milk on your pants in 10th grade!"

"I got over that Ness!" he said with a pout.

I sighed again, "Look, I don't agree, and I don't know exactly how to feel but… I can't stop you and you're my friend so…. I guess I will just have to endure" I said looking down at the table with a solemn look on my face.

I looked up and saw Seth smiling big at me.

He hopped up and leaned across the short diner looking- like table and hugged me fiercely causing me to inhale sharply.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH NESS! Now me and Bells… I mean Bella can come out to the school!" he spoke excitedly.

I don't like this coupling and I know something is up her sleeve…

But I would let it go if Seth was happy.

I smiled as Seth's hug slightly loosened on me allowing me room to breath.

Poor naïve Seth.

…

I am so tired. I have been busy all day but I still decided to come home and finish this chapter for you guys.

I hope you guys like it. IT IS 8 FUCKING PAGES AND MY BRAIN HURTS.

UGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Anyway please vote before I die from malvotetrition.

Don't just vote my story, if you live in America go vote for the election.

GO VOTE NOVEMBER 6, 2012!

BUT ALSO VOTE AND REVIEW FOR YOUR SPECIAL LADEE SO I CAN LOVE YOU EVEN MORE!

*stands on top of cold mountain*

"DON'T STOP…. BELIEVINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN AAWWWWW HOLD ONTO THAT FEELING!"

"CUS THE MOVIE IT NEVER ENDS IT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON!"

*Fart … loudly.*

"Ooops…" *ladee blushes and walks a way to her bed and lays down.

CYA GUYS. If I get some really nice reviews I will start writing the next chappie my lovers!

….

Xoxo Ladee. !


	23. Chapter 23

OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME YOU REALLY REVIEWED THE SHIZNIT OUT OF THIS CHAPTER! HELLO ALL MY NEWBIES!

Shout out to Twilightlover1234567890! Awesome chick is a dedicated fan!

Also to all my other babies because you guys got really into reviewing I will give you a chapter.

Chapters like this are why this story is going to be . Some of you guys are thinking that Nessie should have been more upset at Seth, and Nessie from Once Mine Always Mine would've cussed Seth out if not punched him in the balls…hehehe. But this Nessie is kinder, gentler and can't hold a grudge. She doesn't agree with Seth's decisions but that is her friend and he wants him to be happy and I think she knows that Edward doesn't really love Bella.

Or maybe she's happy that Seth and Edward are together because she doesn't think he's good for her.

Hmm…. Well see.

Anyway this is sort of filler but it is also important and I think you guys have been wondering about some of the questions answered in this chapter so yeah… ENJOY!

Oh and for all of you wondering about Nessie and Jake's past…. Just wait because…..

*eyes turn purple color and I laugh evil-y rubbing hands together*

….

*Alice*

I don't know why I am upset.

I should be jumping for joy, that bitch is finally out of our lives!

But I can't help it.

Maybe it's because no matter what happens I know that I will always love Edward. No matter how stupid and naive he is… he is mine.

I felt so stupid when I sat there in Renesmee's room reading the letter she got from Seth.

YES, as her sister I have rights to be nosey!

I read the letter and it didn't have to be detailed for me to know what was going on.

So why was I crying?

I guess because somewhere, deep DEEP inside, I didn't want it to be true.

And if was being truthful with myself I knew why it hurt so much.

It hurt because I knew that even if Edward became aware of the affair going on between Seth and Bella…

He still wouldn't leave her.

See, Bella and Edward are that golden couple that not only the school loving them but the parents.

Edward is the jock, of course, and Bella is his very much valued trophy- wife.

He would never leaver her for me.

Despite the fact that Nessie thinks that I'm some cool popular chick that has all the guys on her that is far from the truth.

In reality, most guys only get close to me so that they can, well… so they can learn about Nessie.

Nessie is amazingly beautiful and I don't see how she doesn't see it like everyone else does. She is so beautiful that she doesn't even have to flaunt it, and she doesn't, if anything she hides it but because it is so potent it still shines through.

If guys are not trying to get a whack at my sister, they are trying to get in my pants.

Edward was the only guy that I knew didn't just want me for what was in between my legs, but for was also underneath my boob.

Yep, my heart.

But regardless of that, Edward is way too much into his image to make it public that he not only is breaking up with Bella but also that he is dating his unmarried version of a mistress.

Also his adoptive sister might I add.

Yeah, that most definitely won't happen.

I sighed and got out of my purple bed, throwing on my green slipper and red house robe on and exiting my yellow room.

I headed down the steps and found myself walking the routine route to the kitchen.

I went inside and immediately went to the fridge to look for ingredients for dinner.

I think we'll have fish for dinner.

"What are you doing in here Alice?"

I recognized the voice and turned around with a kind and faked smile on my face.

"I'm sorry Esme, I forgot you guys were home and that I don't have to feed the heathens you call children" I say chuckling softly.

Esme laughed lightly which actually made me feel better. Esme is so awesome with her kindness; she is my role model when it comes to being a good mother and wife.

"Well you can surely help me if you would like to. I hear from my _other _heathens that this heathen likes to cook" she said and messed with my hair when she said this heathen.

I love Esme.

"Okay" I say and nod.

"Well, what were you about to make?"

"Uh, just some tilapia."

"Oooh! Fish, sounds great."

We proceeded to make the fish, spend some mother- daughter time together while my other siblings were out.

Hmmm… Nessie has never spent so much time outside of the house.

Whatever, I know she is a smart girl and can handle herself.

I looked back to the fish and began to season it with Esme began heating up the stove.

I sighed and I mentally thanked Esme for momentarily taking my mind away from Edward.

Momentarily.

Momentarily… until he walked into the living room with Bella on his arms.

Maybe Edward isn't the only naive one.

…..

*Seth*

I ran and ran and ran. It kept me in shape…

But it also kept my mind off the only girl I've ever loved.

Isabella Swan.

She's snobby, conceited at times, loud, likes attention…. Is what people say about her.

But she only acts like that because of Leah.

When it's just me and her though, she's… amazing.

An angel even.

She's sweet and kind and unbelievably funny, and incredibly sexy. She's so …herself.

And I love it.

I ran around the neighborhood, now that it was around 7 in the afternoon and the breeze was nice.

Today's events were on my mind and I couldn't help but feel happy that Nessie is now aware of my love for Bella.

She's my best friend and it may not seem like it but her not knowing was really weighing on my heart.

I mean I really expected her to flip off and smack me!

She said she was okay with it but I don't think she is. I think she just said that because we are so close and she doesn't want to loose me as I also don't want to lose her.

Other than Bella, Alice and Nessie are the only women outside of my family that I have ever loved.

The only women I would die for.

I ran faster and felt my heart rate begin to accelerate.

I still couldn't keep my mind off the women of my life.

Bella, I had to go see her today. I missed her so much and now that I had told Nessie the truth we could finally be a public couple.

Nessie, I knew she was still upset with me, deep inside, because even with her caring for me, with me being with Bella, I would be hurting her brother. Alice and Nessie love their brother.

The thing is my sweet friend Nessie, is just too nice and she wont mind for a while, but I am almost positive that over time she will start to ignore me.

I am not looking forward to it, but hopefully after that stage we can go back to being the close friends we are.

Once I got to my regular stopping point by this tree with red markings on it, I turned back around and ran towards where I started.

After about 2 miles back I got to where my car was parked and raced towards it.

I took out my car remote and pressed the icon that represented the unlocking of my vehicle.

Once my car was unlocked I hopped inside and did all my steps until the car was ready to go.

I drove off from the neighborhood park and headed to where my heart was.

I headed to my Bella's house so I could tell her the good news.

…

I pulled up in front of Bella's house and parked across the street as not to raise suspicion. Some of the students that go to our school live over here.

I mean I don't need to park across the street now that Bella and I are going to be an official couple.

Damn, I just can't get that out of my mind!

I hop out of my car and make sure to lock the doors before getting out of the car.

I walk up to her gate and type in the security code before walking inside the gate and running up the drive.

I go to her door and bang on the door, harder than I intended to but my excitement overwhelmed me.

After knocking on the door for a few more seconds I finally heard the voice of my heart.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she said as I heard her descend the stairs.

She finally got to the door and I heard her unlocking it.

As soon as the door opened, my breath hitched, my heart accelerated and the sun shun done on her face.

Before she could talk I walked into the house and pressed my lips upon hers.

I kicked her door closed with my foot and turned her around so her back was pressed against the door.

At first she resisted my tongue, as she often did, but after lightly licking her lips with my tongue she could no longer resist and opened her mouth, granting my tongue entrance.

She moaned lightly and snaked her hands up my chest, around my neck and rested her hands in my hair.

She moaned and mewed softly in my mouth as my tongue caressed her sweet wet tongue.

Her lips tasted so sweet and I couldn't get enough but after kissing for so long we finally had to pull away for a breath.

My hands had snaked down her waist and were now on the red part of the red dress that covered her butt.

She opened her eyes lightly and looked dazed for a second and then shook her head and stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes.

"W-w-what are you…" she coughed and cleared her throat which made me smile. The way she got so flustered over me warmed my heart.

"What are you doing here Seth?" she asked. She smiled at me but also looked confused.

"I have some exciting news to tell you" I said and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What?"

"I told Nessie. About us."

She looked at me for a second with a confused look before she pulled away from me.

"What would you do that for!?" she asked seeming upset.

"Well, I figured if I talked to Nessie about and she reacted good, which she kinda did, that we could come out and be official. What's wrong?"

She looked at me incredulously and sighed, "Seth, Renesmee knowing about this doesn't change anything."

I stared at her for a moment, my heart breaking in two pieces, both pieces filled with sorrow.

I was quiet so long I guess she took that as he r cue to continue.

"Seth, you know I love you… but…me and you, _it, we_ couldn't work. Our status, our clichés or societal standings. Were just too different."

I was stunned silent.

She walked p to me and attempted to place her hands on my face but I backed away.

"So you can hang out with my sister, but you and I can't be together. What is it that I lack that Edward somehow has huh?" I was beginning to get angry.

"It's not something you lack Seth. It's me not…"

"Me. Yeah I got it."

I couldn't take it anymore, I headed towards the door ready to head out of here.

"Seth it's…"

I turned around and cut her off, "I know that I may not be the most popular guy, or the richest but I love you. I _loved _you. But…" I sighed and continued.

"I guess it wasn't good enough. I hope you're happy on your date with Edward."

I headed out the house and rushed to my car.

Once I got to my car and hopped in I looked back towards her house and saw her standing in the drive with her hand on her stomach lightly and the other one wiping tears from her eyes.

I wouldn't fall for it. I wouldn't fall for her angel tears.

She broke my heart and as I drove down the street and just headed anywhere I contemplated how I would pick up the pieces.

….

…..

…

…..

*SOBS* oh SETH! *runs up to Seth and hugs him tight and kisses his chest *

It's okay, Seth. All the other twilight fan girls (and some fan boys ;)) love you.

And my poor baby Alice. Don't worry, it will get better.

There are other fish in the sea ;) I know, trust me.

This was sad, but it all gets better.

I am so proud of you guys and these awesome reviews. You guys are really on it and I want you to review this chapter so I can hurry and write the next one.

I think you guys will like the next few chapters because they are a link into our main couple's past.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !

SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY NEWBIES AND ALL MY OLD LOVERS!

Oh and for all you guys who favorite and put me on alert…

START REVIEWING!

*pulls out a banana and points it towards those people*

OR I WILL SHANK YOU!

*Knight walks in holding his side because it's bleeding* REVIEW… SHE'LL DO IT!

*knight falls on the ground and I start growling at non-reviewers*

Xoxo Ladee girl.

Heheheheh I love that.

WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS DUMB SHIT?GO REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

I Love you guys so much! I have gotten so many reviews and new readers in my absence and I cant explain my gratitude! I looked up one day and had 187 reviews for this story and I was shocked off my ass!

I love you guys more than words can explain and I am so sorry that I have been gone for so long but I just had a low time in my life and some family issues and as the days go by and these gray hairs keep coming in I am trying to figure out where and what I want to do after high school and I am trying to set everything up and it is damn stressful! I am contemplating whether or not I want to major in Engineering or in Business Management, I don't know if I want to stay in the Midwest or go up north to places like Massachusetts, that's where I would go if I do engineering or Howard University of Michigan and I Just don't know! My friend just told her mother she was preggers which went okay but she just now told her and this is the month she is due so its not like they have a bunch of time to prepare and with all my family issues I am left almost always taking care of children that I didn't birth…. Le sigh.

I didn't want to write for a while because I have being trying to get back into this happy mood but I realize something as I am sitting here writing right now… no matter how much I procrastinate, writing these chapters , talking to you guys and hearing how much you actually like these stories really makes me happy and makes me want to write.

I REALLY DO LOVE YOU GUYS!

I will try to my best ability to update out through the whole Christmas break because I know how much it upset some of my older fans like Bess B and Niquee when I went AWOL for xmas. I promise not to do that this year. I plan to get me a new laptop, nothing is wrong with this one I just want a faster and smaller one so I can take it more places and when I get this laptop and ill probably be with my grandma and they have internet there so I can update as long as I write. :)

Well, enough of the theatrics and bs LETS GET TO THE SEXINESS WE CALL WE MET IN CLASS…..

I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER BUT I WILL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW IT HAS A HUGE CLIFF AT THE END BUT IT IS WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

…

_Jacob pov_

I kissed her smooth soft lips and even sucked on them lightly wishing I could feel that spark.

That spark I get when I'm with _her. _

I tried harder, kissed her more passionately, held her closer, allowed her to dance more provocatively on me but the results were the same… I felt nothing.

You know what…? Who cares if I don't feel that same way I feel when im with Nessie with this girl, I don't have to feel anything to sleep with her. Right? Damn right!

She was hot…damn hot and the fact of the matter was that dancing with this 22 year old women I met at this nasty ass bar wouldn't get me fired, wouldn't get me put in prison and damn sure wouldn't get me or her hurt!

So I pulled away loosened my grip from around her waist and looked into her hazel eyes and said five words that I truly didn't mean, "Let's get out of here."

She pulled back from around me and pecked my lips softly and I could taste the coconut on her lips, I HATE COCUNUT!

"I thought you'd never ask, sexy."

She headed towards the door with me trailing behind her. I ignored the fact that I didn't know her name, I ignored the fact that she probably called me sexy because she couldn't remember my name, I ignored the fact that I had absolutely no feelings but lust for this woman. But one fact I was finding so hard to ignore, was that I knew that there was a beautiful, innocent, intelligent, shy and weird auburn haired beauty that I would much rather go home with.

Eventually though, I was able to ignore that fact as well.

…

I woke up with the light shining in my eyes, meaning I was completely irritated.

Why is it bright in my room I have black curtains?!

I groaned and rolled over only to find myself in a very uncomfortable setting. My bed felt hard, my sheets seemed thin and my bed seemed crowded which is so strange because it usually seems empty.

I was immediately on my guard knowing something wasn't right. I reached under my pillow to retrieve my machete only to find it wasn't there.

That, caused me to pop up and begin looking around in alert.

Once, I looked around I realized I was not in my room, I wasn't even in my house.

I looked at the bed and realized something else, I wasn't alone.

There was a beautiful girl blonde girl laying under the covers with her body all over the place. I looked down and realized I was naked….

That brought it all back for me. Me and this girl, Lanay I think? What the hell ever her name was, were headed to my house when I changed my mind, I mean I don't know this girl and I damn sure wasn't going to let just any sexy blonde chick into my house.

So I told her I have a roommate and that we should just go to a hotel.

We stopped at the nearest one and we fucked.

What? That's the simplest way of describing what happen.

If I recall she was really annoying in bed, she was moaning way too damn loud and saying some really off the wall kinky shit.

I don't really want to go into it, I might creep myself out.

I got out of the bed as fast I could, found my pants and my shirt. Put on my shoes, grabbed my keys, my phone and my wallet making sure to count all the money in my wallet and make sure all my cards were in there.

What!? You never know.

I grabbed my leather jacket and hi-tailed the hell up out of there.

I made it to the parking lot and saw so many cars, I kind of forgot which one I drove last night and I have cars similar to these so I was kind of in a jam.

I took out my keys and pressed the unlock button and way down the end of the driveway I say the headlights blink indicating that being my car.

I ran up to my car and smiled when I realized which one I rode in last night, my SUV.

My 2013 Chevy Tahoe.

My big boy!

I hopped in the car and started up the ignition before heading out the parking lot and down the road. Luckily I knew where I was and could definitely get home from here.

I was hopping on the freeway towards my house when my phone started to ring.

I pulled out my galaxy s3 and saw that is was Rose calling me.

"Accept" I told my phone and the phone immediately put her through.

"Jacob?" she said. She spoke differently which immediately put me on edge.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" she spoke… so calmly. It really freaked me out, usually she would be yelling at me for staying out all night without telling anyone.

Embry, Rose and I had a code that if anyone of us stayed out all night we had to tell one of the others… just in case something went wrong we would know where we need to go to cause hell.

"I was at Lucky's Bar and I went to a motel with some chick. Why?"

She was silent for a moment before she responded, "Have you got a call from Aro yet?"

I went blank for a moment. Why would I be getting a call from Aro?

I recollected myself right before almost smashing into the back of a Toyota Camry.

Totally not caring about the young man cussing me out, I went back to my conversation with Rose.

"Why would he be calling me?" I asked, voicing my earlier thoughts.

"Well, he sent me and Embry text messages saying that he would be calling you later with some information."

"Information?"

"Information we would need… for our next job."

HELL NO!

"Did he say when he would call?"

"No he just said that we should be around when he does."

"When did you get this?"

"About 6 minutes and 32 seconds ago."

"Okay, I'm on my way to my house, meet me there."

She hung up the phone and so did I.

I drove down the freeway with purpose, going way faster than was legal and ducking and dodging cars like I had been taught to do.

I made it to my home within 15 minutes, a 30 minute drive.

I parked my car in my garage, hopped out the car locked it and ran to the stairs that would take me upstairs.

I entered the living room of my house expecting to see Rose or even Embry but the sight I did see, although I wasn't expecting I was not all too surprised to see, (I was trained to expect the unexpected)

"Hello Aro."

He looked at me with the remote in his hands still surfing through the channels.

"Why hello, Jacob! Long time no see! I think it would sound much better if I just said no see in long time… don't you think?" he said with a flamboyant, creepy smile on his face.

I heard the door being unlocked and I knew it would be Rose or Embry or both seeing as they are the only ones having a key to this house.

I didn't even turn around as I heard them enter the room.

I didn't have to see them to tell they were also tense like I was.

I heard Embry's bag drop and within a second I heard both Embry and Rosalie pull out their guns and prepare them.

"Aro… what are you doing here?" Rose asked in her most menacing voice.

"Nice to see you too, my beautiful Rose" he said in a sickly sweet tone.

Embry let out a weird snarl sound and locked his gun.

"You heard what she just said! What are here for?!" asked Embry with malice.

"Embry, just as protective as you used to be."

He turned from them and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I suggest you all drop your guns because I have some pointed at you right now."

I believed him, in fact I would've been shocked if he hadn't brought backup… but that didn't scare me, rose or Embry.

Death never had…. probably why we were so good at our jobs.

"Step out" Aro said and out of my kitchen, stairs and bathroom came three people.

Three assassins.

Three children.

They had to be about Nessie's age, but they all had the same expression in their eyes that Rose, Embry and I used to have.

A look of no compassion and the look of a killer.

Embry pulled out another gun and so did Rose and each one had a gun pointed a kid and one pointed at Aro.

Their eyes never leaving Aro's but even I knew that without looking they could kill all three of these children … or more.

And if push came to shove, I'd kill the boy in the middle.

If push came to shove.

"Aro, I don't want to have to kill one of these children, and I'm pretty sure my colleagues don't either…"

"I wouldn't mind" interrupted Emby.

"…So please, tell them to drop their weapons and we will drop ours."

Aro looked into my eyes and after knowing me for so long knew that I would kill these teenagers if I had to and I would do it without hesitation and without guilt.

"Fall Back" he spoke and the weapons of the children were lowered.

"Put your weapons down guys" I told Emrby and Rose and they were both so very reluctant but they did and walked up next to me.

"Now, Aro… what do you want?" I asked once more my patience running thin.

"I'm going to get right to the point because I know you all hate me beating around the bush", he sat up straight, turned off the television and looked me right in the eye.

"I need you all to assist in a confirmation for me."

"No" I spoke I without hesitation.

"Hear me out Jakey! I have a deal going on with a Belgium drug lord and he is really powerful, almost as powerful as me…" he paused trying to flatter himself.

"…and I need some protection! I would love to show off my newbies here but they just aren't ready yet! Please!" he pleaded.

_His newbies?_

_Belgium Drug Lord?_

_DID HE JUST CALL ME JAKEY!_ ?

"No. We are not getting involved back into this. We appreciate the things you have done for us…."

"Even though we deserve it all" muttered Rose with a roll of her eyes.

"We are done with this. Now please leave my house and don't contact us anymore" I sound trying to found professional and profound.

Aro got up with a sigh, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

He got up and was about to walk away when he turned back around with a smile, "I have a bargain for you."

"Nothing you can say will change his min…." started Embry when he was cut off my Aro raising a picture.

"You come with me, I won't bother your secret lover."

I looked at the picture and was shocked off my ass.

DAMN.

Rose and Embry looked at me for a split second before looking back at Aro with fury and malice in their eyes.

They had both put their hands back on their guns and were about to pull them out when I stopped them.

I looked to Aro with disgust in my eyes and walked closer to him.

Once I got close to his face I could see the slight fear in his eyes.

I got closer enough to whisper but even my whisper was filled with hate, "Aro… if you threaten her in my presence again I swear to you that it will be the last thing you say."

I saw Aro shiver in fear which satisfied me.

"I will be sending your things for the job. The flight leaves at 4am in three days."

"Didn't you hear me when I said 'NO'?"

He looked at me, then tuned away and began walking out only to turn around once more, "Yes, I heard you. And you heard me. That picture is not the only one I have."

With that he walked out the door with his minions behind him.

I turned to my friends and sighed.

It's so true…. When you're in this business…

You're in this business.

….

…

…

HHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE NO CLIFFHANGER! There originally was but I changed it because I figured that would mess up the plot so…. Yeah.

ANYWAY… WHAT DO YOUTHINK!

Im so happy to see all you new faces… im really tired right now but I will make sure to shout you out next chapter.

OH MY GOODNESSI AM SO EXCITED FOR NEXT CHAPTER! AHHHHHH!

NESSIE AND ALICE AND SETH… GO…. TO …

THE MALL!

Isn't that so exciting?!

No?

Well, youll see why it's so exciting.

*sorry for any mistakes i just wanted to get it up and i dotnt have time to edit it right now*

Tune in next time and make sue to REVIEW ! its more important that tipping your waitress!

Lady out….. PAYCE!


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone! My notes are at the bottom because honestly I am just ready to get right into the chapter!

_Renesmee's pov_

I can't concentrate!

I don't know why, I just know that I can't!

I closed the 2012 Driver's Manual and sighed.

I grabbed my vanilla- chocolate mocha and took a sip trying to understand why it was I couldn't concentrate.

Maybe it was because I was in the coffee shack?

No, that couldn't be it because I often come here to study when Edward has his friends or Bella over. They can get quite loud.

Maybe because this book is very technical?

Then again, I read the whole book of _The Science of Calligraphy_ cover to cover, twice.

It was a very fascinating book.

I don't know what it is that continues to distract me from finishing and fully comprehending this book!

I sighed and grabbed the handbook throwing it into my open backpack before picking it up. I grabbed my drink, zipped up my jacket and headed out of the Coffee Shack.

Whatever this thing or feeling that continues to distract me, I hope it vanishes soon because I really need to study this book.

I know Mr…. I mean Jacob agreed to teach me to drive but, I would much whether learn to drive legally.

I mean, although I haven't had the most desirable life, I cherish the one I have and don't want to die so young.

A smile creeps its way onto my face and it seems that I can do nothing to make it vanish.

I can't believe how I am becoming so…girly.

Just the thought of Jacob makes me smile? That's so strange and not me.

I shouldn't be acting this way but, for some unseen reason, I can't help it. The thought of him and his reckless driving really does put a smile on my face…

As well as a frown.

I mean he could really harm himself or others like that someday.

My frown deepens as I think of how much I sound like my mother, Esme.

As I get halfway down the street towards the corner of the block I realize I was going in the wrong way to my house and immediately turn around.

There I go again, not being able to concentrate.

At least this reason I knew why.

Jacob was my distraction… in this case.

…

I got to the door of my house and pulled out my key hurrying to unlock the door, loathing being stuck in the cold.

As soon as the door was opened I rushed inside and was quick to close the door behind me.

I walked into the house and put my coat on the coat rack and laid my backpack by the coach as I headed towards the kitchen.

As I got closer to the kitchen I smelt the divine scent of tilapia.

YES! ALICE MADE FISH!

I couldn't help but to be excited, Alice made the best fished, especially baked tilapia!

I run towards kitchen only to be halted by the sight of Alice leaning against the island counter with a butcher's knife in her left hand an upset expression on her face.

The atmosphere of seriousness and distress was ruined by the sight of her _SpongeBob Squarepants _pajamas and her octopus slippers.

"What's wrong?" I ask Alice before having the chance to really think about it.

She looked up from the floor and looked straight at me. Even with her eyes on me she was not saying a word which made things pretty uncomfortable, for me at least.

Her eyes finally began to depict some type of emotion, sadness.

"Bella is in there and she's eating my tilapia!" she said in a frustrated voice.

I would have laughed at my best friend - sister's childishness if not for the tears that began to leak from her eyes.

I immediately ran to her side and pulled her into my arms.

She rested her head, gently, on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her slim body and went to work patting her back in comfort.

Alice may be the one that can fight, and the outspoken bold one but the truth was that I was her rock just as much as she was mine.

We've been together for almost as long as we've been able to speak our names. I was with her when she went through all her phases and she was with me when I….

Went through it all. She may not have known it but she has been there for me and no matter what and I have a feeling she always will be.

I hugged her closely as she sobbed into my shoulder.

After about 5 minutes Esme walked in, "Hey, Alice what's taking you so…" she stopped immediately when she saw Alice crying on my shoulder.

She rushed over to Esme just as I had earlier and went behind me as to see Alice's face.

"Alice honey, what's wrong?"

Esme didn't try to pull her from me, I knew she wouldn't though, everyone in the family knew that I was usually the only that could comfort Alice.

Well, except Edward sometimes.

Alice sniffled before wiping her eyes and pulling away from me to look at Esme.

"I'm fine mom" she sniffled again and wiped her eyes.

"I really am. I just…. I'm being a bit overdramatic."

"Alice… Are you on your period?" Esme asked bluntly.

Me and Alice immediately began to chuckle. I don't know what was wrong with me and her but we always found menstrual cycles funny.

Interesting… but funny.

"No, mom. I just need… to go shopping."

Both Esme and I immediately looked at Alice as if she were insane. Which truly I didn't doubt.

She was just bawling her eyes out and now she wants to go shop as if the whole situation never happened.

True Diva.

"Alice, I understand retail therapy but… I think this is a little intense" responded Esme with confusion laced in her voice.

"No" was her only respond as she turned back to the kitchen island and grabbed the butcher knife.

I was immediately on guard, fearful for my life, until she turned towards the counter and dropped the knife in the sink.

I sighed in relief and was headed to my bedroom when I was stopped by Esme.

"Renesmee, why don't you go in and say 'Hi' to Bella?"

I looked at Esme with shock and bafflement.

"Excuse me?"

"Go say 'hi'. Make yourself known before I give you a stern talking to about the menstrual cycles and why they are not funny."

I was by the door when she said 'menstrual'.

I sighed and looked back to see Alice leaning against the island with a bottle of whiskey next to her and a chilled wine glass ready for usage.

"Why don't you have to come?" I asked with distress.

"I was in there for 15 minutes before you came…" she picked up the wine bottle but instead of pouring the brown liquid into the cup , she first tipped it up and allowed a nice amount of the substance to enter her mouth… straight from the bottle.

"And even if I wasn't, I'd rather have the 'menstrual cycle' talk."

I couldn't even laugh as she sipped more wine, from her cup. I sighed and walked into the dining room.

There at the table sat Edward, Carlisle and … Bella.

I wanted to be annoyed with her and apart of me was but something stopped me from being completely mad.

She had a look of total disarray. She was doing a great job at hiding it but I was an expert at facial expressions.

"Hi Nessie" she said to me in the most synthetic content voice she could probably muster up, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Hi Bella. How are you?" I said for once actually concerned.

Behind her fake happy eyes I could see so much pain storming in them.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Great."

"Great."

It was kind of awkward after that so before I could be brought into more forced conversation, I speed walked to the stairs and ran up them to my room.

As soon as I got in the room, I walked towards my navy blue queen sized bed and plopped my tired body onto the sheets.

I lay there in the silence, totally content, only to be interrupted two seconds later by Alice storming into my room.

"Shopping, Tomorrow, You, Me, Seth and lots and lots of cardigans!"

She walked out of the room, not without slamming the door.

I am exhausted.

I didn't even have the strength to argue with her. Or tell her that, even after me and Seth made up, I still feel weird around him. I didn't have the strength to tell her that I don't want any cardigans.

I just didn't care to do any of that. I just rested my head on the pillow on my bed and let my body drift into sleep and my mind drift onto none other than my weirdest and by far most attractive teacher.

Mr. Switzer.

No, I wish. That would make things a lot easier.

…

I woke up to the sound of Jesse J's _Domino _blasting from my phone.

I hurriedly grabbed my iphone5 and looked to see it was an alarm set.

7:45 AM- Saturday

_WAKE UP B! $% I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT THE MALL!_

_Snooze-Decline_

The words displayed on my phone's screen

I looked at my phone for a few more seconds before pressing the decline options and snuggling back into my warm covers.

I had just gotten back into my dream of me and Jacob eating Black Walnut Ice Cream when my phone went off again!

Lady Gaga's _Judas_ went off and this time my screen showed…

_B! $% DID YOU THINK YOU COULD DECLINE ME! _

_GET YO ASS UP!_

My eyes widened because in my half- awake deranged mind I thought my phone had done this by itself.

I hopped up out of the bed immediately and ran to my sister's room to see her sitting on her bed, fully dressed with her EVO- L in her hand.

"Why aren't you ready? We have to get to the mall before all the other people get there and get the freshly stocked stuff!"

I didn't even care about what she said when I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into my room.

When we got into the room I immediately pointed to my phone, "Please tell me you set up that alarm?"

She picked up my phone and read the screen and then looked at me with confusion, "Yes I made this alarm and the other 8 after it. Why?"

I sighed. Then thought about what she just said.

8 OTHERS!

"DISABLE ALL OF THEM!"

"Well, I can now that you're up. Be dressed in 20 minutes! Chip chop!" she sang as she headed to my closet.

I sighed knowing she was picking out clothes for me to wear.

I walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me as I walked through.

I made myself towards the tub and turned on the shower proceeding to take off my pj's and hop in the shower now that the water was adjusted to my liking.

As I lathered my body up with soap and let the warm water hit my skin, I began to think of what Jacob was doing at the moment.

I don't know why, but my stomach began to feel funny like I had baby butterflies inside or something. My body felt hot, and I am pretty sure it had nothing to do with the water.

I was just rinsing myself off when an image of Jacob touching me in this very bathroom came to mind and my nipple hardened.

I gasped and hurriedly turned off the water and jumped out of the shower. Without thinking about the incident that just occurred I dried off my wet body.

I took my vanilla sugar lotion out of my beauty products cabinet and put it on before applying my deodorant.

I wrapped the plush towel around my body and headed out of the bathroom and back into my room.

As I walk in, I see black skinny jeans, a red nirvana shirt and black lace underwear laid neatly on my bed.

I took no time throwing the clothes on and went to my dresser to grab some black socks.

I went to my closet and threw on my black vans and stood up after lacing them.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to see Alice and Edward in the kitchen.

I was just about to interrupt their whispered conversation when I saw Edward grab Alice by her waist and pull her closer to him.

Usually, I wouldn't have thought much of it but, today, there was something in his eyes that told me that he was not looking at Alice as a sister at the moment.

I watched as he nipped at ear playfully and I gasped in shock.

I CANT BELIEVE THIS! AND SHE DIDN'T SEEM LIKE SHE WAS GOING TO STOP HIM!

She didn't stop him and after I saw him grab her jaw and begin to take the steps into passionately kissing her I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran to the steps and made sure to make a lot of noise.

I went back to the kitchen, trying to hide my expression, and saw that Alice stood far away from Edward now.

"Um… Alice, I'm ready to go" I say with my head down.

"Yeah, let's um…. Let's go."

She picks up her purse that lay on the kitchen island and walks towards the door with me trailing behind her.

We walk towards the garage and right outside of it is parked he 2009 Porsche.

Alice presses the icon on the car remote causing the door locks to be disabled.

We got in the car and once we were in with our seatbelts on she put the key in the ignition starting the car.

She looked as if she was about to put the car in reverse and back out of the driveway when she sighed and sat back down, turning her key to the left, turning the engine off.

"You saw didn't you" she said more than asked.

I sighed and nodded, feeling no need to lie to her.

She was quiet for a while before sighing and looking to me with cloudy eyes.

"Nessie, I can…."

"Don't" I interrupt her before she can go on.

I look at her and I want to be mad… I really, really do.

I mean she was about to (sexually) KISS OUR BROTHER! I mean I know were adopted BUT STILL!

KISS THE SAME ONE THAT USED TO KICK ANYBODY WHO LOOKED FUNNY AT HER IN THE SHIN!

You know what? A part of me was mad, but that part was pushed to the side when I saw unshed tears build into Alice's big hazel eyes.

I pulled her into my arms without hesitation and soon felt the tears stream from her face.

I didn't say anything, what was I supposed to say?

After about 5 minutes, she pulls away from me and she wipes her eyes before starting the car up again and pulling off without a word.

We rode in silence for about 6 minutes when I noticed that she made the wrong turn for the mall.

"Where are we going?" I asked my voice soft.

She was silent for a moment before sighing and looking at me when we got to a stop light.

"I can't wait for Seth to drive to the mall, it'll take him about 2 hours to get there and… I can't wait."

"Why?" I asked before thinking through it. I was doing that a lot more often lately.

"I think it's about time we all came out with our secrets. Me with Edward, Seth with Bella and… you."

I looked at her wide eyed, "Me!?"

"Renesmee, you're my sister and even though I don't know what the deal is with you lately, but I know that you're not the same and…I'm tired of all the secrets."

I was going to argue but she was right, all these secrets were really tearing us apart.

I guess it's time for us to be honest.

I need to tell them about Jacob.

…

…

…..

AWWWWWWWWW THEY DIDN'T GET TO THE MALL AND THERE'S ALREADY SO MUCH DRAMA! ITS GOING TO BE SO MUCH DRAMA WHEN THEY GET THERE!

I was going to add that part, of them at the mall but, this chapter is getting long and I'd rather wait.

OMG TO ALL MY FANS I LOVE YOU!

NEWBIES!

Roxierocks23

Izzandra

Superxxxwoman

Jess2210

Wolf under an ink spell

BbyPrincess555

16amber

Blackrose143dimitri

Nessie125

Tazsgirl6969

Littlemissartsi

Littlefang83

MANY MORE!

LOYALTIES!

Niquee18- my girl

Twilightlover1234567890- one in a million

Curiosity-striks-the –mind- amazing!

SomethingwiththewordGEEKnit- absolutely loyal and an amazing fan!

Goochie62- Awesome chick!

MANY MORE

…

I HAVE HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE FOR A WHILE NOW BUT I FORGOT MY LAPTOP, THEN I FORGOT MY FLASHDRIVE, AND THEN WHEN I LEFT MY HOTSPOT PLACE I FOUND OUT THAT MY FLASH DRIVE WAS WITH MY LAPTOP AND UGH!

ANYWAY

I have been missing you guy's comments, I miss your personalities and just plain missing you guys!

I don't like this chapter but at the same time I do, cant explain why. Maybe because it flows better to me and does not seem as rushed? Shrugs shoulders.

Talk lata, make sure to review

ANYWAY! THANKS TO ALL MY FANS! BE LOOKING FOR A CHAPTER FOR TL2!

PEACES!


	26. Chapter 26

Hola mis amigos!

Todos Te amo!

Let's get to the chapter.

*sorry for any errors.*

….

_Renesmee's POV_

We were sitting in front of Seth's house

We were here to pick up Seth for the shopping trip.

What I didn't understand was why we were just sitting here and not going in to get Seth or why Alice hadn't called Seth and told him we were outside.

We have been sitting in the car for about 3 minutes now and only actions taking place were my shifting in my seat and Alice's constant sighs.

After she sighed once more I looked at her, then looked at the clock, I knew something was wrong because any other time she would be rushing to get to the mall.

"Alice, why aren't we going inside to get Seth?" I finally got up the gall to ask.

She looked at me and, of course, sighed.

"Look Nessie, I am going to tell you this now. Seth will probably be in there drunk off his ass."

My eyes widened at her blunt statement.

Thinking about Seth in there drunk caused shivers of fear to rush through my body.

The thought of alcohol and my friend being intoxicated brought up all types of memories, memories I would much rather like to destroy.

"H H H How do you know that?" I managed to get out.

"I know that because I know Seth. Me and him are in damn near the same situation and knowing him, he went out last night drank a lot and probably fucked some blonde bimbo."

I gasped and you could probably see the distress, sadness and fear in my eyes.

I hope Seth doesn't….

My body quivered with dormant memories that had been brought back to the surface of my thoughts.

"I know you don't like seeing people drunk, and I also know that you think the most of Seth so I was trying to think of a way I could make you 'okay with the situation' but, the best thing to do, I believe, is to tell you the truth. So there it is."

I let out a ragged breath and tried to rationalize in my head that Seth wouldn't hurt me, even if he is drunk.

I sat there, in my mind, telling myself that Seth is just said right now, for whatever reason Alice seems to know.

Whatever the reason is, as Seth's friend, I have to be understanding.

That thought gave me just enough courage to take off my seat belt, open the car door and get out and walk towards Seth's house.

I didn't have to look behind me to know that Alice was there.

I stood there, sort of stuck in my mind, contemplating whether or not I should open the door. Alice gave me no time to think before she went to the window to the left of Seth's door and took the key that lay under the door in a stick on pouch.

She opened the door and went around me, apparently not feeling patient enough to wait me.

She didn't have to wait for long because after a few seconds, I gained enough strength to walk into the house.

When I entered the house and looked into the living room, everything seemed fine. I could feel my heart rate begin to slow down as I got less worried.

I walked up the steps after Alice and once we got to the top of the steps we walked down then hallway that would lead to Seth's room.

Once we got to Seth's cherry wood door with the big red' STOP' sign on it, we stopped.

We had both paused for a second before Alice let out a long sigh and knocked lightly on the door.

No sound was heard.

She knocked again, this time harder.

"Go away, Leah, you stink and you're a terrible person!" we heard Seth say in a weird tone.

Alice looked at me with a worried expression, "Are you sure you can go in here and not… you know, freak out?" she asked.

I didn't have to think long before I found myself nodding.

I knew that I might not have liked what I would see when I was to enter the room but, Seth is my friend and if he was hurting I had to be there for him.

Alice slowly opened the door, or at least it seemed slow to me, and she walked inside with me right behind her.

When I was fully in his room, I immediately looked to his bed and there I saw a lump lying underneath covers.

I knew that that lump that was lying underneath the covers was my best friend.

The covers were immediately pushed away and my assumption was proven correct when Seth was revealed.

He didn't have on a shirt, only gray sweat pants, his hair was messy and he held a Jack Daniels bottle that was almost gone in his hand.

"LEAH I SAID…" he stopped when he realized it was us.

He stared at both of us, Alice first and then me. Once he saw me, he stared at me for a while then he went back to looking at Alice and stared at her for a while as well, longer than he had stared at me.

Then before I could get words out he went back under the covers.

"Get out" he said in a bored tone.

"I don't think so buddy. You're coming with us for some shopping therapy" commanded Alice.

"No, just leave."

I didn't know what to say, I was a little frightened of Seth. One, I had never seen him like this, he was always happy. He was the optimistic one in our group.

Two, he did have an almost completely gone Jack Daniels bottle in his hand.

He didn't seem drunk though.

Alice disrupted my thoughts when she moved towards Seth's bed. She went around so that she would be able to look at Seth's face.

When she was at the other side, instead of speaking, she just sat down in front of his covered body.

She lifted her hand and began to rub Seth's arm through the cover.

I didn't know if Seth could feel it and if he could, I was surprised he hadn't pushed it away.

I was confused at what Alice was doing and knowing her, I was surprised she hadn't spoken yet.

She did that for about a minute before Seth began to shift under the covers.

It wasn't much longer before I heard Seth sigh, or at least I think it was his sigh, and saw him pull the covers off of his body and look at Alice.

As they looked at each other, I saw the distress and sadness in both of their eyes. I saw Alice's eyes begin to tear up and a shaky watery smile begin to grace her lips.

Seth smiled a sad smile as well and pulled Alice into his arms.

I didn't want to interrupt their moment so I sat down in the corner, my actions going unnoticed.

They pulled away from each other after another minute and I saw a few tear stains on Alice's cheek.

She didn't say anything else but, Seth got up and headed towards his bathroom. Before he could enter he turned back around to Alice, "Pick me out something to wear" he spoke lowly.

Alice nodded and immediately went to his closet.

That was all the discussion we had from Seth's house and until we got to the mall.

…..

We had been almost all over the mall. Forever 21, Burberry & Company, Abercrombie Fitch, Bath& Body Works, New York Styles and so many others.

We had more bags than we could carry and Seth had to run outside to drop some bags off in the car twice!

We were now sitting on one of the benches eating some frozen yogurt we just got from 'Yogurt Lounge'.

Alice was explaining to Seth how me and her had agreed to be honest with each other and how he was, rather he wanted to be or not, apart of this agreement.

After Alice was done explaining, Seth sighed and looked at both of us before turning around and shooting his empty yogurt cup in the trash can.

He turned back to us and averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at me.

After a seemingly long pause, he spoke again, "I guess I'll go first."

I stayed silent but on the inside I sighed in relief.

I was still going over again and again in my head how I would explain to my best friend and sister that I was having sex with our History teacher.

All I knew for sure is that, after I told them my secret, there's wouldn't seem nearly as significant.

Also, I wonder if I should tell Alice what really happened all those years ago, tell her why I stopped hanging around her in those last few months at the orphanage.

Tell her why I stayed in high school even though I could've graduated almost 2 years ago.

"Okay, it seems you both know. I told Renesmee, Alice, and I would retell the story to you but it seems you already know" Seth said ending his sentence with a glaring look at me.

I guess assuming that I told her.

I was about to defend myself when Alice came to my rescue, "Please Seth, I didn't need to find out from Nessie. Remember, I'm you looking back."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

Alice looked at him and put another spoonful of her strawberry frozen yogurt in her mouth.

"It means I've been where you are at and now I'm just watching it from another perspective."

I thought about that and I couldn't help but agree.

"Anyway, tell me what happened?" she inquired to Seth.

He blushed slightly, "What do you mean, 'what happened'?"

She smirked, "Come on, I know that disappointed and sad look. You must have told her something involving you two 'progressing' in your 'relationship' and she didn't respond how you expected. Am I right?"

Seth blushed even harder, something that rarely happened.

"I told her that, since Nessie knew about us now so we could finally come out and be in a serious relationship and…. She said she needed to stay with Edward" he said with his head held down low.

I looked to Alice and saw her face smothered in an abundance of emotions.

Sadness, anger, pity and sorrow. She looked as if she was remembering something, something she didn't really want to remember.

"I'm you looking back indeed."

They were both silent for a while, and the tension was strong.

For me at least

I decided to break the silence, "So… Alice, you told me you would tell me about you and Edward."

She seemed to come back from her trance and look straight at me.

She looked confused at first and then I guess my statement registered in her head.

"Oh well, ummm. Well, don't get mad Nessie, please?"

I looked at her with confusion but just nodded my head.

"Well, I and Edward have been … like this, for about two and half years?" she said more like a question.

Seth and I looked at her with blatant shock on our face.

Her blush was bright red and I guess she took our involuntary silence as a sign to go on.

"It stated about two years ago during Halloween. When you decided to stay home and study. While me and Edward where out we somehow got lost trying to get to a haunted house up north. We started arguing and then he brought up Jasper, you know the guy I was dating before? Well, through all the arguing and fighting Edward blurted out that he umm… loved me."

She was crying now and like always, that brought me out of my trance. It seemed to do the same for Seth because he blinked and before I could respond, Seth was up and by Alice's side hugging her close.

She seemed to calm down immediately and hugged him back.

He moved his head to the side of her face and I suspect he whispered something in her ear because she laughed before blushing an even darker shade of red.

After a few minutes and several bystanders walking by staring at us, Seth pulled away from Alice but remained close to her with her hand in his.

"Ok, well, I… Well, we started to do some pretty sexual things after that but we never had sex and I figured that at some point me and him were going to become a couple but he first said that he didn't want you to know. He said that you would hate both of us so I kept it a secret. But… I couldn't do it anymore, I was tired of hiding it from you Nessie, I was, I am tired of hiding it from our parents. So I told him we either come out or we would be finished. That didn't last very long and just recently we started… being intimate again. I'm so so sooooo sorry I didn't tell you earlier" Alice finished, her voice cracking at the end.

She looked me in my eyes, her own pleading for forgiveness as if my approval and acceptance meant everything to her.

Alice is my best friend, always has been and if it's any testament to everything we've been through together, she should know that I would always forgive her.

I didn't say anything, I just got up and went to Alice's side and pulled her into my embrace.

She had no hesitation as she hugged me back and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Nessie. You're the best sister in the world" she choked out.

I said nothing back, just squeezed her closer.

After what felt like hours of us hugging we both pulled back. Alice wiping her eyes of shed tears but having a content smile on her face.

She sat back down, close to Seth who wrapped his arms around her and then they both looked at me.

I sat back down and turned to face them and they were both still staring at me.

After a few more moments of awkward staring I finally responded.

"What?"

"Your turn" Alice said.

I was confused for a few moments before it hit me.

Oh my god, they want me to share!

I blushed a dark red. I didn't have many secrets that they didn't know about, just one.

I had been sleeping with our teacher.

I wanted to lie, tell them that I had no secrets.

But that would be wrong, they told me theirs and now it was my turn.

I just prayed that they would forgive me.

"Uh, see, well. Um… okay. You both know…our umm…. History and Career Planning teacher?"

"Mr. Black?" they both said simultaneously.

I just nodded my head and continued, "Yeah. Um… he and I…."

Before I could go on, I was interrupted by someone behind me.

"Alice?" the deep voice asked.

The voice sounded familiar but so different either way it sent chills down my spine.

Alice stood up with a smile on her face.

"Nahuel?"

My heartbeat began to increase at the sound of that name.

Oh my god.

My heart was beating so fast and yet it felt like my whole body had just gone cold.

I had began to pant uncontrollably and the room around me began to spin.

The only person who seemed to notice was Seth.

"Nessie?" he spoke with concern laced in his voice.

I began to get dizzy and I saw black spots.

What felt like mere seconds later I saw a tan face in front of mine and heard his deep ever familiar voice.

And the dreaded nickname I would never forget.

"Renny?"

And then everything went blank, my last thought being

_I wish Jacob was here to save me. _

Oh goodness. That was so!

I don't even know what to say about this chapter. It's starting to get a little more dramatic and let me tell you guys that I actually like the plot I have going here. I hope you guys do to. Review and tell me how you feel.

Oh and all of you super crazy Jake/ Nessie fans. Don't worry next chapter there will be more fluff.

OK URGENT MESSAGE RIGHT HERE.

After WMIC is over this will be my last story on fanfiction. I KNOW I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE MAD BUT LET ME EXPLAIN. I realized why it's been getting harder for me to write, I used to think it was just because now that Twilight is over it doesn't feel the same. That's not the case at all. I have been writing on Fanfiction for almost a year and a half now and I must be honest I have grown so much from writing here. All the fans I have accumulated over the year it's been an experience I will never forget but it is time for me to move on and start using my own characters, making my own situations. I will, once done with WMIC and the next TL I will be writing on a website called WATTPAD. You don't have to sign up and there is even a phone application for it. I will probably still go by Ladee but if I change it though I will definitely tell you guys. I love you guys so much and I hope that when I make this move you guys will read my new stories. It's just I think I am ready to start doing my own stuff.

ANYWAY REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!

LOVE YOU GUYS AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi babies. Yeah that took longer than expected but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_*Jacob*_

"So are you sure that you're okay" I asked with apprehension in my voice. I can't remember the last time I spoke to her.

"Oh my goodness, Yes Jake I am fine. Are you sure _you're _okay?!" she asked with her everyday sass laced in her voice.

I chuckled only for a moment before I became serious again.

"Okay. Just make sure to watch after your-self and tell that stupid boyfriend of yours to be on his guard. I just want to make sure you are taken care of."

"I am. And he is not my boyfriend. He's just a good friend. AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF THANK YOU!"

I began to laugh hard. God I miss her.

"Yea, as much as I would love to sit here and argue that you are so very oblivious to your surroundings I actually have other things to do."

"Yeah yeah, whatever little brother."

"Whatever Big Sister. I'll talk to you later."

"Mmmm hmmm."

With that she hung up.

I did and still do love her, it's just not something we say to each other, we were just… raised like that.

The saddest thing though is when Aro pulled out the picture of her, sadly, the first thing I felt was relief.

Relief that… it wasn't my _Renesmee. _

Yes.

Somewhere along the way she had become mine, somewhere along the way I began breaking all my rules for her and somewhere along the way

I'd fallen in love with her.

I couldn't fight it anymore, she had become my Achilles heel and she had me breaking my rules about falling for someone.

I was doing it.

Okay, its okay all I have to do is change my rules a bit.

Don't show my affections.

Yes.

If no one knows then no one can take advantage of my feelings.

So no one can know.

Even with that thought in my head, I really wanted to speak to Renesmee.

I've had a bad feeling about today and it had me on edge.

I don't like to ignore my instincts so I pulled my phone out again and called Renesmee's number.

It rang

And rang

And rang

And then it went to voice mail.

I became suspicious and called again only for the same thing to happen.

I had been heading towards my home but with my gut filled with undetermined emotions I made a u-turn and heading to where I knew she hung out the most.

Her house.

I just hoped she would be there.

…..

I have been sitting in the car for exactly 1 minute and 48 seconds. The reason I haven't got out?

I feel… weird.

I feel… I don't know, like I am scared to see her.

I'm not a scary person though! I don't know what this feeling is all I know is that I am wasting time in this car.

With that thought in mind, I grab my black jacket from my passenger seat and made sure I grabbed my keys before hoping out of the car with my hood on.

Before walking up the walkway towards her house I looked back to see that, fortunately, I was actually driving a pretty casual car.

I was in my black 2012 Toyota Camry with slightly tinted windows, which is great for this situation.

I walked up the walk way and before I could take the time to listen to my inner hesitation, I knocked.

I knocked hard and quick and rang the doorbell after, hoping they heard me, but also feeling more apprehensive.

"COMING! I'M COMING!" I heard someone yell, the voice sounding distant and feminine.

A few seconds later I heard the footsteps of someone before the door turned and was opened, revealing a small pixie like girl.

I think she is Renesmee's best friend or maybe her sister.

"Mr. Black?" she looked at me with a confused look.

ALICE! That's her name. She's the one that stood up for Renesmee against Leah.

She's also in my 3rd hour.

I am pretty sure.

She's really pretty and intelligent.

Really outgoing. She reminds me of my sister.

I like her.

Platonically.

"Ummm… hi. I'm here today for Renesmee's driving lesson" I lied gracefully.

"Nessie's finally learning to drive!? Awesome!" she said loudly and excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile at her joy. Her excitement was intoxicating.

"Umm…yeah. So, do you mind telling her that I'm here?"

She seemed to come out of her excited trance for a moment and her face immediately became solemn filled.

"Oh… umm… Nessie's not feeling well today. But, I can tell her you came by?" she said in more of a question format.

She's not feeling well? That immediately put me on edge.

"Oh that's too bad. I was going to teach her to parallel park today" _while sitting on my lap._

"Oh really!?" she looked at me excited but also started looking around the house apprehensively.

"Yes I was."

She looked around once more before turning to look at me.

"Well, I don't think she would mind if you came in'" she said casually moving to the side and allowing me to come inside.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Umm… you can follow me upstairs to her room."

I said nothing, just walked up the stairs behind the little pixie. Little did pixie know, I'd already been in Renesmee's room.

We made ourselves to her room, but before we could enter, pixie turned around and looked at me.

Her face serious, she said, "Look, Nessie is not in the best of moods and I would prefer if she rested. Now I know you're not just here for a driving lesson. Usually I would question your persistence in staying but right now I am more concerned with my sister. I am going to let you see her, but do not stress her out!" she said firmly.

She is so protective of Renesmee.

I like her even more now.

I just nodded in response and proceeded into the room behind Alice.

I walked into the room and my eyes immediately met hers.

I found myself, unconsciously, walking towards her with speed I hadn't intended to use.

I was in front of her and, without my consent, I could feel my heart swell.

Damn, I really love her.

"Ja- ? What are you doing here?" she asked her voice shaky.

I looked at her.

Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying.

The thought of my Renesmee crying immediately put me on edge.

I ignored my edginess though and just pulled my charming smile.

"We have a driving lesson today. I was going to teach you to parallel park. It seems like, Ms. Klutz ,you aren't up for it though."

Nessie looked at me for a second and then, as if just noticing, looked towards Alice.

"Hey, Alice can you…?" she spoke, leaving the unknown question lingering in the air.

Apparently Alice knew what she meant though because she nodded her head and left the room, leaving me and Renesmee alone.

Once Alice left, Renesmee looked back at me curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I came here because I had a bad feeling. Apparently I was right. What happened?" I asked sternly but with obvious concern in my voice.

She looked at me for a moment. I expected to see fear, hesitation or apprehension. I saw none of that.

I saw nothing, no emotions were apparent in her face.

"Nothing, I just had a bad memory."

That's all she said, and despite the fact that she still had a amazing poker face displayed at the moment, I knew whatever it was, she didn't want to talk about it.

I had to respect that, I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't.

That didn't stop me from worrying though.

I sighed and decided to sit down in the chair next to Renesmee.

We sat there in silence for a moment before I remembered something.

"Renesmee?"

"mmmmm…?" she asked, obviously tired.

"I'll be out of town for a few days next week."

She was quiet for a moment before she looked up at me.

"Why?"

"Business" I easily answered.

I am pretty sure she knew I was lying. It was obviously not the full truth but she just nodded her head and lied back down.

I was beginning to get up and head out, I knew she was safe now so I can go, but before I could get far she grabbed the sleeve of my jacket.

I looked back at, searching for an explanation for her actions, she wasn't even facing me though.

It took her a minute, but she finally spoke.

"Stay. At least until I go to sleep."

It wasn't a question, but her voice was never demanding.

I walked back towards her and her hand immediately dropped from my sleeve and rested again on her bed.

We said nothing to each other, but I sat there comfortably lying by her bed waiting until she went to sleep and then staying still watching her sleep like the beauty she was.

Yep.

Definitely in love.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

111111111111111111111111111…..11111111111111111….111111111111111111111111…

Hi you guys. Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's short but where I live we just had a winter storm and I have been stuck in the house for days and i really didnt know how to end this!

Before it was suppose to 10-12 inches of snow. BUT IT HAILED AND THENDERED TOO!

Tonight it's suppose to be 12-15 MORE SNOW! WTF!

Luckily I got this up. Alright, I will try to update as soon as I can my lovely people.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter time baby!

…

….

….1…..

_Renesmee_

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

"It would be a really big help since I'll be away for about a week and knowing some of the idiots in this school a week is all they need to go from that barely a 'C' to the 'F' that seems to be calling their names" Jacob said rolling his eyes.

I giggled, "I thought as a teacher you're not supposed to call your students idiot?"

"You're wrong. I am not supposed to call them idiots to their faces. A rule I still occasionally break."

I laughed and it echoed throughout the classroom.

Jacob had asked me to stay after class to talk to me about peer tutoring. Apparently some of his students were on the brink of falling Government (I take AP Government) and he wasn't going to be here next week, some trip he has to go on. Also, he said he has no patience for 'idiots'.

"I don't know. In case you haven't noticed I am not really a social person, in fact I am more of the complete opposite" I felt the blush rise upon my cheeks and it was so embarrassing.

"Well, then you should thank me. I'm helping you socialize."

I just looked away and began ignoring what he was saying, if he was saying anything.

I don't know why but my curiosity has been rather high regarding Jacob lately. With that been said, I have been even more so alert on thing s than usual.

Like right now, I am looking at the window, well the venation blinds. He usually doesn't have them down; In fact his room is usually flooded with sunlight needing no reason to ever turn on the class room lights.

Today they were down though.

It's not something most people would pay too much attention to but I couldn't help but notice it.

I remember acutely a couple of weeks ago when he was teaching about what each button, gear and letter means in a car when he told me that he loves cars with sunroofs because he loved sunlight.

Artificial light was just 'not his style' and yet today, the blind were shut as tightly as possible and all the lights in the classroom were on.

"Are you even listening to my private teacher rant?!"

I showed a small grin and shook my head, only slightly embarrassed.

"Well, now I feel unappreciated" he pouted.

I laughed at his child like antics.

He was packing up the stuff he would need to stay in contact with the class: his laptop, cell phones, (yes he has more than one), this manila folder and this black bag with something unknown in it.

"Is that all you need?" I asked as I watched him pack.

"Yep, well everything that is here. Come here" he said not looking at me when he spoke.

"Yes?"

He didn't respond to me, he just pulled me into his arms tightly.

I was too shocked to pull back, and even had I known ahead of time I doubt I would've fought the embrace.

I snuggled into his arms, I never felt safer than when I was in his arms.

It initially scared me how comfortable I was with Jacob. I mean I didn't even speak to Seth the first two years we knew each other. Why am I so comfortable with him?

I felt his warm lips press against my forehead and with it came the tingles that have always followed.

Is it because of the tingles?

I mean I've never felt those with anyone else. The sometimes soft sometimes explosive tingles that only occur when Jacob is around or when he is touching me.

Perhaps that's the reason I feel so comfortable around him.

I didn't have time to decide if that was true before Jacob pulled back from the hug and was looking me in the eyes.

We just stared at each other for a little while; he had this look in his eye.

I couldn't decipher what the look meant but it sent a blush to my cheeks that more than likely reached my ears.

"You know you have the most beautiful chocolate eyes?" he said softly.

Oh goodness, he is determined to make me a tomato.

"Thanks."

He kept staring at me, smiling his bright smile.

"Hey, I got something for you" he spoke after moments of him staring and me looking down with embarrassment.

He walked into his office and when he returned seconds later, he was holding a small black bag.

"Here"

He tried to hand me the bag but I just shook my head.

"You don't have to get me anything."

"Yeah, I am aware. Now take the bag and open it."

I was going to argue, but I could see in his face that he was not giving up this fight.

I took the small tied black bag and opened it.

I gasped in surprise and awe when I pulled out the small bracelet.

It's…

"It's wonderful Mr. Black! Thank you."

I was staring at the beautiful wooden bracelet with the small brown wolf charm.

"How did you know wolves were my favorite animal?" I asked.

He looked confused, "I didn't. I figured it would make you think of me. My favorite animal is wolves too, that and, my heritage is associated with wolves. Well, werewolves, but same damn difference."

I chuckled at his use of profanity.

"I love it. Thank you so much."

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck; giving him a hug.

He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair.

What is wrong with me?

I usually wouldn't allow people to touch me, especially people I've only known for approximately 4 months, but he's different.

I wish I knew why.

We pulled away from each other again and this time it was me looking at him.

It didn't last long though because I couldn't handle the embarrassment of openly staring.

"Well, it's time for me to get out of here. The gang is probably waiting for me."

I just nodded my head.

Apparently he was going on some business trip with Rose and Embry. He didn't tell me much more than that and I didn't ask for anymore information other than when he would be leaving.

He kissed me on the lips and then on the cheek before he began walking out the door of his classroom; I was right behind him.

….

I showed up to Jacob's class the next day and at the front of the class a fat, balding man with black hair was sitting at his desk waiting for everyone to come in so he could take role.

He had his name, Mr. Bowel, on the white board.

Once everyone was inside he got up with a sigh.

Darn, I miss Jacob.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Bowel. Not Bowel like the type you eat out of, pronounced Bo-al."

He looked around and of course some people were snickering moronically.

"Anyway, your regular teacher is obviously not here so I am obviously the substitute, with that being said, I am going to take role."

I wasn't listening, well not intently.

I was just waiting for my name to be called.

Just when he had gotten to the C's and I was prepared to listen for my name the door opened.

The principal stepped into the classroom.

I heard some girls swoon, thinking that Principal Uley was so attractive.

I didn't care what the girls were talking about, what I did notice was that Principal Uley was not alone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I am here to announce the new student."

I looked up at that and focused more on the person next to him.

It can't… No!

"This is Mr. Nahuel Argon, this is his new class."

Mr. Uley was still speaking, but I couldn't hear anything. My heart was beating so loud, it's all I could hear.

The memories of the past reappeared in my head and I began to hyperventilate.

I have to get out of here!

I immediately got up bringing attention to me.

I didn't care though; I grabbed my bag and hurriedly headed out the door.

"Renesmee?" he spoke.

He said it just like he said it all those years ago.

I couldn't take it; I ran.

Leaving the memories that kept chasing me behind, but only for the moment.

…..

…

…..

Wow. I am so so so sorry. I was going on my page and I looked up and saw the last time I updated and I felt like crying.

I am so sorry you guys.

I love you guys and I apologize for taking so long and I guess time flies when you are busy as hell.

Anyway… TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!

OOOOHHH NAHUEL IS HERE!

OOOOO JACOB IS GOING ON HIS LITTLE JOURNEY!

OOOOO WHERE IS ALICE AND SETH!

OOOOOO WHATS GOING ON WITH BELLA'S CRAZY ASS!

OOOOOO WILL I BRING BACK NIQUEE!

Lol. I crack myself up. Please leave your messages and I promise I am working on TL's next chapter right now and man am I loving Vanna in it.

Stay tuned sexy people.


	29. Chapter 29

Lol you guys are so demanding… AND I LOVE YOU FOR IT!

I just want to take a moment to say thank you to all my loyal fans who have been there for me since I started and even through my crazy long absences, have still been some of the first people to comment with encouraging words about the newest chapter.

With that being said, lets get to the chapter and PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM NOTES THEY ARE NOT IMPORTANT I REPEAT NOT IMPORTANT….but I still want you to read them

yeah

….

….

….

...

_*Jacob*_

I often feel paranoid.

Rosalie says it's just a negative affect of everything that's happened; Embry says I should be happy because it means I am like Spider Man or Sherlock Holmes with super abilities.

I've concluded that Embry is an idiot.

I really didn't want to leave Renesmee there, at that damned school with those damned people and the damned… walls.

I had to do this though; I had to do this for Aro so he would leave me the hell alone.

I will do this one… **ONE** thing!

I refuse to be pulled back into this bullshit; after we finish this job I am done. If Aro ask me for anything else I will shoot him in the head.

Literally in the head.

I was at my house loading up my 2013 Range Rover Evoque with my, Rosalie's and Embry's things for our** 'trip'**.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to," Rosalie came up behind me, touching my shoulder as if reading my previous thoughts.

I shook my head, "No, I'm good, just…. Thinking a lot."

She just nodded; understanding that I didn't really want to talk about it.

Rosalie got into the passenger seat, Embry right behind her in the back seat; half asleep.

I got into the driver's seat and headed to the airport where we would get on Aro's private plane and head to Belgium.

Well, here we go again.

….

_*Mystery*_

I am scared.

No, I'm nervous.

Carver always told me to never say i'm scared, it's a sign of weakness and in the business we seem to have found ourselves in; there is no room for weakness.

Sigh.

The things love will make you do.

I started off as a normal kid… well as normal as a kid with a crack whore mother with two baby siblings to take care of could be.

My Cadey and Corey.

My sister and brother, I haven't seen them in almost a month, but Aro promised that he had moved my two siblings to the flat he gave me and had one of his body guards looking out for them and making sure they were fed and taken care of.

I was very doubtful of Aro, hell I still am, but Carver always reassured me that everything was fine and that I had nothing to worry about and being that I was faithfully in love with him; I trusted him.

Yes, I am madly and irrevocably in love with one of my partners.

I remember the day we met.

My mothers dealer had took me in, that was the only way I could even afford the little amount of food I could give to my siblings. One day when I was on the street, this guy in jeans and a black hoodie walked up to me.

I still remember what he said, "What are you doing over here kid? Do you know where you're at?"

At the time I didn't know that this specific spot was the 'spot' for the young man, had I known ahead of time I wouldn't be where I am now.

"At the corner of 38thMain St.?" I asked trying to be a smartass.

He smirked and came closer to me causing me to get nervous.

"No, you're in my spot. And with being in my spot, comes consequences."

I was just about to speak up when he hit me in the jaw, I fell to the ground.

He pulled out a knife and I got so scared, feeling he was about to take my life, I pulled out the gun James, my mother's dealer, gave me and shot at the man.

I don't know if it was just I wasn't a good shot, or if I was too scared to even care, all I know is that when the man hit the floor, he was dead and I knew I would be going to jail.

If not for murder then for distrubuting drugs.

I was so scared and didn't know what to do and just as I was about to leave the scene, a man that I came to know as Aro walked up to me.

I was bailing my eyes out while he sat there with a smile on his face.

"I know you're scared, but you don't have to be."

I looked up at him hopeful; why should'nt I be scared?

I guess he read my expression because the next words that came out of his mouth were, "If you listen to me. I can give you money and skills that a lot of people would die for. I can give you a new life where nothing you did before now will count. Not even this. All you have to do … is trust me."

I did.

I got in his car and we rode to a large white building .We walked in silence until he escorted me to an all white room.

I stepped inside and I saw two teens about the same age as I.

One a beautiful girl with auburn curls and big green eyes, she seemed innocent, confused and scared. Same as I.

The boy was who caught my attention the most though; He had tanned skin with dark brown hair, blue eyes and an athlete's body.

Although he was beyond beautiful, what caught my eye the most were his eyes… the blank look in them. No fear, confusion, anger or anything was found in his eyes.

I wasn't confused for much longer when Aro and a man in all black came inside.

"Carver, Jordyn , Grey get to know each other, become like brothers and sister, best friends to each other because from now on … you're all a team."

What I didn't know is that we were soon to be a team of assassins.

Carver and Jordyn and I sat next to each other on the plane, even though I didn't like this life, I did come to love the family I have; the two people sitting next to me.

We sat and waited for the others; Jacob, Rosalie and Embry to arrive. They were going to basically be our examples today. Well, that's what Aro said anyway.

We waited for hours but it only seemed like minutes as I prayed that the clock would slow down and delay my upcoming battle.

This is my first real mission outside of our classroom and …I just hope I don't die.

….

_*Renesmee*_

This is the first time since I left the orphanage and started living with the Cullens, that my perfect attendance record had been broken.

I haven't been to school in two days, doesn't seem like much but it is.

I couldn't bring myself to walk into that school knowing that _he _is there.

I shuddered at the awakening of my past memories.

No!

I have to stop this. I HAVE to go to school today.

Of course I was scared, I mean; what if I see Nahuel again?

My body was shaking with thoughts of that situation occurring, but I refused to let that stop me.

I have to go to school today; I promised Jacob I would tutor some students today.

I would not let Jacob down.

I put together all the courage I had and got up out of bed.

Just as I did that, my alarm on my phone went off.

_GET YOUR A34! UP! U R GOING 2DAY!_

_3 aLice!_

AGHHHH! What is wrong with her?!

I got out of bed and went across the hall to my sister's room.

Without knocking, I busted into the room.

"STOP SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM AND MAKING ALARMS FOR ME YOU CRAZY PIX….,"

My words were cut short due to the astonishing thing in front of me.

I had expected to see my hyperactive sister up prancing around the room, getting dressed, combing her hair or at the very least in bed sleeping, alone.

But I saw none of that; instead I saw an image that would stick with me forever.

I saw Alice cuddled up closely, not to Edward who I previously found out she was having a relationship with, but to a sleeping Seth.

She looked up at me, eyes wide.

What is going on around here?!

…

We all walked into the school; Alice, Seth and I.

We were silent, seeing as everything was so awkward and we had nothing to say to each other.

We split up and headed to our classes.

When I got to my classroom, I stopped, with everything that happened this morning; I forgot why I hadn't come to school in two days in the first place.

Nahuel.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just wait out here all day, that's classified as in-school skipping, something you could easily get detention for; something I've never had in my life.

I did the first thing that came to mind; I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts.

First, I clicked on Jacob's name and the message icon.

_I've been having a bad week, things are terrible and I'm nervous. What should I do?_

Was what I texted to Jacob. I waited until the message popped up and showed 7:43, indicating that the message was sent.

I went back to my contacts and went to Alice's name.

_I'm nervous, scared and I think I am about to freak. Please help me. _

"Ms. Cullen, come inside before I close the doors," the substitute teacher said, I couldn't care to remember his name.

I sighed and walked inside looking around quickly. I guess he was not here because I did not see him.

Fortunately.

"Great! Now that everyone is here, your teacher, Mr. Black, has assigned you these pages in your workbooks, and you must complete the review questions as well as make notes of the chapter you will read. Get to work."

I took out my workbook from my back pack, I had already completed this assignment, but it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and do the next one.

Just as I was flipping the pages of the book, my phone vibrated.

I looked up at the teacher, and since he was not looking; I took out my phone.

I had two messages, 1 from Alice, 1 from Jacob.

_Everything will be alright love, just remember that no matter what, I'm here. Breathe, go ask to get a drink of water, think of paintball wars and shopping. I love you sis. _

_-aLice. _

_Just Breathe and think of the Ocean. _

_Jacob_

It wasn't much but for some reason, Jacob's made me relax the most.

It made me smile.

I know he was busy, he told me he would be, and yet he found time to text me.

I was about to text them both back with a 'thanks' when the sub walked up to me with a paper in his hands.

I quickly put my phone into my jacket pocket.

"Here," he said, dropping the paper on my desk.

I skimmed over it confused, I guess he must've felt my confusion because he answered my thoughts.

"Mr. Black left this and instructed me to give it to you. List of students that you need to tutor today."

With that said he walked away without further explanation.

Weird guy.

I looked down at the list; it was in alphabetical order, according to first name.

I went down the list scanning the names.

I, so far, had seen four people I know.

Leah, Bella, Victoria and Paul.

As my eyes traveled further down I felt my heart stop.

Right there in black and white, as clear as day the words said;

Nahuel Argon.

_Just Breathe. Think of the ocean._

I don't think I can do either one of those things.

And just as I thought things could'nt get any worse,

"Sorry I'm late."

I should've stayed home.

….

….

…

Sorry it took longer than I expected but that's because…..

Let me tell you this true story.

I was typing this chapter, getting really into it. I was right in the middle when. BOOM!

It shut off!

Luckily I saved it prior to this.

I tried to turn it back on but….. it wouldn't come on.

I was freaking out. I waited 3 days and it still hadn't came on.

I called Knight over and I said, "My Dear Dear Knight! My device has malfunctioned! SAVE IT!"

I didn't know what to do so he looked at it while stroking his imaginary beard for like 56 seconds with me waiting patiently for his diagnosis.

"What have you done since it went off?" he asked.

"I took the battery out of the laptop and put it back in, but alas nothing."

He stroked his imaginary beard once more. Then his eyes brightened and he walked over to my laptop where it and the charger lay.

I sat aside idly waiting when he stood back up and pressed the one button.

IT TURNED BLUE SHOWING THAT IT WAS ONE!

I ran to him and embraced him, "How? How did you save him?"

Yes my computer is a 'him' and yes he gets turned on when I type his keys.

Hehehehe

"M'ladee, I just plugged in the charger and your baby was brought back to life."

I was so astonished and upset because I didn't think of that so I broke up with Knight for 1min 13 seconds

But then we got back together and Knight, I and my affair with my laptop are as strong as ever.

Fin.

ALSO AND THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!

DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT BELIEVE IN YOLO!

Nah, I'm kidding my announcement is

The little mystery POV of this chapter, as you smart people realized was Grey, is not something I plan to do often unless highly requested which I doubt it will be.

I put in the mystery part so you could see a little bit what it was like for Jake, Rose and Embry when they first started and so you could have a little side story, but don't worry only time I will really have another POV for the new guards of Aro is in the Epilogue.

As I stated before I am going to a different site once this story is done, although that won't be for maybe another 10+ chapters, I want to know if there is a specific plot you guys have in mind.

I was thinking doing Team Hit That but if I did there would be revisions to the original plot and I would probably change the name but it would be the same concept.

So….. ?

HANGOVER PART III is coming out! (JUST FELT LIKE SAYING THAT!)

Yeah I think that is all!

So….

Th th th that's all folks!

*looney tunes reference*

Xoxo… ILL KILL BARNEY THE DINOSAUR!


	30. Chapter 30

First and foremost I would like to send my highest condolences, regards and apologies to the people or family members of those harmed in the Boston Bombing about 2 weeks ago. I am so sorry, please be well and don't lose faith.

Okay okay okay let's get to this chapter so I can go live my life.

Oh and Trojanmom if you are reading this… I think you have the coolest username like seriously! As soon as I got the email that you had added me as favorite author I couldn't get the Trojan commercial out of my head. LOVE IT!

GUESS WHAT! I AM ABOUT TO MAKE SOME LEMONADE!

*if you don't get it you'll see what I mean after this chapter wink wink*

…

*_Alice* (take s place night before Renesmee went to school)_

"Why is love so hard?"

"I wish I could answer that question my dear Seth."

We both took a gulp of our glasses of vodka with raspberry juice.

We sat their sighing, drinking and sitting next to each other watching re-runs of _'Brothers & Sisters'. _

"I really enjoy Kevin, he is funny" said Seth as he drank more of his vodka.

"I like Sarah. She reminds me of myself; always in love with people that can do nothing for her."

God, I hate my life.

I hate being in love with someone who's so…..

I don't know.

I've never known how to describe me and Edward; it just was what it was.

Now the only thing it is is over.

I sighed once more; I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.

I looked up at Seth who just so happened to be looking down; his face red.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just… It has never been this awkward between us."

I processed what he said, looked around the room for some odd reason and realized he was right to some degree; it was awkward in here.

"That's true it is awkward in here. Not the most awkward moment we've had though."

"Oh really?" he responded with a smile.

"Oh of course not, remember the first time we met?"

He paused for a moment, looked at me and then burst out laughing.

I followed suit as I looked at his handsome joyous face.

"Yes! I could never forget that day; you almost stopped me from having children."

I laughed at what he said because it was so true.

The first day me and Seth met he was with his friends and I was walking towards the main entrance of the school.

To make a long story short, he slapped my ass, I kicked him in the nuts, he was almost positive that I kicked his left nut inside of his body and because I felt bad I rushed him to the hospital.

He forced me to stay with him and tell him jokes, he said he wanted some distraction from the fact that an old man who looked to be at least 70 years old was feeling on his genitalia.

That's how we met and how we became the best of friends.

"God, those were the good ole' days" I spoke in between laughs.

"I know, god you were hot that day. You had on the shortest shorts."

I blushed in embarrassment.

"You don't have to flatter me. I bet you say that to all the pretty girls" I said mockingly.

"I do" he spoke seriously. Ummm, okay?

"Oh."

"Yep."

Well, now it's awkward again.

I took another sip of my tequila and began to look back at the TV.

Just as I was getting into the show and watching Kevin kiss that weird actor guy Chad; Seth spoke up.

"Why did you stay with him?"

I looked over to him, confused about what it was he was talking about.

"Elaborate please?"

"Edward. Why did you stay with Edward?"

Why?

Why? ….

Why would he ask me why?

"Why?"

"Yes why?"

"No, no. I'm not asking if 'why' is what you said, I was asking why are you asking 'why'?"

"Oh. Well, I'm asking 'why' because…well…ummm…well…"

"That's a lot of whales, makes me wanna go to the beach."

"Hardy har har. I was asking because…," He paused, looked down but quickly looked back up with passion in his eyes but a blush on his face.

"You are the most amazing girl in the world and I think you deserve a lot more than some douche, no offense, that is doing nothing but constantly disappointing, technically cheating on you…"

"Actually he's cheating on Bella but" I interrupted but he didn't stop his mantra.

"and then disgustingly expecting you to forgive him for his wrongdoings and yet never apologizing for them. You are so much better than that. When I think about how much I've seen you secretly hiding your pain just so you can stay something, _anything_, with that jerk, it pisses me off."

I looked at Seth, his chest moving up and down, his face red but in anger not embarrassment.

I didn't know what to say. He looked so upset, so…. I don't even know.

I still found myself mute with no words to say and when I finally did find some words, they were: "I feel the same way about you and Bella."

He looked up at me and I don't know what it is I saw in his eyes but it was so strong it was if it was drowning me in its power. Well… not really drowning, not even smothering more… embracing and in the next second, that's what Seth was doing.

He was holding me in his strong arms as close as he could but that's not what I was focused on; his lips were my main focus at the moment.

As they grazed softly across mine I felt butterflies in my stomach and heard bells in my head. I'd never felt like this before; so safe and yet so free and... happy.

His soft kisses turned into rough passionate ones and his soft yet dry lips took mines with a force that left me breathless.

I subconsciously but not regrettably, opened my mouth; giving his tongue access to mine. He licked my lips first before plunging his tongue back into my mouth.

Those butterflies had turned into full out airplanes and the bells turned into fireworks and marching bands; The WHOLE SHABANG!

I could no longer control myself; my body felt like it wasn't mine to control but like it belonged to someone else.

If I could guess I would say Seth owned it and at the moment I had no problems with that.

Seth still had his arms wrapped around my body but the more he pulled me closer to him the further his big strong hands would travel down my body.

His arms started by my breast in which they softly touched the sides before wrapping around me to my back and going down to my lower back. His hands were now holding my ass. They were deeply massaging it while at the same time pulling me closer and deeper into the kiss.

Without any hesitation or thought, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he, still holding onto my ass, held me steady while never breaking the kiss.

Once I was grounded firmly into his arms I felt us moving but I was too enthralled by these feelings I got from his lips I didn't even care. The world could end right now and it would make no difference to me.

I felt so…so…I can't even explain. Home? That makes no sense. None whatsoever and yet it was the way to describe how I felt.

It wasn't like how I felt with Edward, that feeling was different it was a... safe feeling yet a forbidden love.

This was new and different and it felt so real and good.

No, it felt amazing. It felt like all my dreams and passions mixed into one moment, it felt like my deepest secrets were his to unfold it felt like all my deepest desires were being quenched and relieved by Seth's lips.

I felt my back hit a soft surface and that's when I opened my eyes and realized that I was in my room.

Then it hit me, was I really about to do this?

Betray Edward? Sleep with my best friend? Sleep with ANY guy that's slept with Bella?

I looked up and saw Seth's lustful eyes staring down at me, his lips bruised from our kissing and his bronzed chest exposed and that gave me my answer.

Hell yes.

His lips came back down to mine but only momentarily before he gave me butterflies kisses down to my neck; my soft spot.

Oh god.

As his soft lips pecked at the skin on my neck, I felt my toes slightly curl and neck turn to the side his mouth was on, almost trapping his face in that position because the tingly feelings I got from those kisses brought even more tingles to my stomach.

In the background, I could hear myself moaning and panting like some overdriven sex doll or something and as nasty as it sounded I had never been more turned on.

I could feel my nipples beginning to harden and my vagina begin to get moist with my juices.

God these touches were sensational.

"Oh Alice, you are so beautiful" Seth whispered in my ear while his fingers slowly lifted my shirt up.

The shirt had made its way up to my neck, so we disconnected our lips so he could pull it fully off. I didn't have on a bra and Seth took immediate notice and went in to attack my chest with his tongue.

He started by pecking my hardened nipples making me arch my back in insatiable pleasure.

"Oh Seth!" I screamed and I could hear his groan of pleasure and the sound made my nipples hard and my vagina even more wet. He unleashed his tongue on my right nipple, continuously circling it with his tongue and then nibbling on the nub gently. His left hand was pinching at the taut nub of my breast making me moan his name softly.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, his right hand found it's way inside my sweat pants and my gray cotton panties.

His fingers slightly rubbed over the lips of my vagina before parting the two and slowly and sensually rubbing up and down the length of my clit.

While one of his fingers begins to work faster on my clit the other one has slowly but surely entered my opening and I scream out with the body shaking mixture of slight pain and undeniable pleasure.

I can fell myself about to release but I can't find the words to speak and tell Seth.

"I… Oh… Ugh… Set… I… s-s-sh-SHIT…!"

Seth removed his lips from my nipple and went to my mouth only slightly pecking at my lips.

"Shh baby;I know."

I didn't have time to respond or ask what it was that he knew before I felt him pulling my pants down to my knees. His face left my sight of view but before I could truly miss it I felt his finger on my clit being replaced with his tongue.

He nibbled softly on my clit and let his tongue make patterns on my wet juice emitting vagina. I could feel the quivers running down my spine alerting me that I was surely about to release.

"Come on baby, cum for me."

Those sweet soft whispers in my ear where all I needed to hear to send me over the edge.

I came; came hard and long. My body twitched with the force of this and as I came I could feel Seth still lapping up my juices with vigor.

I felt like I was going to cry with the overwhelming pleasure I was receiving, why had I never felt this way with Edward?

Of course Edward made me feel good; of course he made me cum but… I don't know; something was different.

As I slowly came down from my orgasm, I watched as Seth was now sitting up and still licking his lips clean of my substance.

I raked my eyes down his beautiful body. His dark hair, his baby face, his pink lips, his sexy abs and the v line that led to his obviously hard penis that was being restrained by his pants.

Once I had got to that part of his anatomy, I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

I could see the obviously huge bulge in his pants and it gave me fear but i'd be lying if i said it didn't also make me excited.

I don't know if it was because I was a virgin and 'that' going inside of me seemed like a painful experience, if because I feel I am being dishonest to Edward or if was afraid that I wouldn't feel those sparks from before and inevitably hurt Seth

Or worse, I would feel those sparks and find myself as a rebound chick and an unrequited love interest.

But as i looked at how hard he was for me, the look of lust and something else awakened in his eyes I could no longer find any excuses not to do this.

Seth pulled down his pants and unsheathed his penis from his boxers.

I was amazed at how beautiful it looked. If I had to guess I'd say it was about 10 maybe 10 ½ inches long, thick, and it looked like it needed relief. For some reason it looked so dominating and powerful. It turned me on while at the same time intimidated me.

As Seth came closer and advanced on me I got scared and spoke the first thing on my mind.

"This isn't right Seth. We're just each other's rebounds .We'll regret this in the morning."

He came closer and laid himself on top of me and positioned his hard penis in between my legs. I was about to restate my statement when he looked at me with those dark beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Maybe, but that's HOURS from now."

I chuckled slightly and did what he was secretly telling me to; I was letting go and as he plunged his huge penis inside of me and lone tears came rolling down my face in sign of original pain that quickly turned to pleasure, I knew that I could do this with him forever … and be damn happy doing it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

…..

…../

/./././././././././././././././././././../././././ ./././././././././././././././../.././././././../. /./././././././././

Cccccccchhhhhhhhhhappppteeeeeeerrrrrr 333333333000000000

I love you guys so much but it's almost 1am and I'm tired so I'm not going to make any comments… well other than this one about why I will not be making comments.

Yeah.

Goodnight.

I hope the lemonade somewhat made up for my absence.


	31. Chapter 31

Hell – O I love you guys so much, I just wanted to say that.

I am watching reruns of Spartacus the tv show on STARZ.

Good Shit.. Gooooddd Shit…

Anyway, I am supposed to be going to PowerPlay a little later. PowerPlay is this indoor amusement park sort of thing. Actually its more like a huge arcade with a few rollercoaster like rides, mini golf, bowling and go-carts.

FUNNNNNN!

Anyway, yeah, let me stop talking about stuff that doesn't matter to you guys and get to the chapter.

p.s I updated this quickly because you guys kept hitting that review button and are now on 290! Get us to 300 and I will gladly update!

p.p.s I only got a week and half left of school! Yeah!

p.p.p.s my mother dropped my laptop and now the top part is broken.

…./

…/?/?/

*_Renesmee*_

I didn't show up.

Not for his session. I stayed for everyone else even Bella and Leah but I just… just couldn't bear to be in the same room as him or even talk to him face to face to explain why.

I am pretty sure he knew why I would not show up to his session.

This is the second day that I would've showed up to tutor everyone else but leave right before his session.

I have to hurry and pack my bags. I still have 30 minutes until he is due to arrive but I want… need to be extra cautious as not run into him.

I made sure to grab all things, my book, laptop, cell-phone and the list of people that I had tutored that day. His name was at the very bottom and every time I looked at it my legs would feel weak and my stomach would churn in the most uncomfortable of ways.

I shook my head trying to bring myself back from the thoughts.

Once I was finally done bagging up my things I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the exit of the library. I waved to the librarian on my way out knowing that her being the grumpy person she was wouldn't wave back, but it's a courtesy thing.

I exited the library over to the water fountain.

As soon as I felt my thirst had been temporarily quenched I turned around ready to walk off. Before I could get away from the water fountain, I immediately bumped into someone causing me to stumble backwards and look up at the other person.

As soon as I looked up I gasped hard and then went felt like all the air had left from my body.

There he was, Nahuel. I began hyperventilating.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I am so so…Ren?"

His voice brought me back to reality.

_Get out of here!_

_GO!_

I subconsciously was yelling at myself to get away from here. Although I was still breathing hard and was beginning to see black spots in my vision, I slowly backed up and tried to go around him.

I saw the space I had to go around and I began walking that way as fast as I could and as soon as I believed I might get away from this situation he grabbed my arm.

"Ren wait, we need to talk!" he said with urgency in his voice.

His strong arm holding onto me; just like all those years ago.

I kept telling myself to run, scream, move my body, DO SOMETHING! But I couldn't.

I stood there with his cold hand wrapped around my arm.

_It' okay, Ren .It'll be over real soon._

I could hear Nahuel talking in the background, but I couldn't tell you what it was about because the only thing I could hear prominently was the voices from the past telling false stories about it being "okay".

I didn't care anymore because the cold hand and the voices of a mentally ill 12 year old became too much.

I blacked out.

…..

I woke up.

In a hospital

With Nahuel sitting next to me.

As soon as my eyes opened to see him, I immediately closed them hoping he hadn't seen me and secretly trying to calm myself.

"I saw you Ren."

Shoot.

I slowly opened my eyes but remained looked up at the ceiling.

"This is my fault isn't it; that you keep fainting." He didn't ask, more like told me.

I didn't respond.

"Ren…"

"Please… Don't call me that" I finally spoke, my voice cracking.

He didn't speak to that, he just picked up the glass of water on the cart behind his seat and handed it to me.

"Here."

I didn't do anything just sat there, still looking up.

"Please, Ren…esmee."

I didn't want to accept it, but my throat felt like it was on fire and I felt hot and like I might faint again.

"Set it down… Please."

Why did we keep saying 'please'?

He set the water down with a sigh, not expecting me to pick it up with my shaky hands. When he saw that's what I did he breathed out; almost as if in relief.

What is he worried about?

"We need to talk."

I froze up. He was always so direct.

I used to think it was cool, that it showed he was bad ass. Now it just scared me even more.

I didn't speak but I should have because as soon as he began to speak his part I felt like I was about to go in to cardiac arrest.

"Look Ren…esmee, I… I can't even… explain how sorry I am. I…we…i…god this…"

"Please stop" I whispered softly.

I don't know if he didn't hear me of it he did and just chose to ignore me but either way he continued on.

"I was just a child Ness, I know that is no excuse but I was…"

"Please" I helplessly repeated.

"And if it's any consolation I didn't know he was going to…"

"STOP!"I finally shouted finding my voice.

Tears were streaming down my face without sign of stopping and Nahuel was looking at me worriedly.

WHY DOES HE KEEP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?

It's the same look, the one he gave me as he held me down.

His hands holding my arms, holding me down as…..

Oh goodness.

"Look Ness, please just try…"

"Please go."

"But we really…"

"PLEASE…. Just go."

He sighed but reluctantly got up and began walking towards the door.

He stopped right before he could open the door.

"I know you don't want to talk about this… but there are some things you really need to know. Please Ness, get in touch with me. We _really _need to talk."

I didn't respond, just kept looking up at the ceiling.

He walked out of the room as soon as the nurse walked in.

"Hey Renesmee, I'm Jessie, How are you feeling today?"

"Like I need a phone call."

She seemed confused but I finally wasn't.

I couldn't keep doing this, I couldn't keep hiding my feelings; it was slowly destroying me.

I thought I could keep this to myself, especially since the past has never been brought up; not until now.

I need to talk to someone.

I need to talk to Mr. Black…. Jacob.

…\/././

/||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Scadoodle.

Gosh.

I'm about to get paid.

My mother broke my laptop

I actually am about to take a final for engineering

Later I will take a final for my history class.

By the end of this week I should find out if I got into the dual credit early college program for the school year

By the end of this week I should find out if I got into this pre medical program that is like a residency.

School almost out

Early June I have this orientation for this internship I have over the summer.

I have a question for you guys, I am still deciding whether I want to go into something involving business, veterinarian medicine, or just human medicine.

I have an internship over the summer that I will be getting paid for, It is at this nature center where I help save, treat and take care of outdoor animals, then again I have this other program over the summer where I would be in the medical field and it would be like a residency program where I would have clinical rotations and I would learn about the medical field at an actual medical school.

The problem is the schedule for both intersect and I am pretty sure I will have to choose between the two if I get in the medical one. I don't know which one to choose, anyone got some advice?

It would be very much appreciated

Anyway

Love you guys and I love writing this story because you guys are so awesome and love reviewing. my other story no one ever reviews... phewie!

If you guys get me to 300 reviews for this chapter I will try to the best of my ability to update the very next day!

I love you guys again.

What do you think of this chapter?

There are some things that I think this chapter reveals. Don't you think?

Wink wink.

Xoxo Demi Lovato.

Yep I said Demi Lovato.


	32. Chapter 32

I am such a loser. I am sorry it took so long to update this chapter

I had writers block, and I was lazy ITS SO DAMN HOT WHERE I LIVE! SHIT!

BUT GOOD NEWS!

The internship things I was talking to you guys about the one with medicine and then the one with animals.

IM DOING THE ANIMAL ONE!

It is a lot of fun I am working with wild animals and I must say that I love the possums and raccoons.

SNAKES ARE SCARY AND SLIMY BUT SO DARN SEXY!

So im enjoying myself, I work with awesome people and I am getting paid so…yeah … awesome summer.

I promise to be more on my game. Its just this is my first week so im getting in the shake of things and my scholarship just had me take their version of the ACT and it was so DUMB!

Anyway, as I said I will definitely be on my game as long as no more writers block.

ALSO I AM ABOUT TO GET A NEW LAPTOP!

Well not really a laptop I am getting a tablet with a keyboard bundle. That way I can take the small thing wherever and write whenever and if I have wi fi, update wherever. YAH!

It probably will be about a week after I update this but as soon as I get it I will get straight to downloading an Microsoft word app and then get straight to writing.

P.S you guys are the greatest, you review like you love it and I love you for it and that's why it's almost 2am and I am up writing this story despite the fact that I have to go to work tomorrow.

LETS GET BUSY!

EWW.

…

…

*_Jacob*_

It's not like I hadn't done this before, it's not like this is my first time.

I've been on so many international deal runs that I really don't even want to try and prove my point.

Today was, _is_, different though.

Today is my first time being back since… Quil.

My firs time being back since his death.

The saddest part is what I am doing right now is defiling, disregarding and disrespecting everything he would've wanted.

Not only am I on another run but here with newbies.

_Children._

I can't help but humorlessly laugh at the situation. Quil was probably rolling in his grave because I was doing damn near the same thing he did.

The same thing that got him killed.

With that being said, after this is done, once I return from this trip, I am getting as far away from—Nesie – as possible.

It's not good for me and it's not good for her.

Despite me being trapped in the thoughts of my mind, I had still been paying great attention to my surroundings and I felt when the all black white with silver trimmed 2014 Cadillac Escalade stopped in front of a huge building with windows that went from the ceiling to floor.

That's pretty abnormal for a mafia leader. Then again the place we are at is thoroughly secured with guards and as far as technology goes.

Unfortunately for them they've never met Embry who had got into their security system in 22 minutes.

He had hacked into their security camera's and was now scoping out the exits in the building so in case of emergencies we had an easy accessible escape route while having Grey listening to the sounds of the house.

For the past 40 minutes it took to get here Aro had told Grey to watch Embry so he could "prepare for his future".

Who the fuck says that!?

I looked to Rose who was sitting next to me just as silent as I am.

Her blond hair was fixed in a tight pony tail and she was in her uniform of all black with the white under shirt.

She was deadly still and had gone complete lethal mode, on alert and ready for whatever.

She felt my eyes on her and looked up me with some analyzing eyes I was giving her

Her eyes said it all.

_Were really going to do this. So be prepared. _

I smirked.

I am always prepared.

I know she got what I meant because we both looked forward at the same time.

My eyes went to Carver but before I got time to analyze him Aro's annoying voice rang right in my left ear, where he was sitting next to me on the opposite side of Rose.

"Well kiddies, it's time to get this show on the road! Yeah?!"

I forced myself not to roll my eyes and snort.

"Alright then Jakey, lead the way my protégé."

This time it was Rose who rolled her eyes while Embry snorted in annoyance, I just smiled as my best friends silently got upset for me.

I put up my hands signaled to them my question, _'do you guys know your signals?'_

Carver was the one who signaled back to me, _'of course'_

'_head out, Rose and Grey take sides, Jordyn, Embry take back, Carver you're with me. "_

As soon as I finished I saw Carver nod but quickly look to Grey with something in his eyes before following me out first.

We stood there silently and I quickly assessed my surroundings and made sure Carver did the same before telling everyone to do the same.

They quickly exited the car and waited for further instructions.

'_Rose, you take Carver and Jordyn and scout everything out. Carver, Embry we stay with Aro."_

Again Embry nodded along with Carver, although you could read on his face that he was apprehensive.

He held it in well though to be so young.

We split and Aro got out of the car as soon as Rose and her team left.

"You know you guys always look so cool when you do that, Quil did such a great job with you guys."

In that moment I was so on the verge of snapping I felt myself flinch and out my peripheral I saw Embry's eye twitch.

Who the _hell_ does he think he is to bring up Quil?!

I need to hurry up and finish this job because as soon as I am done, I am going to kill Aro.

That's real.

I calmed myself and looked briefly around before quickly making my way to Embry and taking the technical equipment I would need from him.

I took the ear piece that gave us access to the sound system connected to the security system and I put the contact lenses in my eye that was connected to the security system as well and when and if anything was breached would activate and show the image s of the breach.

Yes, we have some special technology.

I made sure I had all the weapons I would need in my white jacket pocket before signaling to Embry and Carver who had also just finished preparing , that it was time to continue on.

We walked towards the huge mansionette looking building where big burly looking men stood outside tall and intimidating; well to the average person I guess.

I stood Northwest of Aro and as we walked up the marble steps I moved over slightly giving him space to communicate properly with the guards.

I assessed the men thoroughly making sure they were no threat and briefly looked out my peripheral again and saw Embry assess his Southeast side while Carver assessed his Southwest side.

"Thank you so much you nice gentlemen. Right up here you said? Thanks again."

After we entered the building again I stopped assessed the area and then allowed Aro to step next to me causing Embry and Carver to change their location and relocate for better coverage as well.

"Wow, Jacob you get right in the swing of things. Goodness I miss you."

I didn't say anything; just kept my blank face and let my disgust stay inward.

As we walked further up the glass stairs, each step matching the rhythm of each other, they finally made it to the top and immediately saw the room they were looking for.

The room read, '_private'_ in cursive letters and that was usually the room they went for.

"Here it is boys," Aro said with a weird smile on his face and a too cheerful voice.

"Time to handle some business" he continued before opening the room.

The whole mission was a dumb move.

For everyone involved.

…..

"I think that is the best plan of action. I mean the profits we could make together…"

"Yeah, you mean the profits you could make. If you really expect me to be more excited we should negotiate this whole 60/40 thing."

"Would you prefer 70/30?"Aro said with a crooked smile and amusement in his eyes.

"Ha really funny but I am not amused Aro" the Belgian man said with a thick accent and obvious annoyance.

"I didn't mean to be amusing my dear friend."

"We are not friends."

"No? Well, maybe we should be."

At this point even I was annoyed. This is so tedious and petty.

HURRY UP AND DO THE DAMN DEAL!

But a part of me was happy this was taking so long. The longer this shit took the longer I could prolong my plans.

My plans to leave Renesmee.

I was once again brought away from my thoughts from the roaring voice of the Belgian man.

"Maybe you see this as a game Aro but I take my business very seriously!"

I mentally smirked. Yes, Aro has that effect on people.

Before I could find amusement in the whole situation I saw Aro sigh.

Oh shit.

He slowly got up and everything happened so fast, luckily I am very attentive.

I saw the guy in the corner creep his hand down to the .45 caliber and I saw him try to snake it out.

Before he could do any of the following I was across the room and he was in a choke hold.

Carver the one closest to me immediately noted what was going on and grabbed the gun from his holster and disabled it and hit him upside the head with butt of the gun. The other 5 guards in the room immediately held up their guns.

Embry went into lethal mode and made sure to stand close enough to block me from some of the guys.

Aro just stood in front of the Belgian with a smile on his face and pride in his eyes.

"Oh boys, don't hurt the poor man. He was just foolishly trying to protect Titus here."

I pulled back from the man and let his limp body fall to the floor, I looked up and saw that the men were still pointing guns at me.

I was so close to just flipping out and killing everyone in the room; I don't like guns being pointed at me.

Fortunately, Aro looked to Titus, "I suggest you call your men off. I would hate to seal this deal with you having to find six new guards. It would be so unprofessional and it would start this newfound friendship on the wrong foot."

The Belgian smiled and I could see the clever comment written on his face, "But Aro, my _friend_, you and your men are outnumbered."

Aro sighed in frustration.

"I guess so. Whatever will I do?"

Titus smiled. Believing he had the upper hand.

What he didn't know is that I was fed up of this shit and in that moment, I didn't care that Aro had directly told me to attack; I took his frustration as well as my own as sign enough.

Before anyone else, aside from maybe Embry, knew where my head was at, I had taken down two of the guards.

This time it didn't take long at all for the guards to react on my movements.

I heard the gunshots go off before I saw them.

If I had got shut I didn't notice as Embry, Carver and I destroyed the people in the room.

Unlike the first guard, I was going for the kill.

We had got all of the weapons away from the two guards that still stood against the wall.

We knew the guns were taken away and that's why the shot that went through the side window and hit Titus in the head was such a shock.

What the hell?!

That's when the screen popped up right in front of my eyes.

I could see a group of men dressed in black breaking down the gates and rushing in.

This must be the FBI or something.

_Jake, the feds are out here. We need to get out. NOW! We got the car on the side. Hurry!_

The message rang in my ear. Embry, as well as myself, went straight into action.

I made sure to locate Carver who was on the side standing next to Aro with a hi- tech, Aro original gun pointed outside.

Oh hell no.

Aro was going to make Carver stay here and fight.

Carver fired the weapon and as the bullet went out I realized it was not a regular bullet; it was a missile.

Aro stood next to Carver with his hands on his shoulder, patting him in pride.

I ran to the both of them.

"Aro, we have to get out of here."

"Are you kidding me Jacob?! Mr. Titus and I still have business to discuss. Right Titus?", Aro asked and looked to Titus.

Titus was looking around in shock before he looked at Aro.

"Look, we can discuss this later. My castle is being attacked!"

"Well, that's why I have these guys. DUH!"

Titus looked at Aro incredulously. I felt the way he looked.

"I AM GETTING OUT OF HERE YOU ITALIAN IDIOT!"

Titus stood up and started heading for the door.

"He's right Aro we have to get out of here."

I went to grab Carver arm and began pulling him to me when I felt the snapping of a gun being reloaded and pulled off safety.

I looked up and saw Aro had two guns out, one pointed at me and one pointed at Titus.

He looked at Aro as if he wished this was all over and how he would probably be done with the business after this. I looked at him with what I am sure is total familiarity.

This is not the first time Aro has pulled a gun on me.

"We're not going anywhere my friend. I have business to handle and I'm sorry but I am not allowing you to leave with my beautiful Carver or my new friend Titus."

Embry pulled up his gun and aimed it at Aro's head.

As you can tell, Embry doesn't take lightly to me being threatened.

"Aro we…"

"SHUT UP!"

I pushed Carver behind but I could feel his struggle to move to the front and probably to get back next to Aro.

Stupid kid.

"Now you're going to sit back down, you're going to bring Carver back over here, you're going to bring Titus' ass back over here and you're going to DO the JOB I am PAYING you to do or I am go…"

He didn't finish his sentence because in the next second a gun shot went off.

I looked over at Embry who looked just as surprised as I did.

I looked as soon as I heard the dropping of his body.

Aro was on the ground, blood seeping through the front of his shirt.

Oh damn.

I ran to his body and crouched down.

I flipped him over.

The bullet hit him right in the back, just by looking, it seemed that the bullet seemed to go through his ribcage, it probably hit his lung.

Or possibly his heart.

Either way, I could by the lack of breathing he was doing that he was definitely not going to make it.

Just as I thought that Aro began to cough.

Well, gurgle, gurgle up blood.

I flipped him back on his injured back and his eyes were hilariously wide.

Well, it may be more hilarious if under different circumstances.

"J-J-J- Jake … Jakey.." He was trying to move his hand toward his pocket.

I decided to go in his pocket for him and I pulled out something small and plastic like.

I pulled and felt utter shock and blatant disappointment when it was a caramel piece of candy wrapped in the golden wrapper.

Before I could speak on my confusion more gunshots were fired.

I was about to stand up and go away when I felt Aro's shaking hand fall onto mine.

His expression trying to tell me something.

I turned to Embry, "Start heading out, I'm right behind you."

He was going to protest but I gave him a determined look and he nodded, grabbed Carver and a very distraught Titus and began heading out.

I looked back to Aro who I could tell was going to use his last breaths to say something to me.

I hoped it wasn't something stupid.

"Don't throw it awayyy."

"Why? It's just a wrapper."

I asked, feeling completely at a loss.

I looked down at him and could his eyes had gone back down to normal size and held no emotion.

He was dead.

Well, darn.

I stood up and for a moment forgot there were bullets being shot through the freaking windows.

I very soon found out.

I felt the quick sting in my arm but ignored it and went to the ground immediately to sneak my way into the hall.

After some quick dodging of bullets I found Embry standing at the end of the hall. His stance looked calm and collected but I could tell he was trying to work through some things in his mind.

"What are you still doing out here" I asked loudly when I got close enough for him to hear me over the gunshots.

"We can't get out. I called Rose and told her to leave."

"Why? Why can't we get out?"

"We're surrounded."

"What's the plan?"

"Titus has an underground cave that, with a long walk, will lead us out somewhere near the other side of town. Rose said to call as soon as we got close so she could come get us. I was waiting for you."

I nodded my head and I followed after Embry as he led me to this cave that was apparently in the basement.

We finally got there and I must admit it was not the normal type of cave.

Honestly you wouldn't even know it was a cave until you got inside.

It looked like a normal door, well, a normal 100% steel door. It had a code lock on it that Embry had apparently found out. The door opened and the cave was presented.

Again I was surprised, it was not dirty and not too muddy, it kind of looked like an old underground mining ground.

Maybe it was.

When I looked inside I saw Carver and Titus inside looking as if they had been waiting. I knew the only way both of them would wait is if they had been forced.

Embry is very scary when he wants to be.

"Alright, let's go" I spoke and we began making our trip.

Embry made sure to close and turn the old time lock on the cave.

As we trekked to safer grounds, hoping that there would be no more twist, my mind kept going back to Renesmee.

Will I have to give her up now?

I mean Aro is dead, but you're never really out of this business… right?

As my mind went around and around my thoughts I knew two things for sure.

One, I needed to make it out this cave; Two, I needed to see Renesmee.

….

…..

….

…..

Sorry it took so long, I can say nothing more than that but I got writers block which makes sense because this is one of my longest chapters… IT'S LIKE 10 PAGES LONG!

Anyway's hope you enjoy.

Tl fans expect a chapter because I am already starting on that and man THINGS ARE GETTING EXCITING!

GOODNIGHT!

Pretty little truthers.


	33. Chapter 33

sososo sorry! I broke My wrist jumping on a trampoline. I know it's crazy and stupid cliche butvery true. even now I'm not supposed to be writing. but I love You guys! ! forsome reason I can't get the chapter off my tablet so I haveto retype on my phone.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii_

_*Renesmee*_

_I was sitting alone contemplating what to do._

Jacob had not answered my calls and I could tell that to Alice was much too nervous to talk to me after what I had seen the other day so now I was left to figure out things on my own.

.It was strange being left with my thoughts.

well, not strange so much as scary.

... ...

I was forced to think of all the things that have happened in my past,the things that are happening in my present and my undefinite and erratic future

why did my mother leave? Leave me to face the world alone?

I never really asked myself that question today. I still don't have a definite answer, but I am guessing she was scared

scared of losing him. Losing my father.

I still remember his name, even after not seeing him since I was about 4or 5 years of age

I remember some of his features, some of the features I have to look at in myself everyday.

that's why I love is such a hard concept to grasp; to except.

she loved him, or so she said but if this_love was so pure and true then why the hell would she give me, a part of him up?_

_._

it's a mystery. If anything she didn't have respect for herself, it had nothing to do with "love".

why did he hurt me? That's a question I do ask myself often.

he, like the liar he was, also claim to love. Love me.

he told me that one day he would make me his wife, that we would have as many kids as he wanted.

no matter how much I told him I didn't like him "like that" it didn't matter to him because in hismind, I was already his.

I remember trying to run, trying to escape the beleaguerment, the torture of my mind.

I remember the day he finally broke me, he made me stop fighting for my freedom. The day he threatened to rapeand then kill Alice.

after that I just stop fighting, well physically. I allowed him to have my body but he couldnever hold my mind nor my heart.

well, that's what I told myself as I was going through it on a daily basis but as soon as I was no longer there physically that's when the chant about my mind being my own ceased to be the case.

I still remember the day I left orphanage, the day he told me to never think he was not watching.

He told me he would always be near me and that he "owns me" and if I wanted to I could "own him too. "

I didn't believe him until the first day that I got a postcard from the orphanage with his name on it. It was simply a card with "I miss you" and "I'll see you soon" but it spoke volumes.

my parents saw how much the letter got to me and after that refused to let me see them anymore. But I know they still came.

I knew they still came because about 3 years ago I got an hand drawn pictureof a beautiful girl with short black hair being brutally murdered. It was of course Alice.

I had no more time to dwell because as soon as I got deeper into it; I heard my name over the intercom.

"Renesmee Cullen please report to the principal's office immediately, Renesmee Cullen, principal's office."

_I looked up and around the library where I have been sitting in attempting to read Shakespeare's "A Midsummer's Night Dream" for the millionth time. I had only been called to the principal's office twice in my whole high school career and it was only to schedule my online college classes and assure Principal Uley that I was most definitely turning in my work for the University of Washington. Of course I was expecting that to be the same situation with this but I was wrong... of course_

_.fgjhghjijhhhjkkjbvcycvubibu_

I walked towards the secretary's office and unexpectedly, she wasn't in there. I was about to sit down and wait for her to get back when I heard Principal Uley call from his office.

"Renesmee? Renesmee if that is you come on in."

I stood and through my bag over my shoulder and headed to his wide open door.

I came in and took a seat on the expensive looking chairs across from his desk. I looked around his office and just like most principal's office he had a wall full of his degrees and major accomplishments, a desk with the paper off to the side and mainly consist of knick knacks and pictures of his family in a few family pets.

"hello Renesmee. It has been some time since I last spoke with you. How are you?"he stated gently.

of course he started of the conversation gently which only further lead me to believe that whatever he had to speak to me about was serious but I played along.

"I'm doing great Principal Uley. I have all my assignments up to date and I even skipped ahead a little bit"

"that's great Renesmee. I am so happy to hear that"

After that an awkward silence took hold in the room.

I didn't want to come off disrespectful and just come out and tell him to just ask me what it is he wants to know but at the same time this awkwardness was really getting to me.

I didn't have to wait much longer for that silence to break but once it had I kind of wished that it hadn't.

"Renesmee, is there something going on between you and Jacob?"

once again there was a silent and this time it was even more awkward, especially for me.

I wanted to scream loud and tell him how absurd that allegation was, tell him how I am very offended and deny everything he was assuming but, of course, none of that happened.

i didn't do the cliche goldfish thing, and I didn't go blank faced, I just looked at him with wide eyes before I felt a tear roll down my face.

I couldn't even bring my hands up stop that lone tear from falling and as it always is, quickly after that one come down several others followed soon after.

"Aw Damn, II I ummm mean darn..." hopped up from his chair and ran to my side to comfort me.

"Hey Renesmee, I was just asking please don't cry. I am not upset or anything I just... I have to... ummmmm... shit"

I wasn't in hysterics I was just mindlessly crying more like weeping truly so with the little sanity I had left I spoke to him.

"Yes. Mr. Uley, there is something going on with me and Mr Black but it is entirely my fault and I take full responsibility. Please understand that. He has done nothing to be blamed for."

I wasn't looking at him and I could hear this the stoicism in his voice. It was like I was on autopilot and for some reason one of my basic functions seemed to be to take ... Jacob.

his sigh was very audible and after I heard him he went back to his desk so he could look me directly in the eyes.

"Renesmee, I needed to know for sure but as far as Jacob or you being punished neither will commence."

it took me a moment to come out of auto pilot and understand what he was saying to me. Even when I did understand, I didn't; I remain silent waiting for an explanation.

I received a sigh from Principal Uley, he looked down before crossing his arms and looked me directly in the eyes once more.

"I owe Jacob my life and a whole lot more. I'm not going to get into specifics with a student because its none of your concern I will say for now I will turn a blind eye to this. However, I strongly suggest for your sake as well as his to discontinue... whatever it is you're doing."

I was going to attempt to respond but before I could he cut me off, " If there are any accusations from teachers or students I will be forced as the principal to... investigate the situation. please don't put me in that situation."

we were both silent for a while before got up again and stood next to my chair looking down at me. Not with pity, disgust or even sadness; it was more of a complex stare as if he was trying to understand me.

"Renesmee, you are not in trouble, so please feel free to speak" he urged

I tried to speak, I swear I did but still no words would come. What the hell is wrong with me?

I guess he realized I was not going to reply so once more, he sighed. He turned back and began walking towards his desk but before he sat down and he stopped and spoke quietly without turning back to look at me.

"For what it's worth, I think you two would be very good for each other... You can go now."

as soon as he said that my body and mind jump back into gear and I was grabbing my bag and heading out the door before I could question his antics. Before I could fully leave his office though I turned back around and spoke for the first time in what felt like a long time.

"thank you" I spoke before running out of the room.

I began to breathe harshly as I rushed down the hallway.

_"I'm going home early. Don't feel well. Taking your car I won't crash it and I will tell you everything later."_

_- nessie_

I texted Alice before rushing to my locker and grabbing the spare key she kept in my locker.

I rushed out of the side of the school and before I knew it, I was in front of the car.

I jumped inside and was off towards home.

I don't know why I thought this stupid teacher/ student whatever thing would work. It was naiive and childish but regardless, more than anything.

It was over.

.**************)))))))))))))))/!'

I'm sorryagain you guys again I broke my wrist and even so I amhaving some technical difficulties that's why there are so many errors on this chapter because I had to retype (well android speech to text) it on my phone and then upload it to my email so this note will not be very long I just need to explain because I don't want you to hate me *tear*

please revIew but ill understand if youre still mad.


	34. Chapter 34

Hi you sexy people I am so very sorry that it has taken me so long as I told the their love fans my wrist healed about 3 weeks ago but I have been busy because I am now in college classes since I excelled in high school so I have been placed in more rigorous college classes. Because I am trying to get into an Ivy League I am trying to get all A's to get into this college's high society as well as be in clubs so I have been busy.

Some of you have been asking to adopt my story and let me just say….

ABSOLUTELY!

I have no problem with you adopting my story as long as you send me a link to what you come up with. You see, as much as I love Twilight, I want to write my own original stories with my own original ideas so if you are still seeing stuff in these characters, please do as you please.

Anyway, let's get to this.

….

_*Jacob*_

As I walked down the hallway I felt both happy and out of place.

Being in this school setting surrounded by these over hormonal teenagers was both stressful and nice.

They couldn't tell but just 5 hours ago I was on a jet coming back from Russia where I was on an assassin mission in which I was almost shot by the CIA or FBI. They couldn't tell though, for all they knew I was handling some family issues out of state and I was still just their favorite teacher, Mr. Black.

I found my eyes purposefully roaming the halls looking for her.

Damn. I still wanted to see her.

It didn't matter; I knew that I would have to break up with her no matter how I felt.

Firstly, she is a student. A frigid and frail one at that and I don't need to be involved with a _child_, especially when I am just starting to like this career.

Secondly, She is so smart and needs to do something with her life, not stuck putting everything on the back burner just so she can try to make some secret relationship with her TEACHER work out.

It doesn't matter though because even if I did try this relationship would never work out because we are too different and there are just… too many secrets.

_Why would she even be here this early? I mean class doesn't even start for another 30 minutes. Stop looking for her!_

I made myself stop looking for her and immediately set my eyes towards my classroom.

I pulled out the small brown key and began to unlock the door when, right as I was putting the key in the lock, the all wood door swung open.

I was no idiot, so I had a pretty good idea who was standing in my room.

That assumption was confirmed when I saw the beautiful chestnut- auburn hair and the milk chocolate eyes.

My Renesmee.

"Ummm…" she stated. It looked as if she wanted to say something but nothing was coming.

She never finished or maybe she was done, regardless we stood there for what felt like hours just looking at each other.

I was the first to break the ice but when I broke it I smashed into it, getting right to the point.

"We need to stop. Whatever this is, it's… done."

I could tell that when I spoke my voice was monotone and without emotion.

I didn't want to continue so I didn't.

More staring.

"I agree."

I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't that.

I don't know why I wasn't expecting that. I mean, she is a highly intelligent young woman and who is capable of understanding the complexity of this relationship and how hard it would be to maintain it especially on a secret level.

"Okay" I said, not knowing what to say next.

Once again, silence and once again I was the one to break it.

"So… is that why you here?"

She just stared at me with hooded chocolate brown eyes as if she didn't hear my question.

I started to feel the same way not caring why she was here just knowing that she was here.

Damn, we just broke up and I am already considering pulling her inside this room and making her mine in the most primal of ways.

"Uh… Uh no" she finally spoke somehow remembering my question when I didn't.

"I came in here to let you know that I can not tutor anymore due to personal discretions so… sorry."

"Oh… Okay. Well maybe you can get your peer tutoring hours as a teaching assistant. You know? Help me around the room and grading papers? After - hours?"

I found myself, subconsciously moving closer to her.

"Okay" she spoke with her voice sounding as if she was in a trance.

We were almost pressed up on each other. I could feel her body heat and I would imagine she could feel mine.

I've never wanted anything more in my life than to pull her to me and kiss her senseless and show her that she would always be mine. Show her that whether I had a dangerous life, whether she was guarded or not, she was mine.

Unfortunately life doesn't work that way and as soon as I considered putting my lips on her soft ones the loud ringing of the morning bell stopped me.

Approximately fifteen students came walking down the hallway 

"Okay, so yeah. Ummm… when do you want me to start?"

"Today is fine."

"Okay, umm see you later. After school."

"Okay, I need to get to class."

AGAIN, we found ourselves staring at each other.

It didn't last that long this time though, "Mr. Black, I need help with this question" spoke this one boy with brown hair and green eyes.

I looked away from Renesmee to look at him and I know that as soon as I did she walked away.

I sighed inwardly, if that's how awkward it was now, I can't wait to see how things are later on tonight.

Damn, being broken up sure is a lot of work.

…..

Sorry this is short but I just wanted to get something up because I have been so very absent but I already am working on the next chapter because I love you guys so much for staying by my side… ALL OF YOU. Next chapter will be a lot more interesting and long and it may be split into two chapters because you will learn more about Renesmee and Jacob's past, what's up with that candy wrapper of Aro's and what breaking up implies when your dating your sexy teacher mr. Jacob Black.  
>hehehehehhehe<p>

Stay tuned.


	35. Chapter 35

….

…..

….

…..

_*Jacob* _

I was bored out of my damn mind.

I couldn't help but wonder if these children were always this damn boring!

They were all so well behaved today. There was no ignoramus talking out today, no stupid teenage gossip being whispered, always loudly, through the room, it was just lecture and listen for each class.

Of course I shouldn't be complaining about that, I mean a quiet, respectful class is all most high school teachers could hope for.

I guess I was hoping for some drama, something to keep my mind off of her. Something to keep me preoccupied so I wouldn't have to think about how after this bell rang, I would be stuck in this classroom with my ex… fuck buddy?

I mean what are we even labeled as?

I feel disrespectful and even more like a pervy high school teacher than usual when I try to label her as my fuck buddy but then I feel like a real sick-o when I even consider calling her my girlfriend.

So… What?

I didn't realize that I had gone on auto pilot lecturing until the alarming sound of the last school bell rang.

I immediately became nervous and as the children scattered out of the room I became increasingly so.

"Mr. Black, I was wondering if I could stay after school tomorrow, I feel like I am falling behind."

Those words came from none other than the very beautiful yet increasingly annoying Leah Clearwater.

"Um… Leah… You have an A in this class, you do know that. In fact, you are one of my brightest students"

That wasn't a lie, Leah was very smart. She puts on this dumb bitch girl act but I bet she could very well teach this class and if she applied herself she could be taking college courses like my… like Renesmee.

"Well, yeah… and I would like to keep it that way. Besides, I feel that there a lot of things we need to talk about."

She was trying to be seductive, she was nowhere as sexy as my…

Stop doing that.

"Are these things we would be talking about academic, because I wouldn't like for anyone to get the wrong impression; just as you did with Renesmee and I. Remember?"

Yah bitch, remember that?!

My facial expression was, of course, stoic but on the inside I was laughing my ass off.

"Of course" she said, obviously deflated.

She slowly walked out of the room, moving her hips seductively.

I had to admit, she is very pretty and if not for ….

Stop.

She had opened the door and I thought she was going to walk out the door but instead she stood in it steadily.

I didn't know what to say.

What the fuck is she still standing here for?

She finally, after what felt like forever, turned around with that mischievous smile graced upon her lips once more.

"Yes Mr. Black, our talk tomorrow will most definitely be academic. We will learn a whole lot about each other."

She walked leaving me completely stunned.

What the hell is wrong with today's children?

I barely had anytime to recollect myself from what Leah had said when Renesmee walked in the room.

Today is such an odd day. Definitely not my best.

I could see from the look on Renesmee's face that she was not very happy. In fact, it kind of even looks like she was upset.

"Why was she in here? Why is she just now leaving? Jac—Mr. Black, Are you…. Are you…?"

She couldn't finish her sentence and I hoped she wouldn't.

As if I would cheat on her with anyone else!

The fact that I considered me sleeping with some other than Renesmee as 'cheating' should have been a sign.

But I am slow at times.

I felt nothing other than rage.

How dare she come in here and accuse me of doing something so disrespectful as to hurt her like that?

I love her god dammit!

I threw all caution to the wind and I guess it is a good thing that Renesmee closed the door as she walked in because as the passion boiled inside of me like a water on a hot stove, I found myself picking her up and carrying her madly to my office.

I was going to show her how much she means to me. I am going to show her to never even consider the idea of me wanting to be with anyone but her.

I don't know why it made me so upset, but it did.

Had this been anyone else I would have just laughed and talked about their obvious jealousy but this… this was different.

I felt wild as I held her firm toned ass in my hands while also opening the small door into my private office.

As soon as we were inside I closed the door and turned off the lights.

There would be no disturbances today.

…..

We sat there in the aftermath of our love making; sitting sweaty and naked on the cold tiled floor.

We had both been in a comfortable silence with Renesmee's head rested on my stomach and my hands gliding through her auburn locks.

I was just lost in this trance of tranquility when I felt Renesmee begin to breath harder and tears hit my stomach.

I sat up to look at her, to see her face but it was hidden fully.

"Renesmee?" I spoke in uncertainty.

I wasn't used to trying to comfort people.

Hell, whenever I needed to comfort Rose we would just go hunting and she would feel a lot better.

"It's nothing Jacob, I just… I don't …"

I didn't know what to say but If there was one thing I was good at it was reading people.

Ive known for a while that there was something she was hiding.

Something that obviously affects her deeply, I suspect that it has something to do with her childhood based on how fearful she gets in certain situations.

I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I used to kill people for living."

Yep, first thing that came to mind.

…

You guys, I love you all so much and lately I have been busy with my college work and I have been in so many activities so I can look good when I go off to university.

I have also been stressing about national testing lately but things are about to get good for you guys because my finals are easy… to me and after finals…..

I AM OUT OF SCHOOL FROM DEC 11 TO ABOUT JAN18!

I have about a month and 1 week to write for you guys so let me tell you even If I don't update in that time, which probably wont happen I will probably update during break, but I don't when I come back it will be like three chapters for each story.

I love you guys so much and I thank you all for sticking in with me.

NOW FOR SOME FUNNY!

I lifted my elderly cat in the air and sung the lion king song

My Daschund was dressed as a hotdog for Halloween

I was dressed as a big baby( I had a rattle and a bonnet)

I wrote a poem for class about a man who stepped in dog shit and then his phone fell in it… I got and A

I got a free skin for my phone… then my phone fell in the toilet

Me and my mother are arguing because I want these two guys to get together and she thinks they shouldn't be a couple….this is a tv show.

My hermit crab Robin just finished his molt! My other crab whose legal name is Cornelius, I have nick named him Scabies… after the std… because he is a crab… which is also a nickname for a std…hehehehe

Knight flicked my nose in my sleep and I bit him by accident…. On purpose.

There is this weird girl in my class who nods her head at everything….EEVVEERRYYTHING!

I studied bipolar disorder in psychology… then I diagnosed my friend with it.

….. chick got issues.

WELL THAT'S THE FUNNY FOR THE DAY..

KISSES I LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME

AKA. TO FINISH THE CLIFFY!


	36. Chapter 36

Im just going to get to it.

*_Renesmee* _

"I used to kill people for a living" he said with this eyes focused on me.

I believed him. I didn't even have to thoroughly think about it; I just had to look in his eyes.

I saw the sincerity and earnestness in his eyes and I just didn't knew that he actually did used to kill people.

So the validity of the situation was not the issue, it was my feelings.

How did I feel?

How are you supposed to react when someone who you love tells you that they used to kill people for a living?

Wait… love?

Do I love Jacob? And if I do love Jacob do I still love him now? I mean what type of sane person loves a killer?

Well, that girl from that vampire movie but that is irrelevant.

How do I feel?

Before I could finish evaluating my feelings I felt Jacob standing up and leaving my side. I immediately felt cold where he was no longer touching me.

I felt lonely and empty and I couldn't help myself from going after his hand to keep him close to me.

"If you are going to report me, I should just let you know that they won't find me and even if they did, I wouldn't stay in jail for more than 48 hours."

He spoke to me with his eyes even darker than usual which I could tell was a scare tactic to get me to leave him or not report.

I guess what he didn't know was that I would never, in a million years, even consider turning him in.

When he was out of town for the week or so "handling business" every moment felt lonely and void.

I never wanted to feel that way again.

I guess that proves it. I love Jacob.

I don't want to admit it and I am in no way happy about it… but I am.

The feeling that washes over me when I am in his presence makes me feel new and like all the problems of my past have been resolved.

Not cleaned and not erased but resolved. It feels like everything I went through was so I could get to this point were I could thoroughly say that I am happy and content.

With Jacob's warm hand still held tightly inside my smaller one I began to pull him down towards me. His eyes began to soften as he got closer to me, now being able to read my true intentions.

When we were finally close enough to feel the warm breath of the other we kissed.

We put our lips together and began our dance of passion on the floor.

I felt his tongue wrap around mine, dominating me to show that he was in control. Showing me that he didn't just own my body but that he owned my heart.

He could see that now and I felt myself begin to smile with the thought of it.

I don't care what I have to got through, I don't care how much trouble I might get into, I want to be with Jacob.

I want to wake up every morning to his dark eyes and chiseled body and I want him to whisper in my ear that he loves me.

_Does he love me?_

I didn't know and that's what brought me back to reality.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I am mentally telling myself that I would give up everything for this man and for all I know he could just be using me for a young piece of ass.

I am mentally declaring my love and he could not at all feel the same.

I need to take control of my emotions and stop letting them control me.

I reluctantly pulled away from the hot kiss and moved my face as I saw him chasing it avidly with his lips.

"What's wrong?" he said with lust in his voice.

I looked back at him and sat silently for so long I could tell he was about to re- ask the question.

"Nothing. I got ahead of myself."

He was about to ask about that, I could see it in his face, but I cut him off before he could.

"I will see you tomorrow Mr. Black."

I got up and walked away leaving him confused on the floor but I didn't look back.

I would not allow myself to be put in such a vulnerable state anymore.

Well, not until I know his feelings.

How will I learn his true feelings though?

Time to talk to Alice.

./…./…../…../

_*Alice*_

"What do you mean why wont it work?! I can name at least three reasons just off the top of my head!"

"Name them then, Ali" he said looking at me with eagerness and his stupid adorable kid grin.

"Well for one, if Edward found out he would beat your ass" I said bringing up my fingers to count off the reasons of why this was such a stupid idea

"Are you kidding me? I am not scared of your puny pale ass stepbrother. Next?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes before continuing, "Bella will have an actual reason to fuck with me and I would prefer to limit my face time with that bitch… no offense."

"None taken… well… kind of, whatever. Look, Bella wont find out and neither will Edward so that is irrelevant. "

"Dude she will be pestering me all day about it and I don't have time for her!"

"The point is for her to be in your face! Duh! Just like Edward will be in mine."

I once again rolled my eyes thinking about the ridiculousness of this. Seth had devised this plan in which he and I would pretend to be dating to make both Edward and Bella jealous. I think he was just watching too many cheesy romantic comedies.

"Ok another reason, we are not going to be able to fake a couple! And even if we did it would be so obvious that we are doing this to make them jealous. As much as I can argue against this point, they are no stupid."

Seth cocked his eyebrow at me causing something to jump inside my stomach. What the hell is this?

He began moving closer to me and I could feel my heartbeat pick up. He leaned down so that he was at my height with his mouth right at the corner of my left ear. He breathed and I shook with an unknown pleasure.

"I don't know Ali, after the other day's twist in the sheets, I think we can play a pretty convincing couple."

My body quivered as his words registered in my head and all these images of our night came flashing by.

If I could say nothing else about Seth, I could say that he was one hell of a bed mate.

I moved my head slowly to look at his face and the lust was immense in its absoluteness.

I felt our bodies moving closer together and before I could stop and think about the error of my ways my lips were connected to his soft, warm ones.

Our tongues moved together like a game of chess each making a move to see who would win. Well, I would never play with Seth because they way he moved his lips I knew that he would dominate and destroy, not just in chess .

That thought had me shaking with lewd ideas but I could not help it. For the moment I had no thoughts of Edward, Bella or even my sis Nessie, I only cared about Seth and the way he made me feel.

I could feel his bulge pressing against my thigh and I instantly became hot with desire.

Seth was mine in this moment and I the streak of possessiveness hit me so hard I was baffled.

I guessed that Seth felt the same way because he pulled away from my lips to press his lips harshly all over my face, giving me the short seconds to take a breath.

He moved his lips down to my neck and I began to shiver as he sucked eagerly on my neck.

The thought of him claiming me in such a way turned me on a lot more than I had expected.

I was breathing harshly and wanted him even more than I did the other night. He brought his lips back up to mine and I couldn't stop myself from jumping up and wrapping my thighs around his back.

I trusted him to catch me and he did immediately bringing me up to the wall of his bedroom to continue ravishing me.

Once again he removed his lips and I found myself whimpering from the lack of contact. I was not hungry for long though because as soon as I began to truly desire the heat of his lips they returned to me… but not on my lips.

He was kissing and nipping at my cleavage and if I wasn't aware of how hot and bothered I was before then the pool of juices in my pink lace panties were a sure indicator.

My legs were wrapped so tightly around him that when he did remove his hands from my back to unbutton my blouse and unclasp my bra I was still steady and still. Except for the constant wiggling I did as he continued nibbling on me.

As soon as my bra fell to the ground with my shirt hanging off my arms, Seth attacked my nipples with his hot, big tongue.

I moaned so loud it was embarrassing; luckily Leah and Sue were out.

I was moaning and quivering in his arms when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I wasn't going to answer but then it buzzed again and so did Seth's.

We both looked at each other with suspicion but with hot lust still burning in our eyes.

He slowly put me down and, without putting my blouse back on, I pulled my phone out of my jean pocket. Seth walked to his bed were his jacket was lying with his phone in the pocket.

We both looked at each other before looking to read the text messages.

_Sorry, I can't meet with you later. I'm busy. _

_-Edward_

I read the message again and I was shocked. Not by the anger or disappointment but the lack of those emotions.

The whole time I read the message I just imagined all the things I could do with Seth with my newly acquired time.

I looked to Seth to see what his message was about but truth be told I had already guessed.

He looked at me and then rolled his eyes before lifting his phone and showing the screen. I squinted my eyes before being able to see the actual text;

_Sorry Seth. I am busy. See you tomorrow? _

_Bella _

I found myself rolling my eyes too. Obviously they didn't know we were together, or if they did they were stupid to think that these cancelled plans are coincidental.

They were obviously sneaking off together.

Apart of me was now a mad. I had devoted so much of my time and life to pleasing Edward and had hardly ever complained and he still does this shit to me. He still ditches me, lies to me, and then sneaks until my bed smelling like Bella's perfume and makes me feel like he really cares.

Well fuck it.

I looked to Seth and I guess he read my thoughts all over my face because he immediately put on that devious smirk.

I returned it before opening my arms, allowing him to fully see my firm breast and taut nipples.

"Come here Seth-y poo!" I said in my sing song voice and he chuckled.

"That's my girlfriend."

He came into me and went right back to our make out session which turned into another evening of passion all over his bed.

Oh yes, Alice is going to have some fun.

…..

/

I will say right now that it has been way too long since I updated and I apologize but I have been busy with weather and my anatomy class that it's just… sigh.

Anyway I feel bad so I want to do something special for you … A ONE SHOT! Give me some ideas and I promise that I will do a one shot of whatever Twilight couple you want. Whichever couple gets the most and whichever idea I like the best I will shot out the idea and I will write it.

I was thinking maybe a New Years Eve or Christmas fic but you guy's opinion is what matters.

Also as a side note Their Love 2 will have a chapter soon but…THERE ARE ONLY LIKE 5 MORE CHAPTERS! AWWWWW!

It's sad but all stories must come to an end.

I have to leave so I will hit you guys up with the next installment soon. Love you.

Review and Be Happy in the name of Cheez- Itz

Ladee


End file.
